Begin
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Jaejoong dan Yunho yang bertemu karena takdir? Yunjae, Yaoi, Romance, Friendship, DLDR
1. Prolog

**Begin**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK dan lain – lain (termasuk BTS)

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Alur suka – suka, membosankan

.

.

.

.

 **~ Prolog ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Aish, ne eomma... Aku akan datang akhir minggu ini. Ish, eomma cerewet! Ne... Eommaku yang cantik dan galak hehehehehe. Aku tutup teleponnya ne? Ne eomma, aku akan langsung mencicipinya. Saranghae"

Seorang namja berjalan penuh keyakinan setelah turun dari mobil sportnya, menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada salah satu karyawan vallet-nya dan dia masuk kedalam perusahaan keluarganya diiringi dengan sapaan dari para karyawan.

" Pagi tuan Jaejoong"

" Aish, Namjoon ah... Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku seformal itu, kita sudah satu tahun bekerja bersama tapi kau masih saja kaku" Ucap namja bernama Jaejoong itu sembari berjalan kearah lift

Sedangkan namja yang ada dibelakangnya mengekori Jaejoong – Kim Jaejoong – bosnya karena itu adalah tugasnya sebagai seorang asisten. Dia membacakan apa saja yang akan dilakukan Jaejoong hari ini didalam lift.

" Dan hmm... Tu-"

" Hyung Namjoon ah, aku belum setua appaku untuk kau panggil dengan tuan dan mulai hari ini aku memerintahkanmu untuk memanggilku dengan hyung atau kau akan dipecat"

" Ah n-n-ne, Jaejoong hyung... Selamat ulang tahun"

" Aigo..."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan tangannya mengacak surai rapi sang asisten hingga sangat berantakan.

" Aish..." Namjoon segera merapikan kembali rambut hitamnya itu

" Terima kasih Namjoon yang kaku..."

Oke, pagi ini Jaejoong sedang senang karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, eommanya bahkan mengajaknya makan bersama nanti malam. Dan Jaejoong tentu saja menyanggupinya karena dia pun sudah rindu dengan eommanya mengingat dia seminggu ini bertugas di pulau Jeju dan dia tinggal di apartemennya.

Jaejoong berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun hari ini dan dia resmi menjabat sebai CEO perusahaan keluarganya sejak satu setengah tahun yang lalu dengan jalur yang sulit. Setelah lulus kuliah saat usianya baru dua puluh tiga tahun Jaejoong langsung melamar ke perusahaan appanya.

Dia memulai semua dari bawah hingga dua setengah tahun yang lalu Jaejoong mulai menjabat sebagai CEO dan enam bulan kemudian mendapatkan asisten bernama Kim Namjoon, namja kaku yang jarang bisa mengekspresikan keinginannya. Tapi Jaejoong bersyukur memiliki Namajoon sebagai asistennya, Namjoon dapat mengatasi beberapa masalah dengan teliti sehingga Jaejoong percaya padanya.

" Pagi sajangnim" Sapa sekretaris Jaejoong, Tiffany

" Pagi Fany" Jaejoong memberikan senyuman yang bisa membuat siapapun jatuh cinta padanya " Waw, ada apa ini?" Jaejoong terkaget saat melihat banyak karangan bunga serta kotak – kotak hadiah di atas meja Tiffany

" Ini semua karangan bunga untuk anda sajangnim, juga hadiah – hadiah ini. Dan ada beberapa kue yang sudah saya letakkan didalam ruangan anda, selamat ulang tahun sajangnim"

" Oh, terima kasih dan tolong kau carikan makan siang untuk semua karyawan karena hari ini aku mentraktir kalian semua"

" Ne sajangnim!" Tiffany tersenyum senang dan mulai sibuk dengan teleponnya

Sedangkan Jaejoong berjalan masuk kedalam ruangannya, dia cukup kaget melihat kotak – kotak hadiah serta kotak kue yang dikirim untuknya.

" Banyak sekali" Gumam Jaejoong

" Perlu aku bereskan hyung?"

" Ne, kau bereskan saja. Aku cicipi sedikit saja"

Jaejoong duduk dikursinya kemudian mencolek krim kue yang ada diatas meja, dia tersenyum setelahnya.

" Manis"

 **TOK TOK TOK**

" Masuk" Suruh Namjoon

Seorang namja paruh baya masuk kedalam ruangan Jaejoong dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, Jaejoong menatap Namjoon.

" Hyung, aku harus kemanakan semua kue ini? Dia adalah Lee ahjusshi, ketua kelompok officeboy lantai ini"

" Oh!" Jaejoong bangkit untuk menyapa Lee ahjusshi " Hmm... Ahjusshi bawa saja kue – kue ini. Potong semua lalu bagikan pada karyawan disini. Lalu, bawa dua kotak kue yang itu untuk bagian officeboy"

" Ne? Benarkah boleh?" Tanya Lee ahjusshi tidak percaya

" Tentu, memang kenapa?"

" Kebetulan sekali, Yunho akan berulang tahun lusa. Saya rasa kue ini bisa menjadi hadiah untuknya. Terima kasih Kim sajangnim"

" Eii~~ Panggil Jaejoong saja ahjusshi"

" Mana bisa begitu?"

" Bisa saja, jja... Ahjusshi bawa kuenya, perlu dibantu?"

" Tidak usah sajangnim, saya akan meminta teman saya kemari untuk membantu"

" Oke"

Lee ahjusshi keluar membawa sebuah kotak kue dan kembali bersama dua orang temannya yang akhirnya mereka sibuk berbisik.

" Ngomong – ngomong Lee ahjusshi" Panggil Jaejoong

" Ya sajangnim?"

" Apa Yunho anakmu? Kenapa kalian semangat sekali membicarakannya?"

" Ah... Yunho officeboy juga disini, dia adalah pekerja keras dan lusa adalah ulang tahunnya. Kami senang akhirnya bisa memberikan kue untuknya" Jawab Lee ahjusshi diakhiri dengan senyuman diakhir kalimatnya

" Oh begitu... Kalau begitu sampaikan salam selamat ulangtahun dariku ya"

" Ya sajangnim, sekali lagi terima kasih"

Jaejoong tersenyum, lihat bagaimana kue – kue yang berlebihan itu menjadi berarti saat dia memberikannya untuk orang lain. Namjoon tersenyum melihat kelakuan bosnya yang memang baik hati dan ceria. Ini adalah pekerjaan pertamanya setelah lulus kuliah dan dia bersyukur mendapatkan bos sebaik Jaejoong.

.

.

.

" Kita akan keluar pukul berapa?"

" Pukul setengah dua belas, kita akan makan siang bersama klient kita hyung"

" Araseo, lima menit lagi bukan? Lebih baik berangkat sekarang saja"

" Baik"

Namjoon menelepon sekretaris Jaejoong agar menyiapkan mobil Jaejoong, kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju lift. Sesekali Jaejoong menolantarkan pertanyaan pada Namjoon tentang agendanya hari ini. Dan dia melihat satu orang namja membawa banyak sekali kotak hingga menutupi wajahnya.

" Yunho sshi! Disini!"

Jaejoong langsung menoleh, nama itu mengingatkan dia tentang kuenya. Bukankah Lee ahjusshi berkata akan memberikan kue untuk seorang karyawan bernama Yunho? Jaejoong memperhatikan punggung naja berseragam biru itu.

" Tinggi..."

" Hyung ayo"

Suara Namjoon membuyarkan pikirannya, dia kemudian tersenyum dan memasuki mobilnya diikuti oleh Namjoon dan mereka berangkat menuju tempat yang dijanjikan.

Sementara itu...

" Ne Tiffany sshi"

Seorang namja menaruh kotak – kotak yang dia bawa dimeja resepsionis kemudian tersenyum.

" Masih banyak?"

" Ne, Lee ahjusshi dan Hojun sedang membawakan sisanya kesini"

" Jinjja, banyak sekali. Segera bagikan saja ne? Jangan lupa ruangan officeboy juga ya"

" Baik Tiffany sshi"

Namja bernama Yunho itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan kembali membawa kotak – kotak makanan itu menuju sebuah ruangan dan membagikannya satu persatu

.

.

.

" Hah..."

" Ahjusshi lelah eoh? Bukankah sudah aku katakan tadi? Biar aku saja yang mengerjakannya"

" Tidak Yunho, masa sebanyak itu kau sendiri yang mengerjakannya? Kami masih bisa kok"

" Ck, ahjusshi ini benar – benar deh"

" Sudahlah daripada mendumal tidak jelas, tadi Kim sajangnim memberikan dua kue untuk bagian officeboy dan aku mengatakan bahwa kau berulang tahun dan dia menitipkan salamnya untukmu"

" Kim sajangnim itu baik ya?" Kali ini Kang ahjusshi yang berkata

" Ne, dia masih muda dan meraih semua dari bawah hingga keposisinya di CEO sendiri. Walau banyak yang mencibir akhirnya dia bisa membuktikan bahwa dirinya layak ada diposisi itu"

Yunho hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, setengah tahun bekerja disini dia sama sekali tidak pernah melihat sajangnimnya. Terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai officeboy di pantry dan ruangan karyawan.

" Dan lihat, diacara ulang tahunnya dia membelikan makanan juga untuk kita. Dia sungguh baik hati"

Yunho mengiyakan ucapan Lee ahjusshi dan di bersyukur bisa menghemat uangnya hari ini, terima kasih pada Kim sajangnim yang baerbaik hati membagikan makan siang gratis.

" Yunho yah... maaf kami mengucapkannya terlebih dahulu. Selamat ulang tahun ya?"

Ucapan Lee ahjusshi membuat Yunho menoleh dan melihat sebuah kue strawberry short cake berbentuk lingkaran berdiameter dua puluh senti ada dihadapannya. Tak lama terdengar paduan suara dari ruangan officeboy itu.

Yunho tersenyum, berterima kasih atas semua kenikmatan yang diberikan oleh Tuhan padanya hari ini. Semoga besok dia masih bisa bersyukur dan tersenyum seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC or END? ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeongg

Yuuuhhuuu~~~~~

#KaburSebelumDikuburHidupHidup

Mianhae Cho meninggalkan banyak hutang dan belum ada yang diupdate lagi hehehehehe

.

.

.Jja... TBC ya? Atau End?

.

.

.

 **Rabu, 25 Mei 2016**


	2. Chapter 1

**Begin**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK dan lain – lain (termasuk BTS)

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Alur suka – suka, membosankan

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 1 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini Jaejoong tengah menatap seorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya, dia adalah orang yang ada dibalik semua kesuksesan yang telah dia raih. Seseorang yang selalu menemaninya bahkan saat dirinya terjatuh. Eommanya.

Walaupun seorang namja, eommanya sangatlah cantik namun galak tapi Jaejoong benar – benar menyayangi eommanya itu.

" Sudahlah eomma, appa sebentar lagi kan datang" Ucap Jaejoong saat eommanya sibuk dengan ponselnya memberikan ancaman pada suaminya yang belum juga sampai di restoran padahal mereka sudah berjanji untuk merayakan ulang tahun Jaejoong bersama – sama

" Eomma sebal pada appamu"

" Tapi eomma... Pesawat delay itu bukan kesalahan appa, tunggu ya? Sebentar lagi juga appa akan datang"

" Huh... Bela saja terus appamu yang menyebalkan itu"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan bangkit dari duduknya, dia perlahan menuju sang eomma dan memeluknya dari belakang.

" Eomma yang cantik, malam ini jangan marah – marah ne? Dihari ulang tahunku, aku ingin eomma bahagia tanpa marah – marah. Oke?"

" Aish! Kau ini selalu saja tahu kelemahan eomma. Arraseo"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengecup pipi eommanya, dia kemudian menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" Aigo.. Apa ini? Kenapa kalian mesra sekali? Appa jadi cemburu"

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan eommanya dan menatap tajam pada appanya yang baru saja datang. Memang salah siapa hingga dia harus menggombal pada eommanya?

" Hei Kim! Cepat duduk" Perintah eommanya

" Aigoo... Merajuk eoh? Maaf ne cantik"

" Tidak usah menggombal"

" Ish, baiklah. Hey Jae! Selamat ulang tahun" Ucap sang appa kemudian memeluk anak tunggalnya

" Terima kasih appa"

Tak lama Jaejoong dan appanya duduk dan menunggu kue yang sudah dipesan oleh Mrs. Kim tadi. Mereka menunggu kue itu sembari mengobrol dan mulailah obrolan yang membuat Jaejoong jengah.

" Jadi Joongie ah... Kapan kau membawa seseorang ke hadapan eomma?" Ucap Mrs. Kim menatap anaknya penuh harap

" Eomma... Sudah berapa kali aku katakan bahwa aku belum menemukannya"

" Bagaimana kalau eomma menjodohkanmu saja? Memperkanalkan beberapa anak teman eomma"

" Eomma sangat tahu bukan aku tidak suka hal seperti itu?"

" Tapi kau sudah dua puluh tujuh tahun dan eomma ingin mendapatkan cucu"

" Sampai saat ini belum ada yang bisa membuat jantungku berdebar eomma, aku pun menunggu sampai bosan tapi memang belum ada"

" Hah..." Mrs. Kim menghela nafasnya, anaknya memang paling susah jika sudah membicarakan soal jodoh

" Sudahlah yeobo, Joongie pasti akan menemukan seseorang yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdebar. Bukankah kita juga dulu begitu?"

" Ish" Mrs. Kim menepuk pipinya yang tiba – tiba merasa panas dan Jaejoong tertawa karenanya

.

.

.

" Bawa ini kemeja nomor lima"

" Eh?"

" Mereka adalah tamu spesial, hati – hati ya"

" Baik"

Seorang namja tinggi tampak membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun berdiameter dua puluh berwarna putih dengan tulisan _'Happy Birthday My Son'_. Namja tinggi itu keluar dari dapur restoran menuju meja nomor lima.

Dia melihat tiga orang namja duduk dimeja bundar sembari mengobrol dan tertawa. Namja tinggi itu tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia tertawa bersama keluarganya. Apalagi bersama appa dan eommanya, dia hanya tinggal bersama adiknya yang masih berusia lima belas tahun sekarang.

" Maaf mengganggu, pesanan anda" Namja tinggi itu meletakkan kue ulang tahun pada bagian tengah meja

" Ya" Ucap seorang namja paruh baya sedangkan dua orang lainnya masih sibuk berbicara

" Selamat menikmati"

" Terima kasih ng... Yunho sshi"

" Eh?"

Namja yang sedang asyik mengobrol itu tiba – tiba terdiam saat appanya menyebutkan nama yang hari ini sering sekali disebut. Namja yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong itu melirik dan mendapati seorang namja berpakaian pelayan berwarna hitam putih berdiri disamping appanya. Jaejoong perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dan membaca name tag yang tertulis pada dada sebelah kiri pelayan itu.

 _' Jung Yunho'_ Batinnya, kemudian matanya naik keatas dan melihat jelas wajah orang itu

" Sama – sama tuan"

 **DEG DEG DEG**

Jantung Jaejoong berdebar saat melihat sebuah senyuman yang terlukis dari namja tinggi itu. Apa ini? Kenapa dadanya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya? Siapa namja itu hingga membuat dadanya menghangat dan berdebar lebih cepat?

Jaejoong memperhatikan namja itu membungkuk dan kemudian dia pergi dari hadapan keluarga Kim. Sedangkan Jaejoong masih memperhatikan namja itu hingga menghilang dibalik pintu.

" Hey, kau kenapa? Kenapa melihat namja itu?" Mrs. Kim bertanya seraya menggoyangkan lengan Jaejoong hingga sang anak tersentak kaget

" Eo-eomma! Kenapa mengangetkanku eoh?"

" Kau kenapa eoh? Kenapa melihat namja itu terus?"

" E-eh aniya... Ha-hanya saja... Namanya sama seperti seorang office boy yang tadi dibicarakan ketua office boy"

" Eh? Wae?" Tanya Mr.. Kim, jika sudah menyangkut perusahaannya maka dia langsung tertarik

" Bukan hal penting appa. Tadi... Banyak sekali kue yang aku terima dan aku langsung membagikannya. Aku juga memberikan kue untuk bagian office boy. Lalu, ketua office boy senang karena dia bisa memberikan Yunho kue karena lusa adalah ulang tahunnya"

" Eh? Tapi... Masa iya dia bekerja disini juga?"

" Molla..."

Sesekali Jaejoong melirik pintu dapur berharap orang yang dia tunggu keluar. Dan ya... Namja itu keluar dan mengantarkan makanan untuk pengunjung yang lain. Nyatanya Jaejoong sangat menyukai senyuman yang ditunjukkan oleh namja itu, senyuman kelewat manis hingga membuat mata namja yang sedang diperhatikannya itu menutup.

Acara makan malam itu berakhir dan Jaejoong pulang ke apartemennya masih dengan banyak pertanyaan dalam kepala kecilnya. Apa benar namja itu yang bekerja juga diperusahaannya? Kalau iya, kenapa? Apa gaji yang diberikan perusahaannya kecil hingga dia harus bekerja ditempat lain?

" Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini eoh?" Gumam Jaejoong menatap pemandangan malam dari jendela apartemennya

.

.

.

" Hyung pulang"

Namja tinggi itu membuka pintu flat kecilnya, dia masuk kedalam flat itu dan melepaskan sepatunya. Dia kemudian masuk ke satu – satunya ruang tengah yang ada disana. Dia melihat seorang namja tengah tidur terduduk dengan kepala bersandar pada meja. Ada beberapa buku berserakan di sekitar namja itu.

" Min..."

Namja tinggi bernama Yunho itu menggoyangkan lengan namja yang usianya sepuluh tahun lebih muda darinya. Namun belum mendapatkan respon.

" Hey saeng, ayo pindah tempat" Kali ini Yunho mengelus helaian rambut namja yang ada didepannya itu

" Ugh..." Namja yang sedang dibangunkan Yunho itu menggeleng sejenak kemudian kembali terlelap

" Jung Changmin, bangunlah dulu. Minum obatmu sebelum tidur jangan membuat hyungmu ini khawatir"

Namja yang dipanggil Changmin itu perlahan membuka matanya dan menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan memohon.

" Pergilah ke kamar mandi, minum obatmu. Biar hyung bereskan bukumu. Apa tugas sekolahmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne" Jawab Changmin kemudian mengucek matanya dan berjalan dengan malas kearah kamar mandi

" Hah..."

Yunho melihat buku – buku yang berserakan. Adiknya pasti berusaha keras dengan buku – buku yang ada disana. Tampak beberapa coretan kecil yang ditambahkan Changmin pada buku pelajarannya. Juga beberapa kertas berwarna mencolok tertembel dibeberapa sudut, tambahan catatan yang memang Changmin terapkan dalam metode belajarnya.

Yunho membereskan buku – buku yang ada dihadapannya, rasa bangga terselip saat melihat sebuah seragam yang tergantung pada ruangan kecil itu, seragam sekolah Changmin. Adiknya menerima beasiswa karena kepintarannya.

Bersekolah ditempat yang bisa membuat iri orang – orang bahkan orang yang mampu sekalipun karena memang sekolah itu tidak menerima sembarang siswa dan Changmin terpilih untuk masuk kesekolah itu dikarena kepintarannya, apa lagi saat tes ujian beasiswa, adiknya meraih peringkat pertama.

Sejak kecil Changmin memang pintar dan dia mengikuti ujian akselerasi dulu hingga diusianya yang baru menginjak lima belas tahun dia sudah duduk dikelas sepuluh dan sebentar lagi dia akan mengikuti ujian kenaikan kelas.

" Hyung"

Yunho menoleh, dia mendapati Changmin sudah duduk disampingnya dan kembali menguap.

" Dimana obatmu?" Tanya Yunho

" Dalam tas"

Yunho dengan cepat mengambil tas sekolah Changmin dan mengambil tempat obat Changmin, obat yang selalu diminum Changmin setiap hari sejak lima tahun yang lalu.

" Aku tidur ne hyung? Hyung juga langsung tidur setelah mandi" Ucap Changmin setelah meminum obatnya

" Ya, hyung akan langsung menyusul setelah mandi"

" Oke, malam hyung"

" Mimpi indah Min"

" Hyung juga"

Yunho membersihkan dirinya kemudian memakai piyama tidur sebelum akhirnya dia masuk kedalam kamarnya dan Changmin. Ya, Yunho dan Changmin tidur dalam satu ruang kamar karena memang hanya ada satu kamar dalam flat sederhana itu. Yunho melihat Changmin sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Dia langsung berbaring disamping Changmin dan menatap adiknya yang tidur terlentang itu. Banyak sekali memori yang keluar saat dia menatap Changmin.

" Terima kasih sudah bertahan bersama hyung" Lirih Yunho

Yunho bukanlah lahir dari keluarga yang mampu. Sejak usianya lima tahun appanya sering menyakit eommanya dan dia kabur saat eommanya mengandung Changmin, saat itu usia Yunho masih sembilan tahun.

Mencoba bertahan walaupun akhirnya sang eomma meninggal tiga hari setelah melahirkan Changmin karena pendaharan. Akhirnya Changmin dan Yunho tingga bersama halmoninya. Namun lima tahun kemudian sang halmoni menyusul eommanya dan rumah peninggalan halmoninya membuat anak – anaknya memperebutkan hak mereka dan Yunho serta Changmin terusir dari sana.

Salah satu ahjummanya menerima Changmin dan Yunho dengan setengah hati, akhirnya hanya Changmin yang tinggal bersama ahjummanya sedangkan Yunho menyewa flat kecil dekat sekolahnya dan bekerja sampingan agar dia bisa membawa Changmin bersamanya.

Saat usia Yunho delapan belas tahun dan dia masih ditingkat akhir sekolahnya Yunho membawa Changmin dari rumah ahjummanya karena akhirnya Yunho tahu apa yang dilakukan sang ahjumma pada adiknya hingga Changmin sangat kurus.

Changmin selalu mengatakan tidak apa – apa pada kenyataannya Changmin disuruh macam – macam oleh sang ahjumma serta suaminya dan anak – anak mereka. Akhirnya setelah melihat dengan sendirinya lebam pada tubuh Changmin, Yunho memutuskan membawa Changmin dari rumah ahjummanya.

Yunho berjanji bahwa Changmin akan membahagiakan Changmin walaupun dia harus bekerja keras. Dan Changmin yang mendapat ajakan keluar dari rumah ahjummanya tentu saja semangat, senang dan bahagia karena dia sendiri sudah tidak betah dengan kelakuan saudaranya itu. Saat usia Changmin sepuluh tahun namja itu sakit – sakitan dan Yunho membawa Changmin menuju rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan keadaan adik tersayangnya itu.

Dan apa yang mereka terima sungguh mengejutkan, kanker darah. Atau nama lainnya adalah leukemia. Changmin terpukul begitu pula Yunho, Changmin bisa saja selamat asal rajin untuk terapi, meminum obat dan melakukan operasi saat menemukan tulang sum – sum yang cocok untuknya.

Yunho berpikir keras dan akhirnya mereka pindah dari kampung halamannya Gwangju menuju Seoul agar Yunho lebih bisa mendapatkan lebih banyak uang untuk pengobatan Changmin dan saat itu memang Changmin baru memasuki Junior High School. Hidup yang mereka jalani memang keras namun Changmin merasa semua ini lebih baik ketimbang hidup bersama saudaranya.

Begitu juga Yunho yang berusaha keras memenuhi semua kebutuhan adiknya, membelikan obat, mengatur jadwal terapi. Hanya satu yang belum bisa dia lakukan, mencari uang untuk operasi Changmin dan mencari donor tulang sum – sum yang cocok dengan Changmin.

Yunho memejamkan matanya, dia harus lebih giat lagi mencari uang karena dokter bilang Changmin seharusnya sudah melakukan operasi tahun kemarin. Tapi dokter pun bingung bagaimana Changmin bisa bertahan selama lima tahun ini. Dia sehat atau hanya terlihat sehat untuk menutupi rasa sakitnya?

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasuki gedung perusahaannya lebih pagi dari kemarin, hari ini dia bangun kepagian dan tidak tahu harus apa jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi bekerja saja. Dia memperhatikan karyawannya yang baru datang langsung memberikan salam padanya. Jaejoong membalasnya dan melihat jam tangannya, pukul delapan. Setengah jam lebih awal sebelum jam kerja.

Namjoon yang sedang berdiri didekat meja resepsionis langsung menghampiri Jaejoong dan membungkuk.

" Ada apa hingga hyung datang pagi?" Tanya Namjoon

" Tidak... Hanya aku bangun kepagian jadi pergi ke kantor saja, memang tidak boleh"

" B-bukan begitu hyung"

" Hahahahaha... Sudahlah, kau sedang apa dimeja itu?"

" Aku hanya memastikan agenda hari ini pada resepsionis"

" Kenapa tidak telepon saja dari ruanganmu?"

" Aku baru sampai hyung"

" Oh? Kau datang jam delapan?"

" Biasanya jam delapan aku sudah ada diatas hyung. Aku kesiangan" Jawab Namjoon

" Astaga... Kau bisa kesiangan juga"

" Hah..."

Jaejoong dan Namjoon menghampiri lift khusus untuk para petinggi kantor. Mereka menuju lift itu terbuka sembari membicarakan agenda dan pekerjaan Jaejoong hari ini sampai Jaejoong tersadar sesuatu. Dia menoleh.

" Ahjusshi maaf aku terlambat"

Suara itu Jaejoong sangat kenal, dia mencari suara itu dan menemukan seseorang berdiri memunggunginya sembari berbicara dengan seseorang.

" Baru jam delapan Yun, ayo cepat taruh tasmu dan bantu ahjusshi membersihkan ruangan direktur"

" Ne, ahjusshi ke sana saja dulu. Aku akan menyusul"

" Ne"

Namja yang mengatakan dirinya terlambat itu berlari entah kemana sedangkan ahjusshi itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman diwajah kemudian berjalan menuju lift karyawan namun dia terhenti saat melihat Jaejoong.

" Selamat pagi sajangnim" Sapa ahjusshi itu

" Oh, pagi... Hmm... Lee ahjusshi, benar kan?"

" Ya"

" Ahjusshi akan membersihkan ruangan Jaejoong sajangnim?" Tanya Namjoon

" Ya, tapi saya tidak tahu bahwa sajangnim sudah datang. Maaf"

" Tidak apa – apa ahjusshi, bersihkan saja ruanganku, aku tidak akan terganggu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum

Tak lama lift terbuka dan Jaejoong serta Namjoon masuk kedalam lift itu, tapi Jaejoong menahan lift itu untuk tetap terbuka.

" Ahjusshi tidak masuk?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Lee ahjusshi

" N-ne?"

Lee ahjusshi kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tulisan yang ada diatas lift _'Khusus Petinggi Perusahaan'._ Lee ahjusshi langsung menggeleng, mana bisa dia naik lift yang sama dengan bosnya.

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Maaf sajangnim, lift yang saya naiki sudah terbuka" Lee ahjusshi membungkukkan tubuhnya kemudian kabur dari hadapan Jaejoong

" Hah..."

Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari tombol lift, membiarkan pintu lift tertutup dengan wajah masam.

" Kenapa sih lift ini hanya untuk petinggi perusahaan"

" Hyung.. Lift ini langsung menuju ruanganmu dan ruang meeting yang ada dilantai yang sama dengan ruanganmu"

" Aku tahu, tapi ahjusshi itu juga akan keruanganku bukan?"

" Hyung, kau tahu peraturan perusahaan kan?"

" Huh... Selalu bawa – bawa peraturan perusahaan. Kau menyebalkan Namjoon ah"

Namjoon hanya tersenyum maklum mendengar keluhan bosnya itu, yah... Jaejoong memang orang yang sangat baik tanpa memikirkan statusnya sebagai bos dia menyamakan semua orang. Yang membuat orang – orang berbeda dimata Jaejoong adalah perbuatannya.

Jaejoong duduk dikursinya dan mereganggangkan tubuhnya, baru saja appanya memberi kabar bahwa dia pergi ke New York bersama eommanya selama sebulan ini untuk mengurus perusahaan sang appa yang akan membuka cabang baru lagi disana.

Jaejoong tidak masalah, toh memang dia sering ditinggal orangtuanya sejak dulu. Juga, sebentar lagi sepupunya akan datang menemaninya dan tinggal diapartemennya sementara waktu ini karena dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya kejenjang sarjana tahun ini.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya, Jaejoong menyuruh orang yang ternyata adalah Lee ahjusshi itu masuk. Namja paruh baya itu membersihkan ruangan Jaejoong mulai dari menyapu ruangannya. Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana Lee ahjusshi bekerja.

Sangat teliti dan bersih, Jaejoong suka dengan cara Lee ahjusshi membersihkan ruangannya. Kemudian Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memainkan kursinya dengan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" Ahjusshi" Panggil Jaejoong

" Ya sajangnim?" Lee ahjusshi langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong

" Apa ahjusshi yang selalu membersihkan ruanganku?"

" Sebenarnya saya membersihkan ruangan ini berdua, satu orang lagi tengah menyiapkan air di lantai bawah. Sebentar lagi dia kesini"

" Oh..."

" Kenapa? Apa ada yang kurang bersih"

" Tidak ahsjusshi, ruanganku bersih"

Lee ahjusshi tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Jaejoong yang masih belum sibuk hanya bermain – main dimejanya. Dia sebenarnya sedang menunggu Namjoon yang sedang mengambil data keuangan untuknya.

Jaejoong jadi mengingat suara namja yang tadi dia dengar di bawah sebelum masuk ke dalam lift. Suara itu mirip sekali dengan suara namja bernama Jung Yunho yang kemarin dia temui di restoran. Apa mungkin namja itu juga bekerja disini?

Dan kenapa juga Jaejoong kembali mengingat senyuman namja kemarin? Kenapa dadanya menghangat dan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya? Padahal dia baru bertemu satu kali dengan namja itu dan tidak mengenalnya?

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuyarkan lamuman Jaejoong, dia membenarkan duduknya dan berdehem sekali.

" Masuk"

 **Ceklek**

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan siapa yang masuk kedalam ruangannya, seorang namja tinggi yang langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya setelah pintu ruangan Jaejoong dia tutup.

" Kemari Yun" Lee ahjusshi menyuruh namja tinggi itu menghampirinya yang tengah membersihkan lantai

" Ne ahjusshi"

Nah,

Jaejoong benar merasa bahwa suara namja tinggi itu sungguh mirip dengan suara pelayan yang kemarin dia temui di restoran.

" Kau bersihkan kacanya ne Yun"

" Ne ahjusshi"

Namja tinggi itu membawa peralatannya menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh Lee ahjusshi, sebuah kaca yang ada dibelakang meja kerja sang bos. Mau tak mau dia berhenti disamping meja kerja Jaejoong dan membungkukkan tubuhnya kembali.

" Maaf sajangnim, aku akan membersihkan kaca yang ada dibelakang meja kerja anda"

" N-ne"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap namja yang ada disamping meja kerjanya, astaga... Mata dan bibir itu...

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Annyeong!

Cho update in Begin biar pada ga jamuran walaupun udah pada lumutan nunggunya hahahahaha

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **Mangk'war718, Avanrio11, ismi mimi, Jung Jjyunie dmcp, dheaniyuu, eL Ree, misschokyulate, babywuzidy, Bestin84, vix, YunjaeSalute, littlecupcake noona, uknowme2309, changmin's girl, Jaenna, bijin YJS, GaemGyu92, Princess Jae, Park Rinhyun-Uchiha, Yunjae Lover, MyBooLoveBear, Ineedtohateyou, alby. Chun, angel sparkyu,**

 **.**

 **Para Guest, yang udh follow, fav juga para SiDer.**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih ya #bow**

.

Hmmm...

Karena banyak yang minta TBC jadi cho lanjutin ceritanya jadi... Maaf ya bwt yang minta ff ini END kkkkk...

.

Maaf juga blm bisa bales ripiu kalian di chap kmrn, Cho bales di chap selanjutnya ne?

.

Jja, see u next chap?

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

 **Minggu, 17 Juli 2016**


	3. Chapter 2

Begin

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK dan lain – lain (termasuk BTS)

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, YAOI

Rate : T

Alur suka – suka, membosankan

.

.

.

.

.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya, Jaejoong menyuruh orang yang ternyata adalah Lee ahjusshi itu masuk. Namja paruh baya itu membersihkan ruangan Jaejoong mulai dari menyapu ruangannya. Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana Lee ahjusshi bekerja.

Sangat teliti dan bersih, Jaejoong suka dengan cara Lee ahjusshi membersihkan ruangannya. Kemudian Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya dan memainkan kursinya dengan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

" Ahjusshi" Panggil Jaejoong

" Ya sajangnim?" Lee ahjusshi langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya pada Jaejoong

" Apa ahjusshi yang selalu membersihkan ruanganku?"

" Sebenarnya saya membersihkan ruangan ini berdua, satu orang lagi tengah menyiapkan air di lantai bawah. Sebentar lagi dia kesini"

" Oh..."

" Kenapa? Apa ada yang kurang bersih?"

" Tidak ahsjusshi, ruanganku bersih"

Lee ahjusshi tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Jaejoong yang masih belum sibuk hanya bermain – main dimejanya. Dia sebenarnya sedang menunggu Namjoon yang sedang mengambil data keuangan untuknya.

Jaejoong jadi mengingat suara namja yang tadi dia dengar di bawah sebelum masuk ke dalam lift. Suara itu mirip sekali dengan suara namja bernama Jung Yunho yang kemarin dia temui di restoran. Apa mungkin namja itu juga bekerja disini?

Dan kenapa juga Jaejoong kembali mengingat senyuman namja kemarin? Kenapa dadanya menghangat dan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya? Padahal dia baru bertemu satu kali dengan namja itu dan tidak mengenalnya?

 **Tok Tok Tok**

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuyarkan lamuman Jaejoong, dia membenarkan duduknya dan berdehem sekali.

" Masuk"

 **Ceklek**

Jaejoong menyipitkan matanya untuk memastikan siapa yang masuk kedalam ruangannya, seorang namja tinggi yang langsung membungkukkan tubuhnya setelah pintu ruangan Jaejoong dia tutup.

" Kemari Yun" Lee ahjusshi menyuruh namja tinggi itu menghampirinya yang tengah membersihkan lantai

" Ne ahjusshi"

Nah,

Jaejoong benar merasa bahwa suara namja tinggi itu sungguh mirip dengan suara pelayan yang kemarin dia temui di restoran.

" Kau bersihkan kacanya ne Yun"

" Ne ahjusshi"

Namja tinggi itu membawa peralatannya menuju tempat yang dimaksudkan oleh Lee ahjusshi, sebuah kaca yang ada dibelakang meja kerja sang bos. Mau tak mau dia berhenti disamping meja kerja Jaejoong dan membungkukkan tubuhnya kembali.

" Maaf sajangnim, aku akan membersihkan kaca yang ada dibelakang meja kerja anda"

" N-ne"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap namja yang ada disamping meja kerjanya, astaga... Mata dan bibir itu...

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 2 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" E-eh..."

" Sajangnim gwaenchana?"

Jaejoong benar – benar terpaku sepersekian detik sebelum dia mengangguk, wajah ini memang benar wajah namja yang dia temui tadi malam. Seorang pelayan restoran tempat keluarganya makan. Yunho pun tak kalah kagetnya karena dia baru saja bertemu dengan namja yang ada didepannya ini tadi malam, benarkan?

" Kau..."

" Ne sajangnim?" Tanya Yunho gugup

" Tadi malam, direstoran..."

" Y-ya sajangnim, itu aku" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian dia dengan cepat menuju belakang Jaejoong untuk membersihkan kaca jendela

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali dan dia sadar apa yang dikatakan Yunho, jadi benar namja itu bekerja di restoran malam kemarin, kenapa?

" Eoh?"

Kenapa Jaejoong jadi ingin tahu seperti ini sih? Dia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali – kali dan mencoba fokus pada dokumen yang ada dimejanya.

 **Tok Tok**

" Hyung"

" Ya Namjoon ah"

" Aku bawakan kau susu"

" Mwo?"

Namjoon mendekat dan menaruh segelas susu coklat diatas meja Jaejoong dan itu membuat wajah Jaejoong merona, susu? Diusianya yang sudah dua puluh enam tahun? Jaejoong memang suka susu tapi astaga... Kenapa harus didepan Yunho?! Eh... memang kenapa kalau dia meminum susu di depan Yunho?

" Eommamu menelepon dan menyuruhku membuatkanmu susu coklat" Jawab Namjoon

" Namjoon ah..." Panggil Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" Aku mau kopi saja"

" Lho, hyung kan tidak terbiasa meminum kopi"

jaejoong meringis, gagal sudah rencananya untuk tampil cool didepan dua officeboy-nya (terutama Yunho).

" Tapi..."

" Kenapa sih hyung? Sudah minum saja, kau ingin yang lain?"

" Hah..." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya " Apa kegiatanku hari ini?"

" Hmm... pagi ini setelah kau menghabiskan susumu kita harus pergi ke perusahaan Changwon, mengurus beberapa perjanjian perusahaan dan siangnya pergi ke perusahaan Min untuk menandatangani kontrak"

" Arasseo"

Jaejoong mengambil cangkir susu yang ada didepannya dan meminumnya sekali tenggak, asistennya ini kadang bersikap kaku tapi juga bisa memalukan dirinya. Ugh...

" Sudah, ayo kita berangkat"

Namjoon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal kemudian mengambil selembar tisu dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengerutkan keningnya.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hapus dulu bekas susu coklatnya hyung, kau terlihat seperti yeoja manis seperti itu"

Ugh...

Jaejoong ingin menenggelamkan Namjoon ke dasar sungai Han sekarang juga. Tidak bisakah namja itu menghentikan kelakuannya yang seperti ini?

Jaejoong yang malu segera mengambil tisu dari tangan Namjoon dan mengusap pelan bagian bibirnya, dia kemudian berjalan keluar ruangannya diiringi Namjoon. Dia tidak mau melihat bagaimana reaksi Yunho tentangnya pagi ini. Menyebalkan...

Tanpa diketahui Jaejoong, Yunho tersenyum mendengar percakapan sederhana antara bos dan asisten bosnya. Susu coklat langsung mengingatkan Yunho pada Changmin karena sang adik sangat menyukai susu coklat.

Dan ngomong – ngomong dia sudah ketahun bekerja didua tempat. Yunho lupa menanyakan pada Lee ahjusshi apakah memiliki dua pekerjaan dipermasalahkan di perusahaan ini. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Lee ahjusshi.

" Ahjusshi" Panggil Yunho

" Ya?"

" Disini tidak ada peraturan yang melarang karyawannya bekerja didua tempat bukan?"

" Kenapa? Apa seseorang mengetahui kau bekerja di restoran Yun?"

" Ya, sajangnim. Kim sajangnim tadi malam datang ke restoran tempatku bekerja"

" Omo, lalu?"

" Dan dia mengenali tadi"

" Semoga saja tidak ada masalah Yun. Kau memang benar – benar butuh dana besar untuk adikmu kan? Aku harap sajangnim akan mengerti"

" Ya, aku harap juga begitu"

Yunho berdoa semoga tidak ada kejadian buruk karena hal ini, dia memang membutuhkan banyak uang untuk Changmin. Tiga pekerjaan dan dia tidak mengeluh, dia ingin mengumpulkan uang untuk operasi Changmin sebelum terlambat.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendesah lelah didalam mobil, seharian ini sudah dua perusahaan yang dia tangani. Tugasnya selesai untuk mendengarkan dan menandatangani surat perjanjian dan kontrak baru. Ugh... Dia tidak menyukai pekerjaan seperti ini tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kedua orangtuanya hanya memiliki dia sebagai penerus dan yang bisa dia lakukan adalah melakukan semuanya dengan baik sehingga appa dan eommanya tidak kecewa padanya.

" Mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Sudah tidak ada kegiatan hyung"

" Aku ingin segera ke kantor Namjoon ah, lelah..."

" Arasseo"

Namjoon mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang dan membuat Jaejoong nyaman hingga dia tertidur didalam mobil.

Sesampainya dikantor, Jaejoong kembali disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya yang sudah menumpuk diatas meja. Namjoon membantunya dan tidak membiarkan Jaejoong berpikir sendiri.

" Aku ketoilet dulu Namjoon ah" Ucap jaejoong

" Ne hyung"

Jaejoong berjalan keluar ruangannya, menuju toilet karyawan. Bisa saja dia memakai toilet khusus untuk petinggi tapi Jaejoong ingin merasakan toilet karyawan seperti dulu. Ugh... Jaejoong rindu menjadi karyawan biasa.

Selesai menuntaskan keinginannya Jaejoong berjalan dan melewati ruang pantry, dia mendengar beberapa office boy tengah mengobrol sembari membuat kopi, mungkin pesanan dari karyawan perusahaan.

" Aigo.. Kau lihat tidak Ahra sshi dengan Ji Hoon sshi?"

" Kenapa ahjusshi?"

Kali ini Jaejoong mendengar suara Yunho, senang bergosip juga dia?

" Kau tidak tahu Ji Hoon sshi itu kekasih Boa sshi dari divisi produksi tapi rumor beredar dia selingkuh dengan Ahra sshi"

" Ahjusshi itu hanya rumor. Lagi pula... Kopi yang ahjusshi buat lebih penting tuh... Aku akan membersihkan toilet dulu. Annyeong"

" Yak Yun!"

OMO!

Jaejoong segera menjauh dari pintu dan berlagak jalan menuju ruangannya saat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan Yunho dengan atribut kebersihannya.

" Sa-sajangnim" Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Y-ye"

" Sajangnim ada perlu?"

" Tidak ada, aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi"

" Oh... Baiklah sajangnim" Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya hendak pergi namun dia teringat sesuatu hingga dia menatap Jaejoong

" Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong yang entah kenapa malah gugup

" Ma-maaf sajangnim saya hanya ingin bertanya. Berhubung sajangnim juga sudah tahu saya bekerja di restoran kemarin"

" Ah, kenapa?"

" Disini... Tidak ada peraturan yang melarang karyawannya bekerja didua tempat bukan sajangnim?"

Oh...

Masalah itu...

Sebenarnya sang appa pernah melarang salah satu kawyawannya bekerja didua tempat tapi karena dia bekerja di bagian promosi dan produksi sehingga dikhawatirkan bisa membocorkan rahasia perusahaan. Tapi Yunho ada dibagian office boy, bagaimana dia menjawabnya?

" Hmm... Kau bisa temui aku pukul lima sore nanti? Aku sebenarnya ingin membahas hal ini"

Yunho tersentak, dia takut sang sajangnim melarangnya untuk bekerja didua tempat.

" Kau bekerjalah dan temui aku dua jam lagi" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian pergi dari hadapan Yunho yang masih membatu karena gugup dan takut

.

.

.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, usai membersihkan toilet dia kembali ke pantry dan duduk merenung. Pikirannya kemana – mana dan yang paling buruk dia dipecat dari perusahaan karena pekerjaannya.

" Tenanglah Yun, sajangnim tidak akan memecatmu"

" Hojun ah.. Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu?" Tanya Yunho pada teman office boy-nya

" Sajangnim adalah orang yang baik, kau harus yakin itu"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Yah... Mau bagaimana lagi...

" Sudah pukul lima, kau harus menemui sajangnim bukan?" Tanya Lee ahjusshi yang tahu permasalahan Yunho

" Ya, aku akan pergi kesana. Aku pergi dulu"

" Kami berdoa yang terbaik untukmu Yun, semoga hasilnya baik dan itu bisa menjadi hadiah bagi ulangtahunmu"

" Terima kasih, kalau semua berjalan lancar itu merupakan hadiah ulangtahunku yang paling tidak terlupakan"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dan berjalan menuju ruang sajangnum-nya dan di depan dia sudah ditunggu oleh Namjoon.

" Sajangnim memintaku untuk menemuinya pukul lima"

" Ya, dia sudah menunggumu. Silahkan"

Namjoon membukakan pintu dan menyuruh Yunho untuk masuk, dia menuruti Namjoon dan melihat Jaejoong tengah serius mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Yunho terpana beberapa detik dengan keseriusan Jaejoong namun dia segera menyadarkan dirinya dan berjalan mendekat.

" Hyung, Yunho sshi sudah datang"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Namjoon kemudian matanya menatap Yunho dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Duduklah"

" N-ne sajangnim"

Dengan ragu Yunho duduk diseberang tempat duduk Jaejoong dan menyatukan kedua tangannya diatas lututnya, gugup.

" Boleh aku bertanya kenapa kau memiliki dua pekerjaan?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Itu... Karena saya membutuhkan biaya sajangnim"

" Kenapa? Apa tidak cukup jika kau hanya bekerja disini?"

" Saya membutuhkan banyak biaya untuk hidup. Saya mohon tidak memecat saya"

Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya, memecat? Siapa? Dirinya akan memecat Yunho?

" Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

" Maaf sebelumnya tapi beberapa dari pekerjaan saya yang lama tidak memperbolehkan saya untuk bekerja didua tempat. Dan mereka akhirnya memecat saya, jadi..."

" Kalau begitu berikan alasanmu yang sebenarnya sampai kau bekerja didua tempat"

" Itu... Aku membutuhkan biaya untuk pengobatan adik saya sajangnim" Ucap Yunho kemudian menatap Jaejoong

" Pengobatan?"

" Ya, saya mengumpulkan uang untuk biayanya operasi dan membeli obat – obatan untuknya"

" Adikmu sakit apa?"

" Leukemia"

Jaejoong menahan nafasnya, tidak menyangka bahwa kehiduapan yang dialami Yunho sangatlah menyedihkan.

" Aku lihat dari CV-mu kau dulu bekerja di bagian administrasi?"

" Ya... Tapi mereka memecatku karena aku bekerja ditempat lain" Jawab Yunho kemudian dia menghembuskan nafasnya " Hanya pekerjaan seperti ini yang bisa membuatku bekerja ditempat lain sajangnim" Lanjut Yunho

Jaejoong tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan dari cerita Yunho, dia melihat namja itu menceritakan semuanya dengan jujur dengan sorot matanya.

" Berapa usia adikmu?"

" Dia... Duduk dikelas sepuluh tahun ini"

" Ah... Begitu. Baiklah... Aku ingin kau berhenti bekerja direstoran itu Yunho"

" Maksud sajangnim?"

" Ya, berhenti dan fokuslah pada pekerjaanmu disini"

Yunho tahu, inilah akhirnya. Kenapa juga dia harus bertemu sang sajangnim direstoran tempatnya bekerja malam itu. Astaga... Ini sungguh berat untuknya, apalagi sangatlah sulit mencari pekerjaan yang gajinya lumayan seperti disini.

" Sa-sajangnim, aku tidak bisa"

" Kenapa?"

" Gajiku disini hanya bisa membeli obat untuk adikku" Jujur Yunho

" Kau bisa, aku menerimamu sebagai staffku mulai besok"

" Eh?"

" Setelah melihat CV dan lamaranmu, aku ingin menjadikanmu salah satu staff diruanganku. Lagipula aku sedang kekurangan orang dan aku yakin bahwa gaji staffku diatas dua pekerjaanmu bukan?"

" Ta-tapi sajangnim..." Ucap Yunho ragu

" Dan kau bisa memiliki waktu yang lebih banyak untuk adikmu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian dia tersenyum dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya

" Sajangnim..."

Yunho tidak tahu apakah ini berita baik atau buruk untuknya, bosnya sedang memberikan kenaikkan pangkat untuknya bukan? Tapi...

" Aku tidak bisa... Bagaimana bisa aku..."

" Semua bisa saja kalau aku yang atur. Namjoon sudah mengurus kepindahanmu, kepala bagian staff juga tahu kau akan pindah kesana" Jawab Jaejoong santai

" Ak-aku... Bagaimana sajangnim bisa bertindak seperti itu?"

" Aku bertanya pada appaku serta meminta bantuan Namjoon dalam hal ini, dan aku bertanya alasan kau bekerja didua tempat. Jawabanmu memuaskan sehingga aku yakin dengan apa yang aku putuskan, kau pantas menerima eksempatan bekerja dibagian itu Yunho. Ambilah tawaranku"

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah mendengar penjelasan Jaejoong. Ini permulaan yang bagus untuknya bukan? Benar bukan? Bolehkah dia berharap setelah ini kehidupannya akan membaik?

" Sajangnim... Terima kasih.. Terima kasih untuk segala hal yang kau lakukan hari ini" Ucap Yunho dengan tulus

" Bekerjalah dengan baik besok dan anggap saja ini semua hadiah ulang tahunmu Yunho"

" Eh? Sajangnim tahu?"

" Ya, aku memegang surat lamaranmu dan Lee ahjusshi kemarin berkata bahwa salah satu temannya yang bernama Yunho berulang tahun jadi... Walau kecepatan... Selamat ulang tahun Yunho"

Yunho berdiri dari tempatnya, dia kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat dan kemblai mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Jaejoong.

" Aku akan bekerja sebaik mungkin sajangnim. Terima kasih" Ucap Yunho

" Ya"

" Aku akan keluar sekarang"

" Oke, sampai ketemu besok"

Sekali lagi Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong dan dia segera berlari ke pantry untuk menceritakan kejadian yang baru saja dialaminya sore ini.

" Kau tidak takut salah keputusan hyung?"

" Hmm? Tidak... Aku merasa tidak salah mengambil keputusan Namjoon ah"

" Hyung... Kau... Tertarik padanya?"

" Eh? Maksudmu?"

" Kau berlaga cool didepannya tapi sebenarnya kau gugup"

" YA! Siapa suruh kau memperhatikanku! Dasar asisten tidak sopan"

Namjoon menghela nafasnya dan memperhatikan bosnya yang baik hati itu, dia memang melihat raut wajah gugup saat Jaejoong berhadapan dengan Yunho dan sikap Jaejoong yang canggung tadi pagi pada Yunho serta beberapa lirikan penuh kegugupan yang dilayangkan Jaejoong untuk Yunho cukup membuktikan bahwa bosnya itu tertarik pada Yunho.

" Ugh... Kadang aku lebih suka kau yang kaku daripada yang iseng seperti ini" Gerutu Jaejoong

" Hyung yang memintaku seperti ini" Jawab Namjoon

" Ya... Dan aku menyesal"

Jaejoong membuang nafasnya berkali – kali mencoba membuat dirinya rileks. Tidak bisa dia pungkiri bahwa sedari tadi berhadapan dengan Yunho jantungnya terus berdebar halus dan dia merasa sangat gugup. Tapi semua itu berubah saat Yunho bercerita tentang adiknya yang terkena penyakit Leukemia.

Pantas saja namja itu bekerja sangat keras, setahu Jaejoong penyakit Leukemia memang membutuhkan banyak biaya dan kenapa harus orang seperti Yunho yang menanggung beban itu?

" Hyung gwaenchana?" Tanya Namjoon yang melihat wajah murung Jaejoong

" Ah... Ne... Aku ingin pulang, sepupuku akan datang malam ini"

" Bukannya mereka akan datang minggu depan?"

" Ya, tapi mereka mempercepat kedatangan mereka. Hah... Mana tahan aku hidup dengan dua namja berisik macam mereka..."

" Itu kan hanya sementara"

" Ya, enam bulan dan pasti akan seperti neraka"

" Selamat menikmatinya hyung"

" YA!"

.

.

.

.

.

" Whoooaaaa! Daebbak!"

" Kau sangat beruntung Yun"

" Hojun ah, Lee ahjusshi... Aku tidak beruntung tapi Kim sajangnim memang baik hati"

Hojun dan Lee ahjusshi sudah mendengar cerita Yunho tadi dan mereka merasa senang dan bersyukur Yunho bisa mendapatkan hal yang lebih baik untuk adiknya.

" Tapi aku gugup ahjusshi..."

" Kau ini, ahjusshi senang kau bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan itu Yun, setidaknya kau tidak harus pulang terlalu malam lagi dan bisa menemani adikmu diakhir pekan atau paling tidak mengajaknya jalan – jalan. Iya kan?" Ucap Lee ahjusshi

" Ne. nah... aku akan membersihkan semuanya. Kalian berdua pulang saja" Ucap Yunho penuh semangat

" Mana bisa begitu?"

" Bisa, anggap saja ini adalah hadiah dariku. Sana, kalian pulang saja"

" Aigo... Aku akan membantumu Jung dan jangan menolak" Ucap Hojun dan mulai mengambil alat – alat kebersihan dan mereka mulai pergi keruang karyawan dan staff untuk membersihkan tempat itu

Yunho mulai menyapu dari sudut kesudut memastikan bahwa tempat itu bersih dari noda karena dia memang menyukai kebersihan.

" Aku tidak menyangka kau akan bekerja disini Yun besok!" Pekik Hojun sangat senang

" Ne, aku juga tidak menyangka" Ucap Yunho sembari menyapu

" Tapi... Kau tidak akan melupakan kami bukan?"

" Ish, apa sih yang kau bicarakan aku akan tetap menjadi Yunho yang kalian kenal!"

" Hahahahaha, awas saja kau kalau berubah"

Mereka akhirnya membersihkan ruangan itu dengan bersenda gurau. Sementara itu Jaejoong baru saja keluar dari ruangannya dan dia sempat berhenti didepan ruang karyawan, melihat Yunho dan Hojun yang sedang membersihkan ruangannya dari balik kaca.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat perilaku Yunho dan membuat Namjoon yang dibelakangnya tersneyum juga dengan kelakuan bosnya yang unik itu. Namun selang beberapa detik suara ponsel Jaejoong membuyarkan semuanya. Jaejoong segera membaca pesan yang dikirimkan untuknya dan menghela nafasnya.

" Aku akan pulang ke rumah, eomma merindukanku katanya"

" Arasseo"

" Hah... Baiklah, aku tidak akan membiarkan ibuku yang segarang macam itu mencincangku kalau aku datang terlambat" Ucap jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju mobilnya yang sudah terparkir di depan lobby " Sampai ketemu besok Yun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa salahnya aku tidak punya apa – apa?"

Seorang namja mengayunkan ayunan yang sedang didudukinya dengan pelan. Dia menunduk dan tangannya memegang rantai ayunan yang ada disebelah kiri dan kanannya.

" Memangnya aku ingin seperti ini... Huh... Kenapa orang kaya selalu saja seenaknya?"

Namja itu kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap langit yang sudah menggelap, angin malam itu menjadi temannya dan dia menyukai hal itu.

" Hyung pulang malam lagi... Padahal besok ulang tahunnya" Lirih namja itu " Dan untungnya aku sudah membeli hadiah untuknya, semoga hyung suka" Namja itu kemudian tersenyum

Dia bersenandung lirih sampai dia mendengar sebuah suara yang mengagetkannya, dia melihat seorang namja terlihat panik menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, seperti sedang bingung.

Namja tinggi itu memperhatikan namja yang sedang panik itu dan tersenyum, lucu. Seperti anak bebek yang sedang mencari induknya. Ups...

Yang dia tahu namja yang sedang diperhatikannya itu kini berjalan menuju taman dan berdiri dengan raut wajah bingung. Namja itu kemudian melihat seseorang duduk diayunan, kakinya melangkah ragu namun dia harus melakukannya, ini sudah larut.

" Ng..."

Namja yang duduk diayunan itu menatap namja yang ada didepannya, namja itu menatapnya dengan wajah memelas hingga akhirnya dia membuka suaranya.

" Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanyanya kemudian bangkit dari duduk nyamannya diayunan

" Ah~ Syukurlah kau bisa membantuku" Ucap namja itu terdengar lega

" Ya?"

" Aku kecopetan dan mencoba berjalan kaki menuju apartemen sepupuku tapi aku... Nyasar" Ucap namja itu kemudian menunjukkan cengirannya

Namja tinggi yang tadi duduk diatas ayunan membulatkan mulutnya, tersesat? Berapa usianya sampai bisa tersesat?

" Tersesat?"

" Ne, aku ingin menelepon tapi lupa bahwa dompetku dicopet dan aku tadi menghabiskan uang terakhirku untuk makan es krim, menyusuri jalan dan malah tersesat kesini" Namja itu mempoutkan bibirnya

" Eh?"

" Bisa kau... Ugh... Antarkan aku ke halte bus terdekat dan meminjamiku uang? Aku akan menggantinya nanti" Ucap namja itu memelas dan matanya berkaca – kaca

Oh, hal itu membuat namja tinggi itu tidak tega dan akhirnya tersenyum.

" Ayo aku antar ke halte"

" Whooaaa~~~ Terima kasih!"

 **GREP**!

OMO!

Namja tinggi itu tersentak saat namja yang meminta bantuannya itu dengan seenaknya memeluknya. Astaga!

" Kau penyelamatku! Kajja!"

" N-ne"

Namja tinggi itu merasa wajahnya memanas karena perlakuan namja itu namun dia segera menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan bersama namja itu.

" Kau masih sekolah, kenapa pulang larut sekali?" Tanyanya

" Aku... Hari ini ada urusan"

" Oh...Oh ya, aku Kim Junsu. Kau?"

" Aku Changmin"

" Hanya Changmin?"

" Jung Changmin"

" Kau tinggi sekali Changmin ah!" Pekik namja bernama Junsu itu dan membandingkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Changmin hingga membuat Changmin terkekeh " Sewaktu aku masih sekolah aku tidak setinggi kau!"

Changmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya, jadi namja yang meminta bantuannya ini bukan anak sekolahan?

" Memang kau bukan anak sekolah lagi?" Tanya Changmin memberanikan diri

" Eoh? Apa aku tampak semuda itu? Hehehehe... Aku sudah kuliah Changmin ah, usiaku saja sudah dua puluh satu tahun"

Changmin kembali membulatkan mulutnya dan akhirnya dia mengangguk.

" Maaf kalau aku tidak sopan padamu"

" Aish, kau ini tidak usah sungkan panggil saja aku hyung"

" Arasseo"

Dalam perjalan mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan mengobrol. Tidak bisa dibilang mengobrol juga karena Junsu lebih banyak bertanya pada Changmin dan menatap seragam Changmin yang sudah familiar dimatanya.

" Nah sudah sampai, hyung bisa memakai kartu bus ku" Ucap Changmin kemudian memberikan kartu busnya

" Lalu kau?"

" Aku masih punya satu lagi hyung pakai saja, jangan sampai tersesat lagi. Apartemen yang kau maksud bisa dibilang jauh dari sini, jadi... Hati – hati hyung"

" Arasseo, terima kasih sekali Changmin ah. Hmm.. Berapa nomor ponselmu? Aku akan mengganti uangnya"

" Tidak perlu hyung"

" Aish kau ini, berikan saja nomor ponselmu dan aku akan menghubungimu karena kau adalah orang yang sangat baik, pahlawanku! Hahahahaha" Ucap Junsu dengan nada cerianya

Akhirnya Changmin menurut, dia mengeluarkan buku dan pulpen kemudain menuliskan nomor ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Junsu.

" Itu busmu sudah datang"

" Ne, sekali lagi terima kasih ne Changmin? Kau benar – benar baik hati"

" Ne hyung, sama – sama"

Sebelum naik ke dalam bus Junsu kembali memeluk Changmin dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Changmin hingga bus yang dia tumpangi melaju. Changmin tersenyum mengingat kejadian awal mereka bertemu dan dia kahirnya berjalan menuju flat tempatnya tinggal bersama sang kakak.

Sementara itu...

" Omo! Pantas saja terlihat familiar, seragamnya sama dengan si evil itu!" Pekik Junsu didalam bus

.

.

.

.

.

 **CEKLEK**

" Kau baru pulang Min?"

" Eoh hyung? Sudah pulang?"

Changmin melirik jam dinding didalam ruangan, pukul setengah sebelas. Biasanya sang hyung akan pulang pukul dua belas.

" Ya, kemarilah. Kau sudah makan?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Aigoo... Sudah jam berapa kau belum makan juga Min? Kemarilah ada yang hyung ingin ceritakan"

Changmin menurut, dia menaruh tasnya dan mendekat kearah meja persegi yang ada didalam ruangan itu dan duduk berhadapan dengan hyungnya. Didepannya sudah ada beberapa makanan yang menggugah seleranya, bulgogi serta ramyun.

" Makanlah"

" Ne"

Changmin makan dengan tenang, dia menikmati makan malam hari ini dan sesekali tersenyum karena dia kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Junsu.

" Kenapa tersenyum begitu? Ada hal baik yang kau temui hari ini?" Tanya Yunho

" Aniya hyung, akku hanya membantu seseorang yang tersesat tadi makanya aku pulang larut"

" Oh... Lain kali kau harus kabari hyung. Mengerti?"

" Ne hyung, lalu hyung ingin cerita apa?"

Yunho sang kakak menghentikan acara makannya dan menatap sang adik, Changmin yang ditatap seperti ini mengerutkan keningnya. Hyung tidak akan memberikan kabar buruk bukan?

" Hyung tadi mengundurkan diri di restoran tempat hyung bekerja"

" Kenapa?" Sontak Changmin menjadi khawatir karena hyungnya mengundurkan diri ditempatnya bekerja

" Jangan khawatir Min, sajangnim di perusahaan tempat hyung bekerja ingin hyung bekerja menjadi staff-nya. Bukan lagi dibagian office boy"

" Jinjja?" Changmin membulatkan matanya dan dia tersenyum saat sang hyung mengangguk " Daebakk hyung!"

" Ne, semoga ini awal yang baik untuk kita ya?"

" Maaf hyung, aku belum bisa membantu apa – apa"

" Apa yang kau katakan eoh? Kau belajar dengan sungguh – sungguh saja sudah membantu hyung"

Changmin dan sang hyung tersenyum bersama dan akhirnya mereka larut dalam obrolan mereka dan cerita mereka masing – masing.

.

.

.

.

" Ugh..."

Changmin meraba kesamping dan menemukan ponselnya, dia membuka matanya dan mematikan alarm yang sudah dia atur tadi sore. Dia mengusap pelan matanya dan menoleh kesamping, hyungnya tengah tertidur.

Changmin bangkit untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi dan menaruhnya disamping sang hyung.

" Selamat ulang tahun hyung" Lirih Changmin

.

.

.

.

Yunho membuka matanya saat dia merasakan alarm ponselnya berbunyi, dia segera duduk dan merenggangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dia melihat Changmin yang masih tertidur pulas dan itu membuatnya senang.

Dia mengusap puncak kepala Changmin dan hendak beranjak namun matanya menemukan sesuatu disamping tempatnya tidur. Dia mengambilnya dan tersenyum lebar hingga membuat matanya tertutup.

" Changmin ah! Gomawoooo~~~"

Yunho memeluk Changmin yang masih tertidur lelap dan langsung membuat Changmin kaget, dia sesak karena hyungnya memeluknya begitu erat namun tak lama dia tersenyum senang dengan pelukan hyungnya itu.

Usai pelukan hangat itu, Yunho bergegas untuk mengantarkan susu dan koran, pekerjaannya dipagi hari yang masih belum diketahui oleh sajangnimnya. Dia senang melakukan hal ini, dia jadi bisa mendapatkan sarapan gratis karena sang pemilik selalu memberikan dua kotak susu untuknya.

Setelahnya, mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte bus dan menaiki bus yang berbeda, Yunho sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Changmin yang sudah bersusah payah membelikannya jam tangannya yang kini sudah dipakainya.

Changmin tersenyum karenag sang hyung menyukai apa yang diberikannya, sang hyung bahkan berjanji akan mengajaknya makan daging bakar malam ini!

Yunho melambaikan tangannya pada Changmin yang sudah berada didalam bus dan tak lama dia menaiki bus menuju tempatnya bekerja, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia sungguh merasa gugup. Pikiran – pikiran negatifnya juga bertebaran begitu saja didalam kepalanya.

Bagaimana jika para karyawan tidak menganggapnya? Diakan hanya seorang officeboy yang tiba- tiba menjadi staff perusahaan itu. Yang Yunho tahu sangat sulit melewati tes perusahaan Kim dan mereka sangat pandai dan beruntung bisa masuk ke dalam perusahaan Kim.

Bagaimana ini?

Yunho disambut oleh Namjoon dimeja resepsionis pagi ini, dia merapikan kemeja yang dipakainya dan menyapa Namjoon dengan formal. Kemudian Namjoon membawa Yunho menuju ruang staff tempat Yunho bekerja. Sudah ada beberapa yang datang dan mereka cukup kaget melihat Yunho masuk bersama Namjoon.

" Mulai saat ini Yunho akan bekerja bersama kalian, aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan Yunho" Ucap Namjoon

" Aku Jung Yunho, mulai hari ini bekerja disini. Mohon bantuannya" Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat sembari berdoa dalam hati semoga semua akan baik – baik saja

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

 **BRUUGGHHH**

" Ups... Maaf tidak terrlihat"

Namja itu jatuh setelah seseorang mencekal kakinya, dia menoleh dan melihat namja berambut ikal tengah terkekeh kearahnya. Tidak bisakah hari ini menjadi hari tenangnya? Kepalanya sedikit pusing sejak pagi sebenarnya tapi dia tidak mau sang hyung mengkhawatirkannya.

Namja itu bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari sang namja ikal, lebih baik dia segera menuju ke kelasnya mumpung masih sepi sehingga dia bisa membaca buku pelajarannya terlebih dahulu. Lagipula menjauhi masalah lebih baik bukan?

" Oh... Sekarang kau mengacuhkanku Jung Changmin? Hey anak miskin! Kau tidak punya sopan santun ya? Tidak diajarkan orangtuamu? Ups.. Aku lupa kau tidak memiliki orangtua"

Namja itu, Changmin. Dia menghembuskan nafas kesalnya dan menghadapkan dirinya menuju namja yang tadi mencekal kakinya. Dirinya sudah banyak bersabar sejak sekolah di tempat elit ini, kalau bukan karena beasiswanya Changmin lebih memilih sekolah biasa saja. Kenapa ada orang kaya yang menyebalkan seperti dirinya sih?

" Lalu aku harus apa... Cho Kyuhyun?"

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ TBC ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeong!

Cho kembali bawa ff Begin... Harusnya diupdate hari sabtu kemarin tapi... Karena ada sesuatu jadi baru bisa update hari ini, Otte?

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **909596 (makasih udah baca ya ^^), Jj (diusahakan~~), lovgraavanime14 (doain aja ya?), uknowme2309 (maunya ngapain nc? Kkkk), yes (sip), yunjae heart (Cho pasti selalu semangat, update na diusahain soon kkkk), eL Ree (semoga bang mimin kesayangannya Cho sembuh), Mimimi (hmm... liad chap depan?), MyBooLoveBear (kacian, Cho aja jamuran nulisnya hahahaha, home di update kok ^^), sekaaaaaai (sip), dheaniyuu (iya nih...), Avanrio11 (sabar ya... doa in aja dia sembuh kkkk), ismi mimi (hayuluh... cho belom kepikiran buat angst tapi... cho pertimbangin deh :p),**

 **littlecupcake noona (pasti jaemma selalu semangat buat dapetin Yunpa kkkkk), Philomena9095 (bang mimin cuma punya cho :p, semoga karakter jaemma ga berubah di chap depan! Hehehehe), Bijin YJS (lumutan dan cho karatan kkkk, iya cyiinn~~ fighting), alby. Chun (iya nih...), misschokyulate2 (iya kyk na...), Jejae (ini udah di update tp emang lambat... ahahhaha), GaemGyu92 (doain biar dia cepet sembuh ya ^^), Mangk'war718 (iya...)**

 **.**

 **Makasih juga buat yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer #bow**

 **.**

Kalo ada yang perhatiin ff ini sama ff Cho yang Voice agak sama. Ada yang perhatiin?

Jaemma kaya, Yunpa ga mampu dan Changmin sakit Leukemia. Cho emang sengaja samain tapi pengen jalan cerita yang beda.

Untuk angst Cho belum kepikiran tapi ngeliat penyakin bang Mimin disini... Hmm... #smirk Bang mimin maafkan Cho kesayanganmu ini hahahahahah #DiGaplokGajah

See u next chap?

Chuuuuuu~~~

.

.

.

 **Selasa, 5 September 2016**


	4. Chapter 3

**Begin**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, BTS maybe?

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Alur suka – suka, membosankan

.

.

.

.

.

" Changmin ah! Gomawoooo~~~"

Yunho memeluk Changmin yang masih tertidur lelap dan langsung membuat Changmin kaget, dia sesak karena hyungnya memeluknya begitu erat namun tak lama dia tersenyum senang dengan pelukan hyungnya itu.

Usai pelukan hangat itu, Yunho bergegas untuk mengantarkan susu dan koran, pekerjaannya dipagi hari yang masih belum diketahui oleh sajangnimnya. Dia senang melakukan hal ini, dia jadi bisa mendapatkan sarapan gratis karena sang pemilik selalu memberikan dua kotak susu untuknya.

Setelahnya, mereka berjalan bersama menuju halte bus dan menaiki bus yang berbeda, Yunho sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Changmin yang sudah bersusah payah membelikannya jam tangannya yang kini sudah dipakainya.

Changmin tersenyum karenag sang hyung menyukai apa yang diberikannya, sang hyung bahkan berjanji akan mengajaknya makan daging bakar malam ini!

Yunho melambaikan tangannya pada Changmin yang sudah berada didalam bus dan tak lama dia menaiki bus menuju tempatnya bekerja, jantungnya berdegup kencang dan dia sungguh merasa gugup. Pikiran – pikiran negatifnya juga bertebaran begitu saja didalam kepalanya.

Bagaimana jika para karyawan tidak menganggapnya? Diakan hanya seorang officeboy yang tiba- tiba menjadi staff perusahaan itu. Yang Yunho tahu sangat sulit melewati tes perusahaan Kim dan mereka sangat pandai dan beruntung bisa masuk ke dalam perusahaan Kim.

Bagaimana ini?

Yunho disambut oleh Namjoon dimeja resepsionis pagi ini, dia merapikan kemeja yang dipakainya dan menyapa Namjoon dengan formal. Kemudian Namjoon membawa Yunho menuju ruang staff tempat Yunho bekerja. Sudah ada beberapa yang datang dan mereka cukup kaget melihat Yunho masuk bersama Namjoon.

" Mulai saat ini Yunho akan bekerja bersama kalian, aku harap kalian bisa bekerja sama dengan Yunho" Ucap Namjoon

" Aku Jung Yunho, mulai hari ini bekerja disini. Mohon bantuannya" Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya sembilan puluh derajat sembari berdoa dalam hati semoga semua akan baik – baik saja

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu...

 **BRUUGGHHH**

" Ups... Maaf tidak terrlihat"

Namja itu jatuh setelah seseorang mencekal kakinya, dia menoleh dan melihat namja berambut ikal tengah terkekeh kearahnya. Tidak bisakah hari ini menjadi hari tenangnya? Kepalanya sedikit pusing sejak pagi sebenarnya tapi dia tidak mau sang hyung mengkhawatirkannya.

Namja itu bangkit dari jatuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari sang namja ikal, lebih baik dia segera menuju ke kelasnya mumpung masih sepi sehingga dia bisa membaca buku pelajarannya terlebih dahulu. Lagipula menjauhi masalah lebih baik bukan?

" Oh... Sekarang kau mengacuhkanku Jung Changmin? Hey anak miskin! Kau tidak punya sopan santun ya? Tidak diajarkan orangtuamu? Ups.. Aku lupa kau tidak memiliki orangtua"

Namja itu, Changmin. Dia menghembuskan nafas kesalnya dan menghadapkan dirinya menuju namja yang tadi mencekal kakinya. Dirinya sudah banyak bersabar sejak sekolah di tempat elit ini, kalau bukan karena beasiswanya Changmin lebih memilih sekolah biasa saja. Kenapa ada orang kaya yang menyebalkan seperti dirinya sih?

" Lalu aku harus apa... Cho Kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 3 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Hupfh... Bosan"

Namja yang baru saja mengeluh itu menatap kesampingnya, keluar jendela. Dia sudah tiga hari berada di rumah sakit dan sangat membosankan untuknya.

 **CEKLEK**

" Siang Changmin"

" Siang Kangta hyung" Jawab namja bernama Changmin itu tanpa melihat orang yag masuk kedalam kamar rawatnya

" Bagaimana kabarnu?"

" Bosan hyung, sepi"

Namja bernama Kangta itu tersenyum maklum, kamar rawat yang biasanya Changmin akan mendapatkan teman dikamar rawatnya tapi karena semua penuh dan ruang rawat ini yang kosong terpaksa Changmin ada disini. Padahal ada dua ranjang rawat lagi di kamar rawat itu.

" Keadaanmu bagaimana?"

" Baik, aku ingin pulang"

Kangta mendekat, dia membuat Changmin berbaring dan memeriksa denyut nadi serta detak jantung Changmin. Setelahnya dia mengganti cairan infus Changmin yang sudah menipis dan memberikan obat melalui infus.

" Luka lebammu masih terlihat" Ucap Kangta sembari menyentuh luka lebam pada pinggir mata sebelah kiri dan pinggir bibir Changmin

" Hum, sudah lebih baik"

" Hyung heran kau itu anak baik – baik tapi berkelahi"

" Aku juga tidak mau berkelahi hyung, apa bisa disebut berkelahi kalau aku tidak membalasnya?"

" Pasti ada alasannya bukan?"

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian menatap kembali pemandangan disampingnya, melihat burung – burung itu terbang dengan bebas membuatnya merasa iri. Dia juga ingin bebes seperti yang lain. Dia ingin bisa merasakan semua hal tanpa takut penyakitnya yang sering kambuh.

" Hyung..." Panggil Changmin dengan lirih

" Ya?"

" Sampai kapan aku seperti ini?"

" Kenapa?"

" Aku hanya hidup untuk membebani Yunho hyung"

Kangta mengelus helaian rambut pasien yang sudah lama dia pegang, Changmin memang memilih dirinya untuk menjadi dokter yang menanganinya. Namja itu tahu bagaimana kesulitan yang dihadapi Changmin serta hyungnya.

" Berpikirlah positif Min, kau bisa hidup selama yang kau mau. Ingat impianmu, bukankah kau ingin menjadi dokter yang bisa menyembuhkan leukemia?"

" Hum... Tapi... Bagaimana jika aku sendiri sudah tidak mau hidup?"

Ucapan itu terdengar sangat serius ditelinga Kangta, kenapa sampai Changmin berpikiran seperti itu? Apa hidupnya sudah sangat sulit?

" Hey... Kalau kau pergi bagaimana hyungmu?"

" Aku hanya beban untuknya"

" Kau mungkin berpikiran seperti itu tapi hyungmu menganggapmu harta paling berharga karena hanya kau keluarganya bukan?"

" Hyung..." Sekarang Changmin menatapnya dengan mata berkaca – kaca

" Kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana sedihnya Yunho jika kau meninggalkannya? Dia sudah ditinggal kedua orangtua kalian lalu adik tersayangnya? Yunho sangat menyayangimu, bertahanlah demi Yunho"

Changmin mengangguk, sepertinya dia memang sudah salah membicarakan tentang kematian. Tidak seharusnya dia pesimis seperti itu. Dia ingat bahwa dia masih memiliki impian yang tinggi jadi seharusnya dia tidak berpikiran untuk menyarah dalam hidupnya.

" Hyung pergi ne? Sore nanti sehabis kau makan camilan hyung akan datang"

" Ne, terima kasih hyung"

" Tidurlah, kau lelah"

" Ya"

Changmin memejamkan matanya, Kangta tidak bisa berbuat banyak lagi selain mendekat untuk mengecup kening Changmin. Bahkan Kangta pun sudah tidak menganggap Changmin pasiennya lagi, dia menyayangi Changmin seperti menyayangi adiknya.

" Jalja..."

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup Changmin membuka matanya, dia belum ingin tidur. Masih ingin melihat pemandangan indah diluar jendela kamar rawatnya. Dia jadi ingat tiga hari yang lalu namja yang merupakan teman sekelasnya, eoh? Apa Kyuhyun termasuk daftar temannya? Dia rasa tidak.

Kyuhyun menyerang Changmin, memukul beberapa kali hingga Changmin jatuh tapi Kyuhyun belum melepaskannya, dia berlutut diantara tubuh Changmin dan memukul keras rahang serta wajah Changmin. Tapi Changmin diam. Ingin tahu sampai mana kebencian namja itu padanya.

.

 **~ FLASHBACK ~**

.

" Kenapa tidak melawan hah?!" Pekik Kyuhyun menarik kerah seragam Changmin

" Kau puas?" Tanya Changmin dengan datar

 **BUAGH**

Sebuah pukul kembali dia terima kali ini dipinggir matanya tapi Changmin masih diam, menatap Kyuhyun.

" Aku membencimu! Aku benci kehadiranmu disini yang membuatku tersisih menjadi nomor dua padahal kau hanya anak miskin yang tidak sadar tempatmu!" Pekik Kyuhyun, Changmin tahu Kyuhyun tidak sendirian disana, teman – teman Kyuhyun ada tapi tidak menghentikan Kyuhyun dan malah menikmati pemandangan itu

"..."

" Aku membencimu! Sangat! Lebih baik kau tidak ada"

" Lenyapkan saja aku"

Kyuhyun sudah akan memukul Changmin kembali tapi tangannya terhenti saat melihat darah mengalir dari dalam hidung Changmin. Dan suara sang guru menggema dikoridor itu, Kyuhyun mendongakkan sepertinya ada yang melaporkan perkelahiannya pada guru itu.

" Jung Changmin, kau tidak apa – apa?"

Dua orang guru itu menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Changmin, yang satu memegangi Kyuhyun dan yang satu membantu Changmin berdiri.

" Gwaenchana saenim" Ucap Changmin datar

" Hidungmu! Astaga, Cho Kyuhyun kau kira apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kyuhyun diam dan menatap tajam Changmin, dia memperhatikan bagaimana Changmin mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah dan tidak lama Changmin terbatuk – batuk dan dia menutupi mulutnya dengan erat.

" Sa-saenim" Panggil Changmin, kepalanya kembali berputar

" Changmin gwaenchana? Astaga! Batukmu! Ayo!"

Guru itu membawa Changmin yang berjalan dengan tertatih tapi baru sampai lima langkah Changmin merasakan lemas dan dia memejamkan matanya.

" Changmin?! Bangun Min!"

" Astaga!" Kali ini guru yang ada disamping Kyuhyun yang berteriak

" Min Saenim, cepat telepon ambulan!"

" Ne Cha saenim!" Guru yang ada disamping Kyuhyun ini menatap Kyuhyun " Kita urus ini nanti Kyuhyun ah"

Dengan segera Min saenim menelepon ambulan dan mendekati Changmin yang tidak sadarkan diri, beruntung belum banyak siswa siswi yang datang karena masih pagi tapi beberapa yang melihat menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dengan ada yang mereka lihat.

Kyuhyun sendiri terpaku saat dia melihat Changmin tumbang dan tangan Changmin tidak lagi menutup mulutnya, dia melihat banyaknya darah Changmin yang keluar entah dari hidung maupun dari mulutnya. Dia bertanya – tanya dalam hati bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi? Kenapa Changmin selemah itu? Apa pukulannya terlalu kuat sampai Changmin mengeluarkan banyak darah?

" Kyu"

Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping, temannya tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan datar.

" Sudahlah, dia saja yang lemah" Ucap Chanyeol

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan namun dia tetap memperhatikan bagaimana Changmin yang ada dalam pelukan salah satu guru yang mencoba membuatnya sadar.

.

 **~ FLASHBACK OFF ~**

.

Saat sadar Changmin sudah ada diruang rawat bersama hyungnya yang ternyata meminta izin untuk pulang siang setelah sang guru menelepon. Changmin ingat bagaimana paniknya sang hyung yang datang dengan kemeja berantakan. Changmin menyakinkan pada hyungnya bahwa dia tidak apa – apa dan meminta hyungnya kembali ke kantor.

Yunho menurutinya tapi dia kembali dengan cepat saat jam kerjanya sudah selesai. Mengintrogasi Changmin namun Changmin masih bungkan, enggan menceritakan semuanya sampai hyungnya tahu bahwa dia berkelahi dengan salah satu temannya yang sekarang tengah diskors.

Dan kemarin, teman – teman sekolahnya datang untuk menjenguk. Tidak banyak memang tapi mereka adalah orang yang benar – benar menganggap Changmin teman. Mereka kadang menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk belajar diperpustakaan karena Changmin mengajarkan mereka pelajaran. Juga, mengisi waktu luang setelah pulang sekolah bersamanya.

" Bosan... Benar – benar bosan..."

Changmin kembali mengeluh dan menatap meja nakasnya, melihat ponselnya tergeletak disana dan dia jadi ingat pada Junsu, namja yang dia tolong beberapa waktu lalu yang sampai saat ini tidak ada kabarnya padahal namja itu berjanji untuk mengabarinya.

" Kau berharap apa sih Min?" Lirih Changmin dengan nada sedih sampai...

 **Drrrtttt... Drrrttt...**

Changmin mengambil ponselnya, sebuah nomor yang tidak dia kenal muncul dilayarnya. Dengan ragu Changmin menerima sambungan telepon itu.

" Yeobosseo?"

" Changmin ah. Apa aku mengganggu? Apa kau punya waktu?"

" Eoh?"

Changmin kenal dengan suara melengking itu...

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yun, kalau sudah selesai taruh dimejaku ya"

" Ne hyung"

" Yun, laporannya jangan lupa"

" Besok aku selesaikan noona"

" Jangan lupa juga besok ada meeting bersama Kim sajangnim"

" Arasseo"

Namja yang tengah meng-copy itu menghembuskan nafasnya setelah orang – orang yang ada diruangannya keluar. Hanya tinggal dia disini dan yah... Tugasnya sudah hampir selesai. Beruntungnya selama tiga hari ini namja yang baru menjadi staff itu diterima oleh staff lain apalagi mereka baik hati.

Awalnya tidak menyangka juga Yunho merupakan lulusan salah satu universitas dan mereka kagum pada Yunho yang kuliah menggunakan jalur beasiswa. Mereka bisa beradaptasi dengan Yunho cepat karena Yunho memang tidak asing bagi mereka.

" Yun"

Seseorang membuka pintu dan langsung menyapa Yunho, Yunho menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Belum selesai?" Tanya Hojun

" Sedikit lagi Hojun ah"

" Kalau sudah selesai, tunggu kami di koridor ne? Tugas kami sudah hampir selesai juga"

" Oke"

Yunho meneruskan pekerjaannya, Hojun dan Lee ahjusshi akan menjenguk Changmin hari ini dan Yunho tidak keberatan sama sekali. Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya Yunho menaruh lembar _copy_ -an itu dimeja salah satu staff dan merapikan mejanya. Dia memakai tas selempangnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan menuju koridor.

Yunho berdiri sembari melihat jalanan yang ramai, dia jadi ingat kejadian tiga hari lalu dimana dia mendapat telepon dari pihak sekolah yang mengatakan Changmin dibawa ke rumah sakit. Yunho langsung meminta izin pada ketua divisinya dan diizinkan.

Dia melihat bagaimana banyaknya noda darah yang menempel pada seragam adiknya, belum lagi luka pada wajah Changmin yang membuatnya terlihat mengenaskan. Yunho jadi bertanya – tanya ada apa dengan Changminnya?

Saat sadar Yunho langsung bertanya pada Changmin namun adiknya itu bungkam sampai wali kelasnya datang dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Changmin berkelahi. Tapi... Yunho tahu adiknya tidak pandai berkelahi. Sang wali kelas berkata Changmin memang tidak membalas pukulan yang dilayangkan oleh temannya, apa itu bisa disebut berkelahi?

Yunho jadi menyadari satu hal, kehidupan Changmin disekolah pun tidak mudah, namja itu pasti mendapatkan banyak tekanan terutama dari teman – temannya yang kaya. Pikirannya langsung berubah menjadi negatif saat itu, apa Changmin di _bully_? Bagaimana Changmin selama ini bisa bertahan dengan diam saja?

Yunho bahkan tidak bisa berhenti untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri karena dirinya tidak peka terhadap semua itu. Harusnya dia lebih memperhatikan Changmin...

" Yunho?"

Suara lembut itu menyadarkan lamunannya, dia menoleh dan menatap kaget atasannya. Kim Jaejoong, dia berdiri disamping Yunho bersama sang asisten dan menatap bingung Yunho yang tengah melamun.

" Annyong Kim sajangnim" Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Aigo... Kenapa formal sekali eoh? Kau menunggu seseorang?"

" Ya, saya menunggu Hojun dan Lee ahjusshi" Jawab Yunho dengan sopan

" Kalian akan pergi bersama?"

" Itu..." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal " Mereka akan menjenguk adik saya sajangnim"

" Eh? Adikmu kenapa?"

" Masuk rumah sakit"

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Namjoon, Namjoon jadi ingat sesuatu.

" Aku lupa hyung, kepala staff tiga hari yang lalu memberitahu bahwa Yunho izin keluar karena adiknya masuk rumah sakit tapi hanya tiga jam, benar?" Jelas Namjoon kemudian menatap Yunho

" Benar Namjoon sshi"

" Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Dia mengeluarkan banyak darah saat batuk dan mimisan"

" Astaga! Aku ingin menjenguknya juga, boleh?"

" Sa-sajangnim ingin ikut menjenguk?"

" Ne? Kau keberatan?"

" Eh..."

Sebelum bicara lebih lanjut, Hojun dan Lee ahjusshi datang. Mereka menyapa Jaejoong dan menatap bingung pada Yunho yang membatu, tapi Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

" Ayo... Naik mobilku saja"

" Eh?" Hojun mengerutkan keningnya bingung

" Aku akan ikut menjenguk adik Yunho"

" MWO?!"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan itu namun setelahnya dia kembali tersenyum dan menoleh menatap Namjoon.

" Kau pakai mobilmu saja ya, mobilku hanya muat empat orang. Jangan lupa belikan sesuatu untuk adik Yunho" Bisik Jaejoong

" Aish... Arasseo"

" Kajja"

Keadaan canggung berlangsung didalam mobil yang dikendarai oleh Jaejoong, disampingnya Yunho duduk dengan tenang tanpa banyak kata. Dan dibelakang mereka Hojun dan Lee ahjusshi tengah terkagum – kagum dengan desain mewah mobil atasannya itu.

Mereka sampai tidak lama kemudian dan berjalan beriringan, melewati koridor dan sampai pada sebuah pintu. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar suara tawa khas yang dia kenal. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat Yunho membuka pintu ruang rawat itu, Yunho juga bingung siapa yang ada didalam ruang rawat adiknya.

" Min..."

" Eoh hyung!"

Suara Changmin terdengar ceria dan hal itu membuat Yunho lega karena sampai tadi pagi Changmin masih terlihat tidak bersemangat tapi dia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat seorang namja duduk didekat Changmin dan dia tidak mengenalnya.

" Junsu?"

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya saat sang atasan mengatakan sesuatu, dan itu membuat namja yang duduk didekat Changmin berdiri dan mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali.

" Jaejoong hyung!"

.

.

.

.

" Dunia ini benar – benar sempit ternyata" Ucap Junsu setelah mengetahui hubungan Jaejoong dengan hyung Changmin

" Jadi dia yang kau ceritakan Min?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne hyung, aku pulang larut karena membantunya" Jawab Changmin

" Mianhae Yunho hyung kalau aku membuatnya pulang larut, semua salahku" Ucap Junsu yang dengan akrabnya memanggil Yunho dengan hyung dan itu membuat Jaejoong berdecak kesal, hey ingat! Yunho masih menggunakan bahasa formal padanya

" Gwaenchana, aku malah khawatir kau malah tersesat" Ucap Yunho

" Tidak, aku mengikuti arahan Changmin dan sampai apartemen Jaejoong hyung dengan selamat"

" Tapi kau menangis kencang saat tiba di apartemenku" Sindir Jaejoong

" YA HYUNG! Kenapa menceritakan hal itu!" Junsu memukul Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong meringis sakit

Yunho hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi bosnya dan namja yang merupakan sepupunya, mereka berbincang bersama sampai Hojun dan Lee ahjusshi pamit pulang kerena hari sudah malam. Yunho mengantarkan mereka keluar rumah sakit sedangkan Jaejoong tetap di ruang rawat bersama Junsu dan Changmin.

" Changmin ah, cepat keluar dari sini ne? Dan aku berjanji akan membawamu berjalan – jalan" Ucap Junsu

" Berjalan – jalan? Kau bahkan tersesat di Seoul Su" Ejek Jaejoong

" Ish hyung ini"

" Tidak perlu begitu hyung, hyung sudah membawa banyak makanan untukku" Ucap Changmin sembari melihat semua plastik yang dibawa oleh Junsu kemari

" Eiii~~ Kau itu pahlawanku dan aku sungguh berterima kasih padamu. Ini semua belum apa – apa Min"

" Baiklah, nanti aku yang akan membawa hyung keliling Seoul menggunakan bus agar hyung tidak tersesat"

" Janji?!" Pekik Junsu dengan senang

" Ne"

Kalau boleh jujur Jaejoong merasa sedikit iri dengan kepribadian Junsu yang supel dan bisa dengan cepat berteman dengan orang lain. Dia juga ingin dekat dengan Changmin kan...

" Maaf, anda bos dari Yunho hyung kan?"'

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan menatap Changmin, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Ya, kau bisa memanggilku hyung saja" Ucap Jaejoong

" Mana bisa begitu?"

" Bisa saja Min, panggil dia hyung atau... Ahjusshi juga boleh" Junsu ikut berbicara

" Eh?"

 **PLAKK**

Jaejoong memukul lengan Junsu dengan keras hingga namja itu terkekik kesakitan tapi Jaejoong hanya mencibir melihatnya. Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya untuk mendekat kearah Changmin dan dia duduk dipinggir ranjang rawat Changmin.

" Kau bisa memanggilku dengan hyung, aku tidak terlalu suka bahasa formal" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne, Jaejoong hyung"

" Benar sekali..."

" Ng... Aku sangat berterima kasih karena hyung sudah menaikkan jabatan Yunho hyung hingga dia tidak harus bekerja ditiga tempat" Ucap Changmin tulus

" Mwo?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya " Tiga? Bukankah dia bekerja didua tempat?"

" Yunho hyung mengantarkan susu dan koran pagi - pagi, dia bilang dia bisa sekalian berolah raga"

" Astaga namja itu benar – benar..." Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya

" Jangan marahi hyungku ne? Dia berbuat seperti itu untukku" Lirih Changmin

" Tidak, aku juga tahu dia melakukan semua itu untukmu. Kau adik yang paling disayangi bukan?"

" Hum" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya " Boleh aku memelukmu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah berbaik hati pada Yunho hyung?"

" Tentu"

Jaejoong makin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Changmin dan memeluknya dengan erat, entah kenapa Changmin memejamkan matanya, dia suka sekali pelukan Jaejoong rasanya sangat nyaman dan membuat dirinya terbuai.

Junsu hanya terdiam melihatnya, padangannya berubah sendu pada Changmin. Namja itu mengalami banyak kesulitan diusianya yang baru menginjak lima belas tahun. Leukemia, dokter bernama Kangta sudah menjelaskan kondisi Changmin padanya tadi. Junsu ingin menjaga anak itu, ingin dia tetap tersenyum dan melewati hari – harinya dengan bahagia.

 **CEKLEK**

Yunho menatap bingung pada Jaejoong yang tengah memeluk Changmin, ada apa? Kenapa mereka berpelukan seperti itu?

" Kau sudah kembali hyung?"

Changmin melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada hyungnya, Yunho mengangguk dan melihat kearah jam tangannya. Jam pemberian Changmin. Ini sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam.

" Hyung, kita tidak pulang?" Tanya Junsu

" Aku sedang menunggu Namjoon, dia sudah kearah sini"

" Oh! Asisten hyung yang kakunya bukan main itu ya?" Tanya Junsu

" Iya, tapi dia menyebalkan kalau tidak menjadi kaku"

" Kenapa?"

" Sudah tidak usah bahas dia, kita tunggu dia datang setelah itu pulang"

" Hyung juga pulanglah" Ucap Changmin

" Kau tidak ingin ditemani malam ini?"

" Malam ini aku ingin sendiri hyung"

" Tidak apa – apa?"

" Ne" Changmin tersenyum untuk meyakinkan hyungnya

" Arasseo"

Tidak sampai lima belas menit Namjoon datang kedalam kamar rawat Changmin dibantu beberapa suster untuk membawa barang bawaannya. Yunho dan Changmin mengangakan mulutnya melihat bagaimana banyaknya plastik yang dibawa oleh orang itu. Bawaan Junsu saja sudah banyak dan ini lebih banyak lagi.

" Ini sangat merepotkan anda sajangnim. Maaf" Ucap Yunho

" Tidak apa – apa Yun, kau akan pulang bukan? Pulang bersamaku saja"

" Oh! Hyung mengantar Yunho hyung dulu? Aku minta Namjoon hyung mengantarku ya?" Ucap Junsu

" Arasseo" Jawab Jaejong dengan mudah

" Tapi sajangnim sa-"

" Aish tidak usah merasa sungkan. Ayo kita pulang"

Akhirnya setelah berpamitan dengan Changmin, Yunho pulang membawa beberapa plastik berisi makanan yang harus disimpan dilemari pendingin. Jadi kembali lagi dengan momen canggung antara Yunho dan Jaejoong di dalam mobil.

" Changmin pulang kapan Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong untuk mengurangi rasa canggung diantara mereka

" Dua hari lagi dia sudah boleh pulang"

" Apa dia sering masuk rumah sakit?"

" Tidak terlalu sering tapi ini yang terparah karena saat saya datang seragam Changmin penuh dengan noda darah"

" Mwo?"

" Ne"

" Yun, kita sedang tidak di kantor bisakah kau menghilangkan bahasa formalmu?"

" Nde?" Yunho menatap kaget kearah Jaejoong " Keunde sajangnim..."

" Aku memang atasanmu tapi aku tidak suka bahasa formal. Aku juga belum tua untuk kau panggil sajangnim, usia kita hanya terpaut satu tahun"

" Mana bisa begitu sajangnim... Anda sudah baik hati sekali pada kami tidak mungkin saya melakukan hal itu"

" Jika kau ingin membalas terima kasihku, kau bicara banmal saja saat tidak ada orang lain. Panggil Jaejoong saja juga tidak apa – apa"

" Sa-sajangnim..."

" Sudahlah Yun, turuti saja. Ah! Kita belum makan malam, mau makan bersama?"

" Maaf saja-"

" Ehem!"

" Ne, Ja-jaejoong... Hari ini aku akan memasak di rumah"

" Mwo? Kau memasak?"

" Ya, kenapa? Kau tidak percaya?" Yunho mulai mencoba banmal pada Jaejoong

" Buktikan"

Yunho tersenyum, malam ini dia tidak sendirian untuk makan malam. Jaejoong akan ikut bersama dan dia senang akan hal ini.

.

.

.

.

Changmin melihat kearah jam dinding, pukul sepuluh. Dia melihat kearah infusnya dan menariknya pelan. Melepaskan infus yang menamcap itu dari pergelangan tangannya. Perlahan dia menuruni tempat tidur dan mengganti celananya.

Dia kemudian memakai coat sepanjang lututnya dan mengancinginya hingga atas, mengambil topi hyungnya yang tertinggal kemarin dan berjalan kearah plastik yang dibawa oleh Junsu. Dia mengamati isinya dan mengambil tiga bungkus coklat batang dari sana.

Dia menurunkan topinya, memasukkan tangannya kedalam jaket dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Targetnya adalah tangga darurat karena jika dia naik lift pasti langsung ketahuan oleh suster atau dokter disana.

Entah bagaimana ceritanya, Changmin berhasil keluar dari rumah sakit dan dia sudah berada digerbang rumah sakit. Berjalan pelan entah kemana yang penting dia bisa bebas malam ini, dia mendengar semua yang dikatakan Kangta kemarin didalam ruangan kerjanya. Dia berbicara dengan Yunho mengenai penyakitnya yang semakin memburuk.

Changmin menghela nafasnya, Kangta tadi siang memberikannya semangat untuk bertahan hidup tapi hidupnya sudah tidak akan lama lagi. Jadi apa artinya dia belajar dan hidup selama lima belas tahun ini?

Changmin berhenti disebuah halte yang sepi, mengeluarkan sebatang coklat dan memakannya dengan perlahan disana. Mengamati orang – orang yang naik dan turun dari bus juga orang – orang yang berjalan melewatinya membuat dirinya merasa tidak sendirian, dia merasa tidak kesepian. Benarkan?

.

.

.

" Aish, Chanyeol bodoh! Aku sampai salah naik bus karenanya!"

Namja itu menggerutu saat turun dari bus yang menurutnya salah itu, dia duduk di halte dan mengambil ponselnya.

" Sial! Baterainya habis!"

Namja itu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, melihat sejauh mana dia tersesat tapi dia sadar bahwa dia tidak terlalu jauh tersesat. Dia menggerutu dan bangkit dari duduknya karena dia harus menyebrang untuk pergi kearah sebaliknya.

" Eoh?"

Namja itu kembali duduk saat melihat seseorang bertopi duduk dihalte yang ada disebrangnya, saat namja itu mendongak tentu saja dia bisa mengenali siapa namja itu terlebih dia ingat telah meninggalkan lebam pada wajah itu.

" Jung Changmin?"

Namja berambut ikal itu terdiam memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Changmin, memakan coklat sembari memperhatikan orang – orang yang lewat dan kembali memakan coklatnya. Dia mengamati Changmin sampai dia tersadar sesuatu.

" Piyama rumah sakit?"

Ya, kancing coat Changmin terbuka satu hingga namja berambut ikal atau kita bisa sebut Kyuhyun itu tahu Changmin menggunakan piyama rumah sakit.

" Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia sudah keluar dari rumah sakit?"

Ngomong – ngomong soal rumah sakit, kejadian tiga hari yang lalu membuatnya diskors selama tiga hari. Tiga hari? Ya, kakak dari Kyuhyun memohon – mohon pada sang guru untuk meringankan hukuman Kyuhyun dan akhirnya sag guru memberikan diskors selama tiga hari untuk Kyuhyun.

Dan yang membuatnya kaget adalah cerita dari wali kelasnya yang memberitahukan kenapa Changmin bisa mengeluarkan banyak darah. Leukemia. Dan pihak sekolah setuju merahasiakannya atas keinginan Changmin dan hyungnya.

Jadi itu sebabnya kenapa guru olahraga disekolahnya tidak memberikan olah raga berat untuk Changmin. Itu sebabnya wali kelas lebih memperhatikan Changmin. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, wali kelas bilang Changmin masih belum menemukan donor yang cocok untuknya tapi yang bisa dipastikan usia Changmin tidak lama lagi.

" _Lenyapkan saja aku"_

 **DEGH**

Kata – kata Changmin yang datar itu mengusik kembali otaknya, Changmin berkata seperti itu seakan – akan memang tidak mau ada di dunia dan kenapa dia bisa melewatkan ekspresi kelam yang Changmin tunjukkan padanya?

Perasaan Kyuhyun tidak menentu sejak itu, sang wali kelas berkata bahwa Kyuhyun harus menemui Changmin disaat hari pertama dia kembali masuk sekolah. Besok... Ya... Besok dia akan menemui Changmin.

Tapi...

Dia malah melihat Changmin malam ini dalam balutan coat panjang dan topi hitam. Kyuhyun melihat sebuah senyuman terpantri pada wajah Changmin saat namja itu menyapa seorang anak kecil disebelahnya.

" Bagaimana bisa kau tersenyum saat wajahmu sangat pucat, dasar bodoh" Lirih Kyuhyun

Tak lama dia melihat Changmin bangkit dari duduknya, entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun, dia mengikuti langkah kaki Changmin. Memandangi punggung Changmin yang terlihat rapuh dan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman. Kenapa?

Si anak miskin itu kenapa bisa membuatnya tidak nyaman seperti ini? Merasa bersalah atau merasa kasihan?

Kyuhyun terus mengikuti Changmin sampai dia tersadar ada di stasiun yang ada didekat halte bus tadi. Suasana masih ramai padahal sudah pukul sebelas malam. Changmin duduk disalah satu kursi panjang dan kembali melihat orang – orang yang lewat.

Kyuhyun berdiri agak jauh dari sana, memperhatikan bagaimana Changmin merogoh kantongnya dan mengambil sebatang coklat kemudian memakannya. Memejamkan matanya seakan menikmati suasana ramai dan memakan kembali coklatnya.

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Changmin yang seperti ini, atau memang anak pintar itu pemikirannya beda?

EOH?

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya setelah pemikirannya itu. Hell, kenapa bisa mengakui musuhnya itu pintar? Changmin tidak lebih pintar darinya, titik!

Setengah jam adalah waktu yang dihabiskan Changmin untuk menghabiskan sebatang coklat disana. Dia kemudian berjalan kembali. Kyuhyun masih saja mengikuti Changmin dari belakang, entah kenapa dia jadi tertarik untuk mengikuti langkah kaki Changmin, kemana lagi namja itu akan pergi?

Changmin berjalan keluar stasiun, berjalan tanpa tahu kemana sembari memakan satu batang lagi coklat yang ada didalam kantong coat-nya karena yang pasti dia merasa bebas seperti ini. Merasa seperti tidak memiliki penyakit dan bisa bebas pergi kemanapun dia suka.

Dan namja itu berhenti saat sebuah mobil berhenti didekat penyebrangan jalan, dia baru saja akan menyebrang tapi mobil itu ada disampingnya sekarang. Changmin tersenyum, waktu bebasnya sudah habis.

Kyuhyun melihat seseorang dari dalam mobil keluar, orangnya tinggi dan cukup tampan. Dia segera menghampiri Changmin dan memeluknya.

" Nugu? Kakak Changmin? Tapi bukankah keluarganya miskin? Bagaimana bisa memiliki mobil bagus seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia melihat bagaimana Changmin membalas pelukan namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan setelahnya namja tinggi itu melepaskan pelukannya untuk kembali masuk kedalam mobil diikuti Changmin yang membuka pintu penumpang.

Namun sebelum masuk kedalam, namja itu membuat Kyuhyun terpaku karena Changmin melihat kearahnya sembari memakan coklat dan menatapnya dengan datar. Kemudian dia masuk kedalam mobil.

" Dia melihatku? Astaga... Bagaimana kalau dia tahu aku mengikutinya? Omo! Jam berapa ini? Hyung bisa mengukusku dan menjadikanku makan pagi besok! Naik taksi saja!"

Kyuhyun segera berlari dan menghentikan taksi, dia lebih baik cepat pulang sebelum hyung manisnya berubah menjadi ganas!

.

.

.

Sementara itu di dalam mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Changmin...

" Hyung tidak bilang pada Yunho hyung bukan?" Tanya Changmin

" Tadi pihak rumah sakit mengabari hyung bahwa kau kabur dari rumah sakit lagi... Untung saja hyung ada disekitar sini dan menemukanmu dan hyung belum mengabari Yunho"

" Terima kasih hyung, maaf merepotkanmu lagi" Lirih Changmin

" Hyung harap kau tidak melakukannya lagi karena semua orang panik di rumah sakit, kau harus minta maaf pada mereka. Oke?"

" Ne Kangta hyung"

Mereka berdua sampai dirumah sakit diiringi helaan nafas lega dari para suster, Changmin memang jarang diopname tapi kalau diopname ada saja kelakuannya. Menghilang dari rumah sakit adalah salah satunya dan yang bisa menemukan Changmin adalah Kangta ataupun Yunho.

" Nah, selesai. Naik ketempat tidurmu" Perintah Kangta

" Ne"

Setelah membantu mengganti pakaian Changmin, Kangta meminta namja itu naik keatas tempat tidurnya dan memasangkan kembali infus pada pergelangan tangan Changmin dibantu oleh suster. Jam kerjanya berakhir pukul delapan tadi dan jam sebelas dia diberitahu salah satu suster bahwa Changmin kabur dari rumah sakit.

Kangta sedikitnya panik tapi dia selalu tahu kemana anak itu akan kabur, stasiun atau halte bus. Changmin memberitahukan alasannya pada Kangta maupun Yunho tapi tetap saja mereka khawatir jika begini terus.

" Jadilah anak baik" Ucap Kangta setelah suster keluar dari ruang rawat Changmin

" Ne. Hyung ah..." Panggil Changmin tapi dia tidur memunggungi Kangta

" Ya?"

" Terima kasih dan aku benar – benar... Tidak suka dengan semua ini, aku ingin semuanya cepat berakhir. Aku ingin... Pergi"

" Changmin ah... Jangan banyak pikiran, istirahatlah"

Changmin memejamkan matanya, dia tadi melihat Kyuhyun, namja itu mengikutinya dan Changmin sadar akan hal itu. Tapi Changmin membiarkannya, dia juga sudah bodo amat dengannya. Tidak peduli namja berambut ikal itu mau apa lagi dengannya.

Tapi dia bisa melihat tatapan kaget dari Kyuhyun saat dia menatapnya, namja itu terlihat beda entah karena apa?

" Apa dia sudah tahu penyakitku?"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu disebuah flat kecil, seorang namja belum bisa memejamkan matanya mengingat momen menyenangkannya dengan sang bos saat makan malam terjadi.

Ya...

Yunho tidak bisa tidur karena mengingat makan malam sederhananya bersama Jaejoong. Namja yang terbilang cukup cantik itu sangat pandai memasak dan makan malam hari ini sungguh berkesan.

Berbincang dengan Jaejoong salah satu kesukaannya sekarang. Jaejoong ternyata sangat menyenangkan dan pribadi yang ceria, dia menceritakan pengalamannya sebagai staff hingga sekarnag menjadi CEO hanya dalam waktu tiga tahun.

Daebakk...

Mungkin Jaejoong sama pintarnya dengan Changmin...

Ngomong – ngomong soal Changmin, bagaimana Yunho harus bersikap. Kangta kemarin sudah memberitahukan seberapa parah penyakit Changmin dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai penyakit itu merenggut nyawanya. Tapi Yunho tidak akan menyerah, dia harus memperlambat semuanya dan dia akan menemukan donor yang tepat.

Dia mungkin akan mencari appanya...

Ya, appanya yang kabur entah kemana, dia harus mencarinya. Mungkin saja dia bisa mendonorkan sum – sumnya untuk Changmin. Kemungkinan untuk kecocokan itu ada bukan?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho berjengit kaget saat seseorang menyapanya didalam lift. Bosnya. Dia tidak salah naik lift bukan? Kenapa Jaejoong ada dilift pegawai?

" Sa-sajangnim anda salah naik lift?"

" Tidak, aku sedang ingin naik lift ini"

Pintu lift tertutup dan mereka hanya berdua didalam sana, Namjoon akan datang siang karena ada urusan jadi Jaejoong sendirian pagi ini dan...

" Yun, ambil kopi ini untukmu" Ucap Jaejoong menyodorkan salah satu kopi yang ada ditangannya

" Ne?"

" Aish, cepat ambil. Panas"

" Ne"

Yunho mengambil kopi itu dan memegangnya erat, untuknya? Tidak salahkan?"

" Minum saja, tadi aku beli untuk Namjoon tapi dia datang siang ajdi untukmu saja"

" Benar tidak apa – apa?"

" Ne, minum saja sebelum dingin"

Yunho akhirnya meminum kopi itu dengan perlahan, _amaricano._ Dia melihat Jasejoong juga meminum kopinya, eh?

" Sajangnim bukannya tidak terbiasa minum kopi?" Tanya Yunho

 **BLUSH**

Jaejoong jadi malu mendengar pertanyaan Yunho, namja itu pasti masih mengingat kejadian saat Namjoon memberikannya susu pagi itu.

" Aku minum Milkshake Greentea kok" Jawab Jaejoong

" Oh..." Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya

" Ta-tapi aku biasanya minum kopi siang atau sore"

" Ne?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, dia tidak perlu penjelasan hal itu juga kan?

" Changmin pulang besok ya?"

" Dokternya tadi pagi meneleponku, dia bilang kepulangan Changmin ditunda karena Changmin harus terapi"

" Oh..."

Ada nada sedih yang Jaejoong tangkap saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu, Yunho pasti sedih adiknya sakit parah seperti itu.

" Changmin anak yang kuat"

" Ya, saya tahu" Ucap Yunho kemudian memberikan senyuman yang membuat Jaejoong bisa meleleh kapan saja

Ugh...

Jaejoong tidak tahan melihat senyuman itu, jantungnya berdebar dan dia tahu satu hal. Dia jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Jung Yunho karena sebuah senyuman sederhana miliknya...

.

.

.

.

.

Changmin baru saja menghabiskan camilannya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang rawatnya dan membuka pintu kamar itu.

" Annyeong Changmin"

" Oh! Saenim, annyeonghasseo" Changmin yang duduk itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan untuk menyambut wali kelasnya

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Cha saenim sang wali kelas

" Baik saenim"

Cha saenim itu mendekat tapi dia menolehkan kepalanya karena tidak mendapati seseorang dibelakangnya.

" Cho Kyuhyun, cepat masuk kesini"

 **DEGH**

Jantung Changmin berdebar dengan kencang setelah mendengar nama yang wali kelasnya tadi sebutkan. Dia melihat kearah pintu dan benar saja namja yang memukulnya itu berjalan masuk kedalam ruang rawatnya tanpa melihat kearahnya.

" Berikan salammu pada Changmin" Ucap Cha saenim

" Annyeong" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan malas, bahkan dia tidak menatap Changmin

" Annyeong Kyuhyun sshi" Ucap Changmin

Cha saenim dan Kyuhyun duduk tidak jauh dari Changmin dan mengajak Changmin mengobrol dan bertanya – tanya tentang keadaannya sampai...

" Saenim akan menemui doktermu dulu. Dia adakan?" Tanya Cha saenim

" Ne, dokter Kangta ada sejak tadi siang"

" Baiklah. Kalian berdua mengobrolah dulu. Saenim tinggal ne?"

" Hum" Changmin mengangguk

" Kyuhyun ah, ingat apa yang kita bicarakan tadi"

Kyuhyun dengan malas menganggukkan kepala, akhirnya sang wali kelas keluar meninggalkan Changmin serta Kyuhyun dalam keheningan.

" Jadi, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Changmin setelah lima belas menit mereka dia tanpa kata

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget menatap Changmin, jadi namja itu tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mengikutinya kemarin malam? Ugh...

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tatapan datar itu terselip rasa kecewa dan sakit hati tapi Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya. Dia membutakan semuanya.

" Ak-"

 **CEKLEK**

" Changmin ah! Aku datang lagi! Aku dengar orang yang memukulmu kemari? Jinja? Mana dia? Aku akan balas dendam karena sudah membuatmu masuk rumah sakit!"

Pekikan itu membuat mereka berdua menoleh dan menatap namja itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

" Junsu hyung..."

" Eoh?"

" Hyungie?"

" Kyunie?"

.

.

.

.

#lambaijaricantik

Hai hai~~

Ini update an ke 4 cho hari ini, otte? Maap ya kalo mengecewaka karena momen yunjae blm an ada trus cho nyiksa bang mimin kesayangannya cho hehehe

Ni ff bakal MinSu apa ChangKyu ya? Cho suka ChangKyu tapi kangen MinSu, otte? T^T

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **akiramia44 (sipoo), sitimulyani186 (wkwkwk, biar aja sampe lumutan), bijin YJS (iya, pasti kok), chwangkyuwoozi (alasannya udah jelas dichap ini tinggal gimana chap besok aja mereka, nado hwaiting!), Avanrio11 (iya, pasti lanjut kok), eL Ree (sembuh nih? Ga mau di end aja dia? Hahaha), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (tumbang akhirnya abis disini bang Kyukyu manly bgt #whatt?), Naneun (iya nih), epykudo (semoga aja bang Mimin mau sembuh ya?), GaemGyu92 (ga angst nih? Ga jadi angst? Hmm...),**

 **lovgravanime14 (bang mimin kan tumbal kesayangannya Cho #plakkk mau siapa hayo~~ MinSu atau ChangKyu?), uknowme2309 (nc? Mau nih? Hmm... #smirk iya, makasih udah baca), Yunjae Heart (kyk na gt... Biar alur mereka jalan gitu aja ya), choikim1310 (sembuh? Hmm... #smirk iya udah saling kenal, sering di bully sama bang kyukyu malah), MyBooLoveBear (iya nih T^T),**

 **yang udah follow, fav, Guest dan para SiDer**

 **.**

 **makasih ya #bow**

 **Maaf kalo ada salah penulisan kata atau pun malah ga ketulis #bow**

 **.**

So, abis ini apa? Hmmm... Home kalo ga salah? Mana yang nunggu Home? Tunjuk tangan hayooo~~ Kalo ga ada yah ga update #SmirkBarengBangMiminSayang.

Hahahahaha

Btw ada yang nonton oom bebek tgl 5 nov nanti ga? Cho ada disana! Mau liat semoknya oom bebek hahahaa...

Oke deh, see u next chap?

Chuuu~~

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 10 Oktober 2016**


	5. Chapter 4

**Begin**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, BTS maybe?

Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Alur suka – suka, membosankan

.

.

.

.

Changmin baru saja menghabiskan camilannya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu ruang rawatnya dan membuka pintu kamar itu.

" Annyeong Changmin"

" Oh! Saenim, annyeonghasseo" Changmin yang duduk itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan sopan untuk menyambut wali kelasnya

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Cha saenim sang wali kelas

" Baik saenim"

Cha saenim itu mendekat tapi dia menolehkan kepalanya karena tidak mendapati seseorang dibelakangnya.

" Cho Kyuhyun, cepat masuk kesini"

 **DEGH**

Jantung Changmin berdebar dengan kencang setelah mendengar nama yang wali kelasnya tadi sebutkan. Dia melihat kearah pintu dan benar saja namja yang memukulnya itu berjalan masuk kedalam ruang rawatnya tanpa melihat kearahnya.

" Berikan salammu pada Changmin" Ucap Cha saenim

" Annyeong" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan malas, bahkan dia tidak menatap Changmin

" Annyeong Kyuhyun sshi" Ucap Changmin

Cha saenim dan Kyuhyun duduk tidak jauh dari Changmin dan mengajak Changmin mengobrol dan bertanya – tanya tentang keadaannya sampai...

" Saenim akan menemui doktermu dulu. Dia adakan?" Tanya Cha saenim

" Ne, dokter Kangta ada sejak tadi siang"

" Baiklah. Kalian berdua mengobrolah dulu. Saenim tinggal ne?"

" Hum" Changmin mengangguk

" Kyuhyun ah, ingat apa yang kita bicarakan tadi"

Kyuhyun dengan malas menganggukkan kepala, akhirnya sang wali kelas keluar meninggalkan Changmin serta Kyuhyun dalam keheningan.

" Jadi, kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Changmin setelah lima belas menit mereka dia tanpa kata

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget menatap Changmin, jadi namja itu tahu bahwa Kyuhyun mengikutinya kemarin malam? Ugh...

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan tatapan datar itu terselip rasa kecewa dan sakit hati tapi Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikannya. Dia membutakan semuanya.

" Ak-"

 **CEKLEK**

" Changmin ah! Aku datang lagi! Aku dengar orang yang memukulmu kemari? Jinja? Mana dia? Aku akan balas dendam karena sudah membuatmu masuk rumah sakit!"

Pekikan itu membuat mereka berdua menoleh dan menatap namja itu dengan pandangan yang berbeda.

" Junsu hyung..."

" Eoh?"

" Hyungie?"

" Kyunie?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 4 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Sedang apa kau disini Kyu?"

" Hy-hyung..."

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan tatapan bingung, tapi bisa dia simpulkan bahwa sang hyung mengenal Changmin dengan baik. Buktinya namja itu brteriak akan balas dendam untuk Changmin.

" Junsu hyung mengenal Kyuhyun sshi?" Tanya Changmin

" Tentu saja aku mengenalnya" Jawab Junsu dengan semangat

" Oh? Junsu sshi? Kau datang untuk menengok Changmin?"

Junsu menoleh, dia mendapati wali kelas Kyuhyun yang dia kenal beberapa hari lalu saat dia berkunjung ke sekolah Kyuhyun ada disampingnya.

" Annyeong Cha saenim" Ucap Junsu sopan

" Jadi, kau juga berkunjung kemari?" Tanya Cha saenim

" Aku berkunjung karena memang aku mengenal Changmin tunggu- Kyuhyun bilang dia akan pergi bersama Cha saenim ke rumah sakit untuk menemui teman sekelas yang sudah dia pukul. Jadi?!"

" Iya, Changmin adalah teman sekelas Kyuhyun yang saya maksud"

" MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian Cha saenim memutuskan untuk pulang sedangkan Junsu menahan Kyuhyun bersamanya dengan alasan akan pulang bersamanya nanti. Jadi, Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat sang hyung menatapnya dengan tajam.

" Jadi kau yang membuat Changmin terluka eoh?" Ucap Junsu dengan sebal

" Hyung~"

" Apa alasanmu Kyu? Changmin anak yang baik tahu!" Jawab Junsu

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya, dia menatap sebal juga pada hyung-nya. Ih, dia tidak suka jika ada orang yang membela Changmin!

" Kau benar – benar keterlaluan!"

 **PLETAK**

" AUUWW!"

Junsu berdiri untuk memukul kepala Kyuhyun dan namja itu meringis penuh kesakitan. Kyuhyun langsung mengelus kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit itu.

" Appa sudah tahu semua ini" Ucap Junsu

" MWO? Hyung!"

" Kali ini kau benar – beanr kelewatan, apa kami mengajarimu berbuat kasar eoh?"

" Tapi dia menyebalkan hyung"

" Kau bahkan mem _bully_ -nya dan menyebutnya miskin? Hey, kau pikir tanpa adanya eomma dan appa kau bisa jadi orang kaya?" Kali ini Junsu menjewer Kyuhyun

" Ya! Ap-apoohh! Awwhh... Hyung! Lepas!"

" Kau benar – benar keterlaluan tahu!"

" Aish! Lepaskan aku hyung!"

Changmin hanya memperhatikan mereka dari atas tempat tidurnya, cukup kaget juga mengetahui bahwa Junsu adalah kakak dari Kyuhyun. Kim Junsu dan Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun adalah adik tiri dari Kim Junsu, pantas saja sifat mereka berbeda tapi Changmin bisa melihat betapa sayangnya Junsu pada Kyuhyun.

Dan melihat mereka bertengkar menjadi tontonan yang menarik untuknya karena dia dan hyungnya tidak pernah seperti itu. Changmin menjadi adik yang baik dan penurut karena menurutnya Yunho adalah panutan yang harus dia turuti dan dia sangat menyayangi Yunho.

" Min? Kenapa melamun?"

" Eh?" Changmin menoleh, Junsu terlihat mengerutkan keningnya

" Aniya"

" Waeyo?" Junsu mendekat kearah tempat tidur Changmin

" Aku hanya ingat hyungku" Jawab Changmin

" Aigo... Mulai saat ini anggap aku hyungmu juga, arasseo?!"

 **GREPP**

Junsu memeluk erat Changmin dan menempatkan kepala Changmin tepat pada dadanya dan dia menelus pelan helaian rambut Changmin. Changmin membeku, ada saraf otaknya yang tidak bekerja dengan baik (menurutnya). Karena dia seperti merasa tersengat listrik saat Junsu memeluknya, belum lagi dia merasakan sebuah debaran halus dalam dadanya.

" Kau adikku sekarang Min" Ucap Junsu masih dengan memeluk Changmin

Changmin memejamkan matanya kemudian tangannya yang bebas dari infusan melingkar pada pinggang Junsu.

" Terima kasih" Lirih Changmin

dia merasakan sebuah kehangatan saat ini dan tidak mau begitu saja melepaskan kehangatan yang dirasakannya. Harum tubuh Junsu sendiri bisa membuatnya nyaman hingga membuatnya terbuai.

" Ck..."

Decakan penuh rasa kesal dan sebal itu keluar dari namja yang duduk disofa, memperhatikan bagaimana sang kakak dan musuhnya berpelukan. Bagaimana bisa sang hyung membela musuhnya dan menganggapnya seorang adik, memperlakukannya dengan baik sedangkan dirinya? Astaga...

Lalu apa – apaan tangan Changmin yang melingkar manis pada pinggang hyungnya itu? Huh... sangat menyebalkan bagi Kyuhyun untuk melihat semua itu tahu!

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan pelan kearah atap gedung perusahaannya, di sana perusahaan membangun sebuah taman yang bisa dinikmati oleh siapapun saat jam makan siang. Tidak besar namun cukup nyaman untuk orang – orang kantor yang merasa penat dengan pekerjaan kantor mereka.

Pintu otomatis itu terbuka dan Jaejoong akhirnya sampai di atas taman itu, makan siangnya belum datang jadi Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menyegarkan pikirannya di atas atap sembari menikmati angin musim semi.

Namun langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat seorang namja yang sudah merebut semua perhtiannya duduk disebuah kursi panjang sembari memakan makanan dari kotak berwarna putih. Jaejoong perlahan menghampirinya.

" Yun"

" Eoh? Sa-sajangnim!"

Namja yang dia panggil itu berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Kesal dengan perbuatan yang dilakukan oleh namja itu.

" Sudah aku bilang tidak usah seformal itu bukan" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tapi ini..."

" Sudahlah, susah sekali bicara padamu"

Jaejoong kemudian duduk di kursi panjang itu kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi itu. Dia mengerutkan keningnya saat dia tidak juga mendapati Yunho duduk disampingnya.

" Kenapa tidak duduk? Terganggu dengan kehadiranku?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada jutek

" N-ne?"

" Kalau terganggu aku pergi saja"

Entah kenapa mood Jaejoong jadi buruk saat ini karena penolakan Yunho (menurutnya). Sementara itu Yunho langsung menyadarkan dirinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera duduk disamping Jaejoong dengan memangku makan siangnya.

Dia hanya merasa tidak enak, bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya? Yunho kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri namun orang – orang yang ada di atas atap sedang sibuk masing – masing dengan obrolan mereka ataupun makan siang mereka.

" Ma-maafkan aku sajangnim" Ucap Yunho

" Kita sedang berdua Yun, tidak bisakah kau memanggilku Jaejoong saja?"

" Tapi..."

" Hah... Susah sekali mencari teman disini, harusnya aku tahu kau tidak mau berteman denganku"

" E-eh bukan begitu saja- ehem... Maksudku Jaejoong. Aku hanya tidak enak jika mereka mendengarku memanggilmu dengan Jaejoong"

" Biarkan saja mereka Yun"

" Ar-arasseo" Yunho tidak bisa lagi menolak lagi ucapan Jaejoong, apa lagi tadi Jaejoong menatapnya dengan mata bulatnya itu

Akhirnya Jaejoong tersenyum, dia kemudian memperhatikan bekal yang dibawa oleh Yunho. Mata Jaejoong langsung berbinar ketika melihat menu kesukaannya.

" Apa bekal itu kau yang buat?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya, aku yang buat. Kenapa?"

" Itu..."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan bisa dia lihat mata penuh binar yang Jaejoong berikan pada bekal makan siangnya.

" Mau?" Tanya Yunho

" Boleh?"

Ya ampun, apa yang Yunho lakukan hingga dia bisa melihat _kitty eyes_ indah didepannya ini? Bolehkah Yunho berkata bahwa Jaejoong sang bos sangat menggemaskan seperti itu?

" Ya, boleh" Jawab Yunho akhirnya

" Ungg~~~" Jaejoong tersenyum gemas kemudian merebut kotak makan Yunho " Bekalmu aku yang makan saja ya, Namjoon sedang membelikanku makanan, nanti kau makan saja yang Namjoon bawa"

" Ne?"

" Whooaaa..." Jaejoong menyumpit sebuah cumi goreng tepung dan berbinar menatapnya " Kesukaanku, whooaaa~~!"

Jaejoong membuka mulutnya lebar dan memasukkan cumi itu, setelahnya dia terpekik senang dengan rasanya.

" Enak~~~ Kau memang pandai sekali memasak Yun! Aku suka masakanmu" Puji Jaejoong

" Kau berlebihan Jaejoong ah"

" Tidak! Serius, ini enak sekali ughhh..." Jaejoong menyumpit kembali cumi itu dan memakannya dengan nasi " Enanaaakkk~~"

Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kelakuan yang belum pernah dia lihat dari sang atasan, Yunho jadi tahu bahwa bosnya itu sangat menyukai cumi goreng tepung. Mungkin besok dia bisa membuatkan sang bos menu itu lagi? Eaa~~~

" Jaejoong hyung!"

Jaejoong menoleh saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya, disana asistennya berjalan kearahnya sembari menenteng sebuah paper bag.

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan mulut penuh makanan

" Kau makan bekal siapa eoh?"

" Yunho"

" Lalu ini?" Namjoon mengangkat _paper bag_ yang dibawanya

" Berikan saja pada Yunho, aku makan bekalnya" Jawab Jaejoong

" He?"

" Ish, lakukan saja apa yang aku minta. Kau ini"

Akhirnya Jaejoong mengambil _paper bag_ yang dipegang Namjoon dan memberikannya pada Yunho. Yunho terdiam menatap _paper bag_ itu, dia tahu tempat Namjoon membeli makan siang untuk Jaejoong, restoran bintang lima yang harganya sangat mahal.

Dia jadi berpikir untuk tidak memakannya, dia ingin menyimpannya dan memberikannya untuk Changmin karena dia ingin Changmin juga merasakan makanan mahal seperti ini. Bagaimana ya?

" Yun? Kenapa tidak dimakan? Tidak suka?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ani, bukan begitu se-sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu lapar. Bisa aku menyimpannya untuk nanti saja? Aku akan memakannya saat aku lapar" Jawab Yunho

" Hmm? Ya sudah, tapi jangan lupa dimakan ya"

" Ne, terima kasih Jaejoong ah"

" Ne"

.

.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul tiga sore Yunho pergi ke pantry dan menemukan Hojun tengah membuka kotak bekalnya.

" Baru makan Hojun ah?"

" Oh Yunho, tidak... Hanya makan camilan, mau?" Hojun memperlihatkan isi kotak makannya

Yunho mengelus perutnya dan mengangguk. Mengambil setumpuk roti dan memakannya disana. Hojun menyiapkan segelas air putih untuk Yunho.

" Kau disini Yun?"

Yunho menoleh, dia melihat Jaejoong masuk kedalam pantry dengan kerutan di keningnya. Jaejoong sendiri menatap bingung pada Yunho yang tengah memegang roti isi dan segelas air putih.

" Sajangnim" Hojun membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat

" Ne, aku sedang ambil minum" Ucap Yunho

" Kau lapar? Kenapa tidak makan makanan yang aku berikan tadi siang?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Itu..." Yunho menggaruk belakang kepalanya

" Katakan yang sebenarnya atau aku akan marah. Kau tidak menyukai makanan itu?" Tanya Jaejoong, matanya mulai menyipit

" Bu-bukan sajangnim" Jawab Yunho gugup

" Lalu?"

" Ng... Sebenarnya aku ingin... Changmin merasakan makanan itu juga, aku tahu itu adalah makanan mahal dan rasanya tidak adil jika hanya aku yang memakannya"

Jaejoong menatap tidak percaya pada namja yang ada didepannya, bukannya apa – apa. Berarti Yunho menahan laparnya supaya sang adik bisa merasakan makanan yang dia berikan juga? Lagipula untuk Jaejoong makanan itu tidaklah mahal karena sering kali Namjoon memberikan makanan dengan harga yang lebih mahal dari itu.

Jaejoong jadi berpikir betapa sulitnya kehidupan Yunho selama ini, tapi namja itu masih memikirkan sang adik. Yunho benar – benar namja yang bertanggung jawab.

" Sajangnim?" Panggil Yunho bingung karena Jaejoong tidak memberikan respon apapun

" Ne, kenapa kau tidak bilang tadi siang Yun sehingga aku bisa membelikannya juga untuk Changmin"

" Tidak perlu sajangnim, tadi saja sudah lebih dari cukup"

" Kalau cukup kau tidak akan meminta makanan temanmu seperti itu kan"

" Sa-saya tidak merasa keberatan sajangnim" Ucap Hojun, sedikitnya dia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dan dia mengerti alasan Yunho melakukan hal itu

" Tetap saja... Pokoknya aku tidak mau kau seperti itu lagi Yun, kau juga kan harus memikirkan dirimu juga. Bagaimana kalau kau sakit karena tidak makan?"

" Sa-sajangnim..."

" Jangan membuatku khawatir Yun" Ucap Jaejoong dan Yunho bisa melihat mata penuh kekhawatiran dari sana hingga akhirnya Yunho menanggukkan kepalanya

.

.

.

.

.

" Enak?"

" Hum, Jaejoong hyung baik ya"

" Habiskan saja"

" Hyung tidak makan?"

" Tadi kan kau sudah menyuapi hyung"

" Itu baru sedikit, ayo makan lagi, aaaaa"

Yunho tersenyum melihat kelakuan adiknya namun dia mengikuti keinginan sang adik yang menyuapinya makanan. Malamnya, Yunho memberikan _paper bag_ berisi makanan mahal itu pada Changmin dan namja itu makan dengan lahapnya tapi sebelumnya Yunho berkonsultasi dulu pada dokter Changmin apakah Changmin boleh memakan makanan itu atau tidak.

Usai makan, Yunho mengajak Changmin mengobrol ringan sampai sang adik merasa mengantuk. Yunho mengelus rambut Changmin.

" Oh ya, kata perawat hari ini ada guru dan temanmu yang datang?" Tanya Yunho

" Hum, Cha saenim dan Kyuhyun sshi datang, Junsu hyung juga"

" Kyuhyun sshi?"

Yunho pernah mendengar nama itu, nama yang tidak asing dan benar saja Yunho kemudian teringat cerita guru Changmin tentang namja yang memukul Changmin, namanya Cho Kyuhyun.

" Kyuhyun..."

" Iya dan ternyata dia adalah adik dari Junsu hyung"

" Ne?"

Akhirnya Changmin menceritakan kejadian tadi siang pada Yunho, Yunho hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja. Jadi dunia itu benar – benar sangat sempit aniya?

Yunho memperhatikan Changmin yang sudah tertidur lelap, dia mengelus rambut Changmin dan dia bisa merasakan suatu perubahan yang terjadi. Dalam tangannya ada beberapa helai rambut Changmin yang rontok. Oh tidak... Kangta sudah memperingatkannya tentang hal ini. Mata Yunho berembun, dia mengambil salah satu tangan Changmin dan menggenggamnya erat.

" Kau tidak akan kemana – mana kan Min? Jangan tinggalkan hyung sendirian disini"

 **TES**

Air mata Yunho mengalir hingga akhirnya dia menangis tanpa suara tanpa dia tahu sebenarnya Changmin terbangun dan mendengar ucapan sang hyung, dia pun ikut meneteskan airmatanya namun dalam keadaan mata tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari ini keadaan Changmin membaik, baik karena namja itu sudah tidak terlalu pucat dan lebam di wajahnya sudah mulai hilang. Malam ini Yunho duduk dipinggir tempat tidur menatap Changmin dengan teduh.

" Hyung ingin bicara" Ucap Yunho

" Ne?"

" Apa setelah keluar dari rumah sakit kau mau pindah sekolah?" Tanya Yunho

" Maksud hyung?"

" Hyung tahu apa yang terjadi padamu dari guru dan beberapa temanmu Min, kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa tidak menceritakan semua itu pada hyung?"

" Hyung..." Lirih Changmin

" Kenapa kau hanya memendam semua kesulitanmu seorang diri?"

" ….."

" Maafkan hyung, dengan keadaan hyung yang seperti ini kau jadi di _bully_ mereka"

" Tidak hyung"

" Min, setelah eomma tidak ada kau adalah harta berharga untuk hyung. Tidak ada yang boleh menyakitimu. Maafkan hyung yang tidak tahu apa – apa tentang kehidupan sekolahmu kau malah menyembunyikanya dengan senyuman dan selalu berkata kau baik – baik. Maafkan hyung"

" Ini bukan salah hyung. Aku sangat senang bisa bersama hyung selama ini. Aku yang malah menyusahkan hyung, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa"

" Changmin..."

" Aku diam karena aku tidak mau menyusahkan hyung lebih jauh. Selama aku bisa menghadapinya sendiri kenapa tidak. Aku tidak mau menambah beban hyung, karena aku hyung harus bekerja ditiga tempat yang berbeda. Aku hanya dapat berprestasi untuk bisa dibanggakan oleh hyung, aku tidak apa – apa hyung"

" Min..."

" Hiks... Lagipula untuk apa pindah sekolah jika hidupku tidak lama lagi berakhir"

" Changmin..."

Changmin menangis dan itu malah membuat Yunho ikut menangis, dia bangkit dari duduknya dan memeluk erat sang adik. Mereka menangis, berbagi rasa dan kesulitannya bersama. Changmin akhirnya menangis sesenggukkan dalam dekapan hangat Yunho.

Namja itu tidaklah bodoh untuk memperkirakan sendiri usianya yang sebentar lagi akan berakhir, lihat saja Kangta yang sejak dua hari lalu memakaikannya beanie. Changmin tahu itu semua untuk menutupi rambutnya yang mulai rontok karena penyakitnya.

.

.

.

" Hiks..."

Diluar pintu itu ada tiga orang namja yang menahan langkah kaki mereka saat mendengar percakapan kedua kakak beradik itu. Namja pertama adalah Junsu yang kini ada dalam dekapan namja kedua, Jaejoong. Dia menangis sesenggukan mendengarkan percakapan Changmin dan Yunho.

Namja ketiga adalah Kyuhyun yang terpaku di depan pintu masuk dan mendengarkan semua percakapan Changmin. Entah kenapa dadanya sesak mendengarkan semua itu, mereka tidak menyalahkannya yang jelas – jelas salah karena telah mem _bully_ Changmin tapi malah menyalahkan keadaan mereka sendiri.

" Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang, jangan ganggu mereka dulu. Oke?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut dan Junsu hanya mengangguk

Dalam kamar utama itu Jaejoong tidur sendirian, dia masih kepikiran percakapan antara Changmin dan Yunho. Kehidupan kedua namja itu penuh perjuangan berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah terbiasa _'enak'_ sejak kecil, semua keinginannya terkabul hanya dengan meminta pada kedua orangtuanya.

" Yun..."

Dia balik senyum yang biasa Yunho lemparkan padanya ada kesedihan yang tidak terkira dan Jaejoong berjanji akan membuat namja itu terus tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ck, sial"

Namja yang baru mengumpat itu adalah Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa tidur setelah mendengar percakapan antara Changmin dan Yunho. Bagaimana pun Kyuhyun tidak tahu penyakit Changmin dan dia mem _bully_ namja itu karena dengan seenaknya mencuri semua perhatian guru darinya si peringkat satu.

Changmin mulai merebut dan menjadi nomor satu disana, menjadi kebanggaan guru dan merebut posisi pertama itu. Kyuhyun tidak suka, dia ingin semua perhatian tertuju padanya. Sedangkan Changmin melakukan hal itu untuk bisa dibanggakan oleh hyungnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kesamping, hyungnya sudah tertidur setelah lelah menangis. Hyungnya memang orang yang ceria namun sensitif disaat yang bersamaan. Kyuhyun tidak pernah meragukan kasih sayang Junsu walaupun mereka hanya saudara tiri.

Tapi, Kyuhyun bisa lihat sesuatu yang beda saat Changmin menatap hyungnya. Bolehkah Kyuhyun menganggap Changmin menyukai hyungnya? Jika benar, itu semua hanya akan menyakiti Changmin. Kenapa Kyuhyun jadi memikirkan namja itu lagi?!

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke penjuru ruangan, kamar tamu yang disulap menjadi kamarnya dan kamar sang hyung selama tiga bulan ke depan.

Selama tiga bulan kedepan dirinya dan sang kakak tinggal di apartemen sepupu dari pihak keluarga Junsu yaitu Jaejoong. Namja yang sedikitnya lebih lembut dari sang kakak walaupun masih cukup galak apa lagi setelah tahu apa yang dia perbuat terhadap Changmin.

Memikirkan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, setelah ini apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia mengakui bahwa dia salah dalam hal ini, tidak seharusnya dia merasa iri pada Changmin dan mem _bully_ -nya seperti itu. Bahkan dia masih bisa mengingat seberapa banyak darah yang keluar dari mulut Changmin saat hari dimana dia memukulnya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya kembali, menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah sang hyung dan memeluknya. Hingga akhirnya dia tertidur berpelukan dengan Junsu, hal yang jarang dia lakukan sejak masuk ke sekolah menengahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Junsu menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan untuk dibawa ke tempat Changmin sabtu pagi ini, jam sembilan nanti mereka bertiga akan berangkat menuju rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Changmin. Setelah selesai dia kembali masuk kedalam kamar untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun.

Awalnya Junsu kaget karena saat bangun tidur dia merasa seseorang memeluknya namun dia kemudian tersenyum saat meliat pelakunya. Adiknya. Sungguh manis bukan? Sudah lama mereka tidak tidur berpelukan seperti tadi malam.

" Hey, bangun Kyunie ah" Junsu menggoyangkan lengan kyuhyun hingga namja itu terganggu dan membuka matanya

" Ungg..."

" Mandi dan cepat ke meja makan, hyung sudah siapkan sarapan untukmu"

" Arasseo" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara serak

Setelah membangunkan Kyuhyun, Junsu beranjak menuju kamar sepupunya. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar itu namun tidak ada jawaban, kemungkinan besar karena Jaejoong belum bangun. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk membuka pintu itu dan benar saja dia melihat Jaejoong tertidur pulas dibalik selimutnya. Junsu berjalan mendekat dan menggoyangkan lengan sang sepupu.

" Bangun hyung..." Ucap Junsu

" Lima menit lagi Su..."

" Bukannya kita akan ke tempat Changmin pagi ini eoh?"

" Oh!"

Jaejoong langsung membuka matanya dan terduduk diatas tempat tidur, Junsu terkekeh melihat kelakuan Jaejoong.

" Aku sudah buatkan sarapan untuk hyung, mandi yaaa" Ucap Junsu

" Arasseo"

Beginilah kehidupan Junsu selama tinggal bersama Jaejoong, dia membuatkan sarapan, membangunkan kedua orang kesayangannya itu dan membereskan rumah kadang. Dia jadi merasa seperti asisten rumah tangga disini. Hah...

Usai selesai sarapan mereka berberes untuk bersiap ke rumah sakit. Junsu kembali ceria dengan mengajak bercanda Kyuhyun maupun Jaejoong, melupakan kesedihan semalam karena Junsu ingin tetap terlihat ceria dan tidak mau Changmin tahu mereka mendengar perbincangannya dengan sang hyung.

 **Ceklek**

" Pagi Changmiiiinn~~" Sapa Junsu dengan ceria

" Junsu hyung!" Ucap Changmin kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Eh, Yunho hyung juga Kangta hyung ada disini"

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun masuk, mereka saling memberikan salam dan Kangta melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dia bertugas untuk mengambil sample darah Changmin pagi ini juga mengingatkan Changmin bahwa dia ada jadwal terapi pagi ini.

" Kau rapi sekali Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho berpakaian santai tapi cenderung rapi juga melihat sebuah tas ransel disamping kursi tempat Yunho duduk

" Ya, hari ini aku akan pergi kemungkinan besok baru kembali" Jawab Yunho

" Kemana?"

" Aku harus pergi ke Gwangju"

" Ne? Untuk apa?"

" Jaejoong hyung, tolong katakan pada Yunho hyung untuk tidak pergi" Ucap Changmin

" Ceritanya panjang" Jawab Yunho

" Jadi, Changmin akan sendirian dua hari ini?" Tanya Junsu

" Iya"

" Omo! Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Changmin sampai kau kembali bersama Kyunie, iya kan Kyu!" Junsu menatap Kyuhyun

" Kenapa aku jadi diikutsertakan?" Kyuhyun mem _pout_ kan bibirnya

" Itu tandanya kau setuju" Junsu kemudian menatap Yunho " Tidak usah khawatir hyung"

" Terima kasih" Ucap Yunho dengan tulus

" Hyung..." Lirih Changmin

" Min, hyungmu sedang berusaha. Ini semua untukmu Min" Ucap Kangta setelah mendapatkan darah yang dibutuhkannya

" Keunde..." Changmin menundukkan kepalanya

" Tenang saja Min" Yunho menyentuh puncak kepala Changmin " Hyung akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dan mewujudkan mimpimu. Arasseo"

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya, dia menatap mata hyungnya yang berbinar. Pagi ini sang hyung mendapatkan kabar baik dari keluarganya di Gwangju maka dari itu dia harus pergi ke sana untuk memastikan kabar tersebut. Changmin mau tak mau akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah itu dia mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat dari hyungnya.

" Kalau begitu hyung pergi sekarang ya" Ucap Yunho

" Hati – hati hyung" Lirih Changmin

" Pasti" Yunho kemudian menatap tamu yang ada disana " Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih atas bantuannya" Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengambil tas ranselnya kemudian beranjak dari sana

" Ngomong – ngomong Yunho pergi untuk apa ya?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Dia mendapatkan kabar bahwa appa Changmin ada di Gwangju dan Yunho kesana untuk meminta bantuan appanya untuk mencocokkan sumsum belakangnya dengan sumsum yang dimiliki Changmin. Kalau cocok, maka Changmin bisa segera melakukan operasi" Jelas Kangta

" Ne?"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Tanpa kata Jaejoong menyusul Yunho, dia berharap belum telat untuk menyusul namja tinggi itu dan benar saja. Yunho sedang menunggu bus di halte dekat rumah sakit.

" YUN!" Panggil Jaejoong kemudian terengah

" Jaejoong? Kenapa?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang terengah

" Aku antar saja"

" Ne?"

" Aku antar kau ke Gwangju, aku akan ikut kesana"

"..."

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

Tbc disaat yang pas! Hahahaha #smirk

Annyeeeooonngggg #lambaijaricantik

Otte? Walaupun pendek yang penting update ya! Oh! Cho minta maap, harusnya PURE yang update tapi malah Begin duluan, soalnya PURE blm an kelar tinggal dikit lagi sih kkkkkk...

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **909596 (masih malu - malu mereka, chap dpn yunjae momen beraksi kkkkk), ismi mimi (hayooo galau minsu apa ChangKyu kan kkkkk), firstkai94 (hmmm... friendship ya?), ichimita1 (iyaaa), dheaniyuu (iya bang jidat blm an muncul juga), lovegravanime14 (siapa kesayangannya? Asal bukan bebeb mimin aja ya), changchang (doain yaa), yunjae heart (bebebnya cho mah udah biasa tersiksa kkkkk, alur mengalir pelan nih eonn), Yaoi reader-ssu (iya, makasih udh baca ya),**

 **Chwangkyuwoozi (eaa~~ apa an ini? Bebeb miminnya cho jadinya sama sapa),**

 **Bijin YJS (yunjae momen masih chap dpn kkkk), akiramia44 (iya, abang jidat tersayang belom muncul nih...), eL Ree (sembuh? Yakin bebeb mimin bakal sembuh disini #smirk kkkk), tyas1412 (iya, sepupuan mereka semua), Park Rinhyun-Uchiha (udah kejawab dichap ini ya! Heheehe), uknowme2309 (NC masih lama lah... ff yang mana dah?), GaemGyu92 (angst... hmmm... masi progress mereka semua kkkkk), JJ (udah yaa), Avanrio11 (sipoo~), kureneko87 (doain aja yaaa...)**

 **.**

 **Para Guest, yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi makasih yaa #bow**

 **.**

Udah ya, tunggu chap dpn buat yang nungguin YunJae moment #smirk

Soal na bakal ada sedikit kejutan di chap dpn kayaknya hahahaha...

.

Jja, see u next chap?

Chuuu~~

.

.

.

.

 **Senin, 9 Januari 2017**


	6. Chapter 5

**Begin**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, BTS maybe?

Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Alur suka – suka, membosankan

Ciyeeee yang nunggu cho update sampe jadi batu wkwkwkwk #DiLemparSandalReader

.

.

.

.

Beginilah kehidupan Junsu selama tinggal bersama Jaejoong, dia membuatkan sarapan, membangunkan kedua orang kesayangannya itu dan membereskan rumah kadang. Dia jadi merasa seperti asisten rumah tangga disini. Hah...

Usai selesai sarapan mereka berberes untuk bersiap ke rumah sakit. Junsu kembali ceria dengan mengajak bercanda Kyuhyun maupun Jaejoong, melupakan kesedihan semalam karena Junsu ingin tetap terlihat ceria dan tidak mau Changmin tahu mereka mendengar perbincangannya dengan sang hyung.

 **Ceklek**

" Pagi Changmiiiinn~~" Sapa Junsu dengan ceria

" Junsu hyung!" Ucap Changmin kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya

" Eh, Yunho hyung juga Kangta hyung ada disini"

Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun masuk, mereka saling memberikan salam dan Kangta melanjutkan pekerjaannya, dia bertugas untuk mengambil sample darah Changmin pagi ini juga mengingatkan Changmin bahwa dia ada jadwal terapi pagi ini.

" Kau rapi sekali Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong yang melihat Yunho berpakaian santai tapi cenderung rapi juga melihat sebuah tas ransel disamping kursi tempat Yunho duduk

" Ya, hari ini aku akan pergi kemungkinan besok baru kembali" Jawab Yunho

" Kemana?"

" Aku harus pergi ke Gwangju"

" Ne? Untuk apa?"

" Jaejoong hyung, tolong katakan pada Yunho hyung untuk tidak pergi" Ucap Changmin

" Ceritanya panjang" Jawab Yunho

" Jadi, Changmin akan sendirian dua hari ini?" Tanya Junsu

" Iya"

" Omo! Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Changmin sampai kau kembali bersama Kyunie, iya kan Kyu!" Junsu menatap Kyuhyun

" Kenapa aku jadi diikutsertakan?" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

" Itu tandanya kau setuju" Junsu kemudian menatap Yunho " Tidak usah khawatir hyung"

" Terima kasih" Ucap Yunho dengan tulus

" Hyung..." Lirih Changmin

" Min, hyungmu sedang berusaha. Ini semua untukmu Min" Ucap Kangta setelah mendapatkan darah yang dibutuhkannya

" Keunde..." Changmin menundukkan kepalanya

" Tenang saja Min" Yunho menyentuh puncak kepala Changmin " Hyung akan berusaha sebaik mungkin dan mewujudkan mimpimu. Arasseo"

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya, dia menatap mata hyungnya yang berbinar. Pagi ini sang hyung mendapatkan kabar baik dari keluarganya di Gwangju maka dari itu dia harus pergi ke sana untuk memastikan kabar tersebut. Changmin mau tak mau akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah itu dia mendapatkan sebuah pelukan hangat dari hyungnya.

" Kalau begitu hyung pergi sekarang ya" Ucap Yunho

" Hati – hati hyung" Lirih Changmin

" Pasti" Yunho kemudian menatap tamu yang ada disana " Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih atas bantuannya" Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengambil tas ranselnya kemudian beranjak dari sana

" Ngomong – ngomong Yunho pergi untuk apa ya?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Dia mendapatkan kabar bahwa appa Changmin ada di Gwangju dan Yunho kesana untuk meminta bantuan appanya untuk mencocokkan sumsum belakangnya dengan sumsum yang dimiliki Changmin. Kalau cocok, maka Changmin bisa segera melakukan operasi" Jelas Kangta

" Ne?"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Tanpa kata Jaejoong menyusul Yunho, dia berharap belum telat untuk menyusul namja tinggi itu dan benar saja. Yunho sedang menunggu bus di halte dekat rumah sakit.

" YUN!" Panggil Jaejoong kemudian terengah

" Jaejoong? Kenapa?" Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong yang terengah

" Aku antar saja"

" Ne?"

" Aku antar kau ke Gwangju, aku akan ikut kesana"

"..."

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 5 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan baik Yunho dan Jaejoong tidak saling berbicara, Jaejoong fokus mengendarai sedangkan Yunho sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Sampai Jaejoong merasa kesepian dan memutuskan untuk bertanya sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

" Yun... Darimana kau tahu appamu ada di Gwangju?"

" Itu... Ahjummaku yang memberitahu"

" Ahjummamu?"

" Sebenarnya ahjummaku menelepon untuk meminta uang karena appa ada disana dan menghabiskan uang mereka. Setelah bertahun – tahun menghilang dan akhirnya dia muncul tapi malah... Hah..." Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya lelah

" Oh..." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

" Maaf ya kau jadi ikut seperti ini"

" Tidak apa – apa Yun. Aku yang ingin ikut kan, lagipula aku ingin melakukan semua ini demi Changmin"

" Terima kasih atas semua bantuannya"

" Ah, aniya... Ini bukan apa – apa lagipula aku bisa beristirahat dari kepadatan kota"

Yunho tersenyum dan Jaejoong melihat senyum itu melalui lirikan matanya, tidak salah lagi. Jantungnya berdebar kencang saat melihatnya, jadi dia sudah bisa pastikan bahwa dirinya jatuh dalah pesona seorang Jung Yunho.

Usai perjalanan panjang itu mereka sampai disebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, rumah ahjumma Yunho. Jaejoong memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggir jalan karena rumah ahjumma Yunho tidak memiliki lahan untuk parkir.

Yunho turun dari mobil diikuti oleh Jaejoong, Yunho membimbing Jaejoong untuk berjalan disampingnya dan mereka sampai di depan pintu rumah keluarga Jung. Yunho menekan bel dan menunggu beberapa saat sampai seseorang membukakan pintu untuknya.

" Yunho hyung?"

" Eoh, Changwook ah. Dimana dia?"

" Siapa? Eommaku atau appamu?"

" Appaku"

" Di dalam kamar"

" Aku akan langsung"

" Ya"

Jaejoong memperhatikan namja yang ada di depannya, wajahnya cukup mirip dengan Changmin hanya dia lebih tinggi mungkin usianya juga di atas Changmin beberapa tahun. Yunho kemudian mengajak Jaejoong untuk masuk kedalam rumah.

Namja cantik itu melihat sekeliling rumah itu, tidak terlalu kotor tidak juga terlalu bersih karena ada beberapa bekas makanan yang belum dibuang.

" Dimana eommamu?" Tanya Yunho

" Eomma sedang keluar" Jawab namja bernama Changwook itu

" Jae kau mau menunggu disini atau ikut ke dalam kamar?"

" Ikut denganmu saja"

" Oke, ayo"

Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke lantai dua tanpa izin pada Changwook, Changwook sendiri tidak peduli dan melanjutkan kegiatannya menonton televisi.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong ke lantai dua rumah itu, dan mereka berhenti disebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat tua. Tanpa mengetuk, Yunho membuka pintu itu dan dia bisa melihat seorang namja paruh baya sedang tidur menggunakan kasur lipat.

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, dia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar diikuti dengan Jaejoong. Dia menggoyangkan lengan namja paruh baya itu sampai akhirnya namja itu membuka matanya.

" Yu-yunho?"

Namja itu tersentak kaget dan langsung duduk, dia menatap kaget pada Yunho karena tidak menyangka bahwa Yunho akan ke tempat ini padahal dia sudah meminta adiknya untuk merahasiakan kedatangannya. Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk duduk dan dia sendiri duduk disamping Jaejoong.

" Ka-kau tahu darimana appa disini?" Tanya namja itu, Mr. Jung

" Ahjumma menelepon kemarin dan mengatakan kau datang dan menghabiskan uang mereka" Jawab Yunho

" Ha? Appa..."

" Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Aku akan membayar semua uang yang telah mereka keluarkan untukmu tapi kau harus ikut denganku" Ucap Yunho dengan datar, Jaejoong yang mendengarnya tersentak. Dia belum pernah mendengar nada datar itu sebelumnya dari bibir Yunho dan menurutnya itu sangat menakutkan

" Kemana?"

" Changmin membutuhkan donor tulang sumsum"

" Changmin? Kenapa dengannya?"

" Leukemia"

" Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Mr. Jung menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, merasa kaget karena anak bungsunya mengidap penyakit yang sama dengan istrinya

" Bukankah eomma juga memiliki penyakit itu? Jika kau merasa bertanggung jawab sebagai appanya atau paling tidak menganggap Changmin anakmu, maka lakukan tes kecocokan tulang sumsum"

" Appa..."

" Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu, Changmin membutuhkan donor secepatnya"

" Baik, aku akan ikut" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Bersiaplah, kami akan jemput besok pagi dan aku harap kau tidak kabur"

" Ne"

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya, tanpa pamit dia membuka pintu itu beda lagi dengan Jaejoong yang membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Mr. Jung yang masih dalam keadaan _'blank'_.

Yunho mengajak Jaejoong turun dan mendapati sepasang suami istri menatap mereka, sepasang suami istri itu adalah ahjumma dan ahjusshi dari Yunho.

" Sudah datang?" Tanya Jung ahjumma

" Ya"

" Kelihatannya kehidupanmu sangat bagus sampai melupakan kami"

" Biasa saja"

" Biasa saja bagaimana kalau kau ke sini menggunakan mobil bagus?"

" Itu milik temanku. Sudah ahjumma, berapa yang sudah dihabiskan dia disini. Aku akan membayarnya besok saat menjemputnya"

" Menjemputnya? Kau mengajak appamu tinggal bersamamu?"

" Tidak, Changmin hanya membutuhkan donor tulang sumsum yang cocok"

" Tulang sumsum? Jangan bilang dia terkena penyakit seperti ibumu?"

" Ya"

" Oh..." Jung ahjumma tersenyum sinis dan itu membuat Jaejoong muak melihatnya

" Yun, ayo pergi saja"

" Ne. kami pergi"

" Ya"

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa mereka semua berlaku seperti itu pada Yunho. Yang Jaejoong tahu Yunho adalah orang yang baik, selalu tersneyum untuk adiknya. Kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti itu?

" Rumah tadi... Sebenarnya diwariskan halmoni untukku dan Changmin"

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk disebuah taman sembari meminum jus strawberry. Jaejoong hanya mengikuti saja keinginan Yunho.

" Mereka yang tidak terima membuat Changmin hidup bersama mereka" Lanjut Yunho

" Kenapa Changmin tidak ikut denganmu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Saat itu aku masih bersekolah dan belum mampu mengajak Changmin hidup bersamaku, saat aku berkunjung Changmin selalu tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dia baik – baik saja" Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya, dia ingat bagaimana Changmin saat itu, begitu kurus dan terlihat tidak terawat

" Lalu?"

" Aku percaya saja sampai aku kerja dan ingin membuat kejutan untuk Changmin, aku kembali kemari. Aku melihat ahjummaku menampar Changmin dan sejak saat itu aku tahu bahwa kehidupan Changmin jauh lebih berat dariku. Jadi aku memutuskan membawanya ke Seoul dan dia dengan gembira menyambut hal itu"

" Menampar Changmin?"

" Ya, aku... Meminta Changmin untuk jujur padaku dan yah... Mereka memperlakukan Changmin dengan sangat buruk hingga aku tidak berani membayangkannya. Aku membawanya ke Seoul, dia belajar dengan giat dan mendapatkan beasiswa tapi aku tidak tahu kehidupan sekolahnya begitu..."

" Yun..."

" Ini semua karena aku tidak mampu mengurusnya dengan baik bukan?"

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, air matanya hampir turun tapi dia menahannya apalagi saat dia merasakan sebuah elusan pada punggungnya. Dia langsung mengingat sang eomma yang dulu selalu menenangkannya saat dia kesal ataupun kecewa.

" Yun... Itu semua bukan salahmu... Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, ya?"

Yunho memejamkan matanya, dia merasakan sebuah kenyamanan saat ini dan bolehkan dia naif untuk perasaan ini? Sudah lama sekali ada orang yang perhatian seperti ini.

Perlahan Yunho menoleh, dia mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang dekat dengan wajahnya. Dia bisa melihat bagaimana jernihnya mata hitam milik Jaejoong, betapa menyejukkan hatinya saat menatap mata itu.

Jaejoong membatu saat Yunho menatap dalam matanya, jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan. Tidak sanggup juga ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Yunho. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Jaejoong menyukai tatapan namja bermata musang itu!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hahahahahaha... Yaaa! Sini kau jangan lari... Hahahahahaha"

Changmin memperhatikan namja yang sedang berlarian di taman rumah sakit dengan senyum lebar mengembang pada wajah pucatnya. Junsu sedang bermain dengan anak – anak yang ada di taman rumah sakit itu.

Sore ini Kangta mengizinkan Changmin keluar dari kamarnya dan bersantai di taman rumah sakit sembari menikmati angin lembut sore itu. Changmin menyukai hal ini karena dia sangat merasa bosan berada di dalam kamar.

 **SRETT**

Changmin menoleh saat merasakan seseorang duduk disamping kursi rodanya, Kyuhyun. Namja itu menatap datar ke arah Changmin.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin

Kyuhyun menjawabnya dengan mengangkat bahunya dan menatap sang hyung yang sedang bermain dengan riang seperti anak kecil.

" Jangan menyukai hyungku"

" Eh?"

Changmin kembali menatap Kyuhyun, namja itu menatap lurus ke arah hyungnya namun tadi Changmin mendengar Kyuhyun berbicara, bukan?

" Kau bicara padaku?" Tanya Changmin

" Menurutmu?" Kyuhyun melirik Changmin " Kau dengar apa yang aku ucapkan bukan? Jangan menyukai hyungku"

" Kenapa? Aku menyukai hyungmu, dia hyung yang baik untukku"

" Tapi kau menganggapnya lebih dari seorang hyung"

Changmin tersentak, menatap kaget ke arah Kyuhyun dan mulutnya tertutup rapat. Menyukai lebih dari seorang hyung?

" Jangan menyukainya atau kau akan merasa sakit hati nantinya"

" Eh? Aku tidak-"

" Jangan mengelak, aku tahu kau menyukainya"

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya kemudian menatap apa yang sedang di pandang oleh Kyuhyun, menyukai?

" Changmin ah! Kenapa melamun eoh?"

Changmin menatap kaget pada Junsu yang tiba – tiba ada di depannya, wajah namja gempal itu penuh dengan keringat hingga secara reflek Changmin mengambil sapu tangannya yang ada di kantung piyama dan mengusap lembut pelipis Junsu.

" Terima kasih" Ucap Junsu kemudian tersenyum lebar

" N-ne" Jawab Changmin gugup dengan rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi tirusnya

" Cih"

Kyuhyun memalingkan pandangannya dari kedua orang yang ada disampingnya. Apa – apaan Changmin itu! Kenapa wajahnya sampai memerah segala karena hyungnya mengucapkan terima kasih? Ck...

" Ayo ke kamar, sudah lama kita diluar lagi pula sudah mulai mendung" Ucap Junsu kemudian mendorong kursi roda Changmin

" Ne"

Kyuhyun mengikuti dari belakang kedua namja itu dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan, kenapa perasaannya tidak enak saat melihat mereka berdua bersama, tersenyum bahkan tertawa berdua saja ya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Maaf ya, kamarnya hanya satu"

" Tidak apa – apa Yun"

Jaejoong menatap canggung pada Yunho yang kini tengah mengusap rambutnya dengan handuk yang disediakan oleh penginapan. Penginapan? Ya.. Tiba – tiba hujan turun dan mereka kehujanan saat berhasil masuk kedalam mobil.

Yunho meminta Jaejoong untuk berhenti di sebuah penginapan karena tidak mau Jaejoong basah – basahan. Sedangkan Jaejoong sih oke – oke saja karena dia merasa kedinginan. Tapi satu hal yang mereka sadari, Jaejoong tidak membawa pakaian ganti.

Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong memakai kaos Yunho yang sangat besar usai mandi. Juga celana super pendek milik Yunho karena namja itu terbiasa memakai celana seperti itu untuk tidur hingga mau tidak mau paha putih, mulus nan lembutnya terekspos secara gratis untuk Yunho malam ini. Sedangkan pakaian mereka yang basa sedang di laundry agar bisa dipakai besok

" Celananya pendek sekali ya? Kalau kau tidak nyaman biar aku carikan keluar saja?" Tanya Yunho

" Ti-tidak apa – apa Yun, kita hanya semalam saja bukan disini? Tidak apa – apa"

" Yakin?"

" Iya"

Jaejoong duduk di atas tempat tidur, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena memikirkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi mengganggunya. Yunho sendiri tidak merasa canggung dan duduk disisi lain tempat tidur.

" Sudah malam, kita tidur saja. Besok aku akan mengemudi" Ucap Yunho

" Eh? Kau bisa?"

" Ya... Tapi sudah cukup lama aku tidak mengemudi. Aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan jadi besok biarkan aku mengemudi"

" Arasseo"

Jaejoong membaringkan tubuhnya diikuti oleh Yunho, keadaan kembali hening.

" Besok sebelum kembali ke Seoul bisa tidak kita pergi ke pemakaman umum?"

" Ke tempat eommamu?"

" Ya"

" Baiklah"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dadanya bergemuruh saat mendengar hembusan nafas namja yang tidur disampingnya. Dia merasa lelah dan ingin tidur tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan perasaan seperti ini.

Jadi Jaejoong memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Yunho yang sudah tertidur dengan cepat. Jaejoong tersenyum melihatnya, wajah Yunho benar – benar tampan dan begitu sayang jika dilewatkan jadi dia memandanginya.

Tangannya tanpa sadar terulur untuk menyentuh rambut Yunho yang sejak awal bertemu dengan Yunho ingin sekali dia pegang. Dan rasanya lembut, rambut namja itu begitu lembut. Perasaannya seakan menjadi tenang hanya karena mengelus rambut Yunho hingga Jaejoong menguap dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

" Ngghhh..."

Jaejoong menggeliat namun gerakannya terasa terbatas, dia ingat dia sedang tidur di sebuah penginapan yang hanya menyediakan satu kamar. Dia tidur bersama Yunho.

 **SRETT**

Jaejoong membuka matanya dengan segera dan dia mendapati sebuah dada di depannya. Dia mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali kemudian dengan perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya.

Astaga!

Dia tidur dalam pelukan Yunho!

Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Membangunkan Yunho? Tapi kalau membangunkan Yunho dia tidak akan merasakan pelukan hangat namja ini lagi? Jaejoong jadi bingung...

" Hah..."

Usai kebimbangan itu Jaejoong malah mendekatkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho, mendengarkan detak jantung Yunho yang terdengar damai. Jaejoong menyukai detak jantung berirama milik Yunho, sangat. Jadi dengan segera dia menyamankan kembali tubuhnya dalam pelukan Yunho dan memejamkan matanya.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, Yunho membuka matanya. Dia membiasakan matanya untuk menatap sekitarnya. Dia ada di dalam penginapan. Wajahnya perlahan turun karena merasakan gerakan lembut pada dadanya.

Yunho tersentak kaget saat mendapati sang bos tidur dalam pelukannya, Yunho memang kadang tidur dengan memeluk Changmin agar mereka merasa lebih hangat. Tapi, ini Kim Jaejoong! BOSNYA!

Yunho bisa melihat betapa damainya wajah Jaejoong yang masih tertidur, mungkin Jaejoong merasa lelah hingga belum bangun. Akhirnya perlahan Yunho mengangkat tangannya dari pinggang Jaejoong dan duduk di atas tempat tidur itu.

Jaejoong bergerak namun tidak membuka matanya, dia berbaring terlentang dan membuat rambutnya bergerak halus. Yunho gemas melihatnya, dia penasaran bagaimana rasanya rambut itu jika tersentuh olehnya, apa sangat lembut?

 **SRETT**

Tangan Yunho bergerak menyentuh rambut Jaejoong dan jantungnya berdebar halus, debaran menyenangkan yang Yunho tidakbegitu mengerti artinya. Dia hanya membiarkan jantungnya berbedar karena dia menyukai sensasinya.

" Ughh..."

Yunho menjauhkan tangannya, dia menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba untuk kembali ke dunianya. Yunho kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Jaejoong terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia melihat Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi hanya menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya.

" OMO!"

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya yang semerah tomat ke arah lain, astaga... Apa yang dia lihat barusan?

" Maaf, aku kelupaan membawa pakaianku ke kamar mandi"

Yunho segera berlari mengambil pakaiannya dan masuk kembali ke dalam kamar mandi tapi di dalam kamar mandi dia berpikir sesuatu.

" Kenapa aku masuk lagi? Kami kan sama – sama namja?"

Pabbo appa...

.

.

.

.

Usai pagi _'erotis'_ (menurut Jaejoong) itu, mereka mencari keluar dari penginapan dan mencari sarapan karena Jaejoong kelaparan. Jaejoong menyukai sarapan sederhana pagi ini, semangkuk sup daging dan nasi. Ughh... Jaejoong menyukai sarapannya pagi ini.

 _Drrrttt... Drttt..._

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang tengah meneleponnya, sang eomma.

" Yeobosseo?"

" Yak! Kau anak nakal! Dimana kau sekarang?"

" Eomma? Kenapa?"

" Eomma ke apartemenmu bersama Namjoon tapi kosong"

" Oh, aku sedang menemani temanku ke Gwangju eomma" Ucap Jaejoong sedikit melirik Yunho yang masih sibuk makan

" Teman? Teman yang mana?"

" Ish, teman di kantor"

" Teman di kantor? Memang kau punya?"

" Oh! Gwangju? Apa kau bergi bersama Yunho?"

Jaejoong mendengar suara mengesalkan milik Namjoon, astaga... Kenapa namja menjengkelkan itu harus ikut juga ke apartemennya?!

" Yunho? Siapa? Terdengar familiar" Ucap sang eomma

" Ahjumma tidak tahu? Jae hyung tertarik pada namja itu"

" YAK NAMJOON! APA KAU GILA?!"

" UHUK!"

" Omo!"

Yunho tersedak mendengar teriakan Jaejoong hingga dia terbatuk – batuk, Jaejoong yang merasa bersalah menaruh ponselnya dan membantu Yunho dengan memberikan minum dan mengelus punggung namja bermata musang itu.

" Yun? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Jaejoong khawatir

" Uhuk... Ne... Tidak apa – apa"

" Maaf, aku pasti mengejutkanmu"

" Tidak apa – apa Jae"

Jaejoong segera mengambil ponselnya kembali yang ternyata masih terhubung dengan eommanya.

" YAK! Eomma! Katakan pada Namjoon agar lebih sopan padaku"

" Owhh~~ Kau bersama seseorang ternyata"

 **DEGH**

Suara eommanya lebih mengerikan disaar seperti ini dari pada saat eommanya menyuruhnya menikah atau saat dia akan mengenalkan anak temannya pada Jaejoong.

" Eo-eomma"

" Cepat resmikan hubunganmu dan bawa dia kehadapan eomma"

" Mwo?!"

 **PIK**

" Y-ya! Eo-eomma? Aish! Dia mematikan sambungan teleponnya"

Jaejoong berdecak kesal, apa – apaan eommanya itu? Menyuruhnya meresmikan hubungannya dengan Yunho? Memang apa hubungannya dengan Yunho? Yang dia tahu hanya dia yang mencintai namja itu.

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong tersentak dengan pemikirannya barusan, apa? Seakan – akan dia mengatakan bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan! Astaga!

" Kau tidak apa – apa? Apa eommamu marah karena kau ikut denganku kemari?" Tanya Yunho khawatir, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan tersenyum

" Tidak, dia tidak khawatir tentang hal itu. Yah... Dia hanya menanyakan keberadaanku dan... Kau tahu dia sedikit salah paham"

" Ne?"

" Iya..." Jaejoong memeriksa ponselnya, membaca beberapa pesan yang masuk dari teman – temannya juga Junsu " Dia berkata untuk segera meresmikan hubunganku denganmu, eh!"

" Ne?"

Jaejoong memukul mulutnya sendiri yang dengan lancar menceritakan apa yang eommanya tadi katakan. Astaga! Mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya yang semerah tomat ini?

" Meresmikan?"

" Ah... Itu... Eo-eomma salah paham dia kira aku dan kau dalam status pendekatan. Se-sebenarnya aku tidak masalah dengan itu, aku hanya takut kau terganggu saja. Iya begitu!"

" Kita memang dalam tahap pendekatan bukan?"

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG**

 **DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Jaejoong sekaan mendapatkan' lampu hijau saat Yunho mengatakan hal itu. Jadi... Apa Yunho juga menyukainya?

" Aku ingin melakukan pendekatan agar kita bisa berteman, semoga saja kau tidak keberatan" Lanjut Yunho

" E-eh?"

" Kalau kau keberatan tidak apa – apa"

" Bukan, aku-aku mau Yun" Jawab Jaejoong dengan cepat dan dia menyunggingkan senyumnya, senyum terpaksa

Agak kecewa juga Yunho menjawabnya seperti itu tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin dia harus melakukan pendekatan pada Yunho secara perlahan. Iya kan?

Pukul sembilan pagi Yunho beranjak menuju rumah ahjummanya dan mereka langsung berangkat ke Seoul setelah Jaejoong dengan paksa memberikan uang pada keluarga Yunho. Tentu saja secara paksa karena Yunho menolaknya, dia bisa memberikan uangnya pada sang ahjumma tapi Jaejoong dengan keras kepalanya memberikan uangnya pada ahjumma Yunho.

Tidak terasa mereka sampai di Seoul sore hari, perjalanan pulang ke Seoul terasa lama mungkin karena mereka tidak sama sekali berbincang. Yunho sendiri enggan membuka mulutnya karena ada sang appa di belakang.

 **CEKLEK**

Yunho membuka pintu ruang rawat Changmin perlahan, dia melihat Changmin tengah tertidur. Dan melihat Junsu tidur lantai beralaskan kasur lipat bersama Kyuhyun, saling berpelukan dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan!

" Ck... Aigo..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

" Yun, kau sudah sampai"

Yunho dan Jaejoong menoleh, mereka mendapati Kangta berdiri di belakang mereka. Yunho hanya mengangguk dan mengenalkan appanya.

" Bisa aku uji sekarang? Keadaan Changmin melemah lagi" Ucap Kangta

" Bisa aku... Melihatnya dulu?" Lirih Mr. Jung, dia melirik dengan sendu ke arah Changmin yang tengah berbaring

" Tentu" Jawab Kangta

Mr. Jung dengan ragu mendekat dan melihat bagaimana keadaan anak bungsunya yang sangat pucat, pipinya tirus dan tubuhnya sangat kurus.

" Wae? Kenapa harus kau yang sakit seperti ini? Kenapa tidak aku saja eoh?"

Mr. Jung berujar dengan lirih namun ketiga namja di belakangnya mampu mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Mr. Jung.

" Mianhae..."

Mr. Jung mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi tirus Changmin, kemudian dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengikuti Kangta keluar ruangan bersama Yunho.

Jaejoong duduk dikursi dan memperhatikan Junsu dan Kyuhyun, kedua sepupunya ini pasti sangat kelelahan sampai tidur sangat lelap.

" Nghh..."

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya, dia melihat Changmin membuka matanya perlahan, Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu Changmin untuk duduk.

" Hyung sudah kembali"

" Ya, bagaimana? Apa ada yang sakit?"

" Ani, aku baik – baik saja" Ucap Changmin kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya " Mana Yunho hyung?"

" Sedang ke ruangan Kangta bersama appamu"

" Appa?"

" Ya"

" Kalian membawanya?"

" Ya... Sudah jangan banyak pikiran. Lebih baik kau beristirahat karena Kangta hyung bilang kau melemah"

" Itu karena mereka bermain denganku" Ucap Changmin menunjuk Junsu dan Kyuhyun " Aku akan tidur supaya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit lebih cepat"

" Oke, sekarang kembali berbaring dan pejamkan matamu. Saat makan malam datang, aku akan membangunkanmu"

" Hum"

Jaejoong membantu Changmin untuk berbaring dan menyelimuti namja itu. Jaejoong kembali duduk dan tersenyum saat Changmin bergumam lirih.

" Terima kasih Jaejoong hyung"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai pemeriksaan dan pengambilan sample darah, Yunho dan appanya kembali ke ruang rawat Changmin yang keadaannya sudah ramai karena Junsu dan Kyuhyun sudah bangun. Mereka tengah berbincang sedangkan Changmin tengah memakan makan malamnya dengan tenang.

" Min" Panggil Yunho

" Hyung" Changmin merentangkan tangannya, entah kenapa dia ingin memeluk sang hyung

Yunho mendekat dan memeluk Changmin dengan erat, dia mengusap lembut kepala Changmin dan mengecupnya. Tidak lama Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah ke samping, membiarkan sang appa menatap Changmin.

" Ch-changmin" Ucap Mr. Jung gugup

Changmin menoleh pada Yunho dan pandangannya seakan dia takut atau tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan namja berstatus appanya itu, dia hanya tahu appanya pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan Yunho. Dia benci pada namja itu tapi saat melihat sang appa hatinya malah bimbang.

" Changmin..."

" Mwo?"

" Maafkan appa ya?"

" …."

" Sekarang appa akan bersamamu, tidak akan menysusahkanmu"

" Tidak, kau... Bahkan tidak punya pekerjaan. Aku saja sudah jadi benalu untuk hyung, jangan bebani dia lagi"

" Appa akan bekerja"

" Terserah"

Yunho tersenyum maklum, ini kali pertamanya Changmin bertemu dengan sang appa dan dia tahu bahwa Changmin membenci appa, sangat.

Di belakang mereka tiga orang namja memperhatikan dalam diam dan salah satu dari mereka memperhatikan gerakan Changmin sedetail mungkin.

.

.

.

.

.

Butuh satu hari untuk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan keluar, usai pulang kerja Yunho langsung ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui hasilnya. Jaejoong yang juga penasaran ikut dengan Yunho, Junsu sendiri memaksa Kyuhyun untuk ikut bersamanya ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan Mr. Jung.

" Berpikirlah positif Min" Ucap Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya mengangguk lemah, tubuhnya semakin hari semakin lemah dan sekarang dia hanya bisa berbaring saja padahal dia sudah membulatkan tekat bahwa dalam tiga hari dia harus masuk sekolah

 **CEKLEK**

Kangta masuk membawa sebuah amplop putih besar, Junsu sedikit gugup. Dia menggigit saputangannya dan membuat Kyuhyun mencibir. Kangta menghembuskan nafasnya, menatap Mr. Jung kemudian menatap Changmin dan Yunho bergantian.

Changmin menatap Kangta, ada sebuah keinginan untuk terus hidup tapi untuk apa hidup jika dia hanya menyusahkan hyungnya. Matanya melirik Junsu yang tengah gugup, ini adalah hasil untuk menentukan kehidupannya kenapa jadi Junsu yang gugup.

Kenapa namja itu begitu perhatian padanya? Bolehkan Changmin egois untuk menerima semua perhatian yang Junsu berikan padanya? Jika dia masih bisa hidup... Dia ingin... Ada di samping Junsu, bolehkah?

 **SRET**

Kangta mengeluarkan isinya dan memberikannya pada Yunho yang mengerutkan keningnya. Dia menatap Kangta ingin tahu karena dia tidak bisa membaca bahasa ilmiah yang tertulis di kertas itu.

" Hasilnya..." Kangta menatap sendu ke arah Changmin " Tulang sumsum Mr. Jung tidak cocok dengan Changmin"

 **DEGH**

" …."

.

.

.

.

 **~TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeooonggg~ Ketemu lagi sama Cho yang lagi ngalong malem" kkkk~

YunJae momen masih slow yaa, pelan tapi pasti yang penting mah

Hayoloh... hasil na negatif, gimana tuh si bebeb Mimin nantinya?!

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **ismi mimi (wkwkwkw, Cho juga masih bingung, apa Bebeb Mimin sama Cho aja?), zee (emang Cho dewa pencabut nyawa ya kkkk), Aiden LDH (annyeng~~ #LambaiJariCantik doain yaa), elite. Minority. 1111 (eii~~ Emang Cho pain sampe naingis eoh? Cup cup cup, Cho kan demennya menistakan bebeb mimin sekarang kkk~ Makanya aktif liad akun Cho, jadi tau apa yang update! Hahaahy), MyBooLoveBear (ei~~ Sabar ya, Cho emang gitu orgnya), Nurul9171 (suka tidak yaa... hahahahahaha), chwangkyuwoozi (eaaa... Kasih tau tidak yaaaa~), kim rose (bebeb mimin disiksa sama Cho hahaha), BebbieKyu (iya, kalo ga salah sih home abis pure kkkk), GaemGyu92 (tuh udah terjawab tapi... huweeee),**

 **yunjae heart (Cho juga kasian eonn tapi mau gmn lagi, bebeb mimin emang harus menderita karena udah ninggalin Cho #ups heheheh), tyas1412 (mati tidak yaaaa~~~ hahahahahaha), akiramia44 (pasti Cho mah selalu semangat lah kkk), Par RinHyun-Uchiha (mau tapi... masih ada lanjutannya dichap dpn .), eL Ree (untung ganteng jadi kalo modus Cho maafkan kkk), iknowme2309 (changkyu? Eeiii~~ Emang ini ff Changkyu? Hahahahahaha masih blur sih mau Changkyu apa Minsu kkkk #smirk), A. K (sipoo~~ Pas lah, Cho mah selalu pas kalo bikin tbc ya yan? #smirk)**

 **.**

Sebenarnya ff ini alurnya Cho udah selesai in tapi males nulis jadi maaf keun Cho yaaa~~ Terus masalah ChangKyu mau pun Minsu... Hmm... Masih blur ya? Emang! Tapi Cho udah udah putusin pair kok tapi masih rahasia... Soalnya... Hehehehehe... Soalnya... Hmm... Kasih bocoran tidak yaaa~~ Yang pasti mah YunJae pairing-nya #PLAKK #DibakarReader.

Yang pasti Cho udah pasang tanda Angst kan ya...

See u next chap?

Chuuu~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Minggu, 19 Maret 2017**


	7. Chapter 6

**Begin**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, BTS maybe?

Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, YAOI

Rate : **T**

Alur suka – suka, membosankan

Ciyeeee yang nunggu cho update sampe jadi batu wkwkwkwk #DiLemparSandalReader

.

.

.

.

.

.

Butuh satu hari untuk menunggu hasil pemeriksaan keluar, usai pulang kerja Yunho langsung ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui hasilnya. Jaejoong yang juga penasaran ikut dengan Yunho, Junsu sendiri memaksa Kyuhyun untuk ikut bersamanya ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan Mr. Jung.

" Berpikirlah positif Min" Ucap Jaejoong dan Changmin hanya mengangguk lemah, tubuhnya semakin hari semakin lemah dan sekarang dia hanya bisa berbaring saja padahal dia sudah membulatkan tekat bahwa dalam tiga hari dia harus masuk sekolah

CEKLEK

Kangta masuk membawa sebuah amplop putih besar, Junsu sedikit gugup. Dia menggigit saputangannya dan membuat Kyuhyun mencibir. Kangta menghembuskan nafasnya, menatap Mr. Jung kemudian menatap Changmin dan Yunho bergantian.

Changmin menatap Kangta, ada sebuah keinginan untuk terus hidup tapi untuk apa hidup jika dia hanya menyusahkan hyungnya. Matanya melirik Junsu yang tengah gugup, ini adalah hasil untuk menentukan kehidupannya kenapa jadi Junsu yang gugup.

Kenapa namja itu begitu perhatian padanya? Bolehkan Changmin egois untuk menerima semua perhatian yang Junsu berikan padanya? Jika dia masih bisa hidup... Dia ingin... Ada di samping Junsu, bolehkah?

SRET

Kangta mengeluarkan isinya dan memberikannya pada Yunho yang mengerutkan keningnya. Dia menatap Kangta ingin tahu karena dia tidak bisa membaca bahasa ilmiah yang tertulis di kertas itu.

" Hasilnya..." Kangta menatap sendu ke arah Changmin " Tulang sumsum Mr. Jung tidak cocok dengan Changmin"

DEGH

" …."

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 6**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana bisa tidak cocok?" Tanya Yunho

" Ya, hasilnya tidak cocok"

Semua terdiam, terlebih Changmin yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya. Bahkan appanya tidak bisa menolongnya, apa benar dia anak keluarga Jung?

" Aku sudah menduganya"

Ucapan Mr. Jung membuat dirinya menjadi sorotan, Yunho mengerutkan keningnya seakan meminta penjelasan atas apa yang diucapkan Mr. Jung barusan.

" Kemungkinan yang cocok dengan sumsum Changmin adalah eommanya" Jelas Mr. Jung

" Lalu bisa kita cari keluarga dari pihak eommanya?" Tanya Kangta

" Tidak bisa"

" Kenapa?"

" Dia sebatang kara, dibesarkan di panti asuhan"

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, bagaimana selanjutnya? Dia melirik Changmin yang duduk dengan lemas di atas ranjang rawatnya. Yunho tersenyum, setidaknya dia tidak boleh menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan sang adik.

" Tidak apa – apa, aku akan terus mencari donor tulang sumsum yang cocok untuk Changmin" Ucap Yunho

" Kau benar, kita tidak boleh larut dalam suasana ini. Aku akan mencoba ikut tes itu" Sambar Jaejoong

" Aku juga" Junsu mengangkat tangannya

Changmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Jaejoong kemudian Junsu dengan lama. Tidak lama dia tersenyum lirih.

" Terima kasih"

Nyatanya bukan hanya Jaejoong dan Junsu yang ikut mengecek apakan tulang sumsumnya cocok dengan Changmin atau tidak. Hojun, Lee ahjusshi dan beberapa teman Yunho juga ikut membantu Yunho walaupun semua sumsum mereka tidak cocok dengan Changmin.

Yunho terharu, berterima kasih sebanyak mungkin karena mereka telah mencoba membantu dirinya. Tapi keadaan Changmin semakin memburuk, bahkan siang ini dia seakan tidak memiliki tenaga hanya untuk mengunyah.

" Changmin ah..." Lirih Yunho yang duduk disamping ranjang rawat Changmin, dia menggenggam tangan kurus sang adik dan mengeratkan genggamannya " Hyung mohon tetaplah bertahan, kau harus bisa melewati semua ini bersama hyung"

 **TES**

Air mata itu lolos dari mata Yunho, si namja tegar yang akhirnya tidak bisa menahan semua perasaannya. Adiknya adalah harta yang sangat berharga peninggalan sang eomma untuknya, Yunho akan melakukan apapun agar bisa menjaganya.

Dan tanpa dia tahu, Changmin yang tengah memejamkan matanya itu pun ikut menumpahkan air matanya. Sementara itu diluar ada dua orang namja berbeda usia berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat Changmin.

" Aku rasa mendatangkan keluargaku bukanlah ide yang bagus" Ucap Mr. Jung

" Kenapa? Kita harus mencari donor untuk Changmin secepat mungkin ahjusshi" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kau tahu seberapa bencinya Yunho pada mereka bukan?"

" Tapi semua ini demi Changmin"

" Hah..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Sabtu dan Changmin baru saja bangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan mual pada perutnya. Dia mencoba menhannya hanya saja cairan dalam perutnya memaksa untuk keluar. Dia menoleh ke sofa, mendapati hyungnya sedang tidur dengan damai.

Sebingga Changmin mengambil keputusan sendiri untuk bangkit dari ranjang rawatnya dan menurunkan kedua kakinya yang semakin mengurus. Dia menurunkan kakinya ke bawah namun dia merasa lemas dan jatuh.

 **BRAKKK**

" Ngghh!"

Changmin meringis, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat jarum infus di tangan kirinya ikut tertarik dan menyebabkan darahnya keluar.

" Changmin?! Astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Yunho yang mendengar suara jatuh itu langsung bangkit menghampiri sang adik dan membantu Changmin untuk berdiri.

" Ak-aku hanya ingin ke toilet hyung" Jawab Changmin dengan lirih

" Kenapa tidak membangunkan hyung?"

" Hyung sedang tidur dan aku hanya ingin ke toilet tapi aku lemas. Masa aku harus merepotkan hyung padahal aku hanya ingin pergi ke toilet"

" Astaga Jung Changmin! Hyung tidak merasa direpotkan olehmu, kau adikku! Ingat itu! Dan lihat apa yang kau perbuat? Jarum infusmu tertarik bukan? Tunggu sebentar"

Yunho berjalan menuju pintu namun saat membuka pintu dia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Kangta dan seorang susternya.

" Pagi, Changmin bagaimana?" Tanya Kangta

Yunho menyingkir dari pintu dan menghela nafasnya.

" Hyung bisa lihat, bocah nakal itu tidak mau merepotkanku saat ingin ke toilet dan malah membuat jarum infusnya hampir terlepas" Adu Yunho

" Aigo..."

Kangta masuk diikuti dengan susternya itu, dia memeriksa keadaan Changmin dan membenarkan jarum infus yang hampir terlepas itu. Changmin menunduk, merasa bersalah pada sang hyung.

" Sudah, lain kali jangan seperti ini ya? Kau malah membuat hyungmu khawatir" Ucap Kangta dengan lembut dan Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya

.

.

.

.

.

Bulan berganti bulan tanpa terasa dan siang ini Yunho dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Jaejoong dan appanya yang mulai bekerja di Seoul, mereka membawa ahjusshi, ahjumma dan sepupu Changmin.

" Mereka akan mencoba untuk tes kecocokan tulang sum – sum" Jelas Mr. Jung

Changmin memandang tidak suka pada ahjumma dan ahjusshi yang tersenyum itu, lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Tatapan mereka pun masih sama seperti dulu, menatapnya seakan dia hanyalah seonggok sampah.

" Tapi-"

" Tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan Yun? Ya?" Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho

Jaejoong mencoba merayu Yunho hingga akhirnya namja itu luluh dan mengantarkan ahjumma dan ahjusshi menuju ruangan Kangta. Sedangkan Changwook, sepupu Changmin itu duduk di sofa ruang rawat Changmin karena dia masih di bawah tujuh belas tahun sehingga tidak bisa mengikuti tes kecocokan itu.

Changmin menatap keluar jendelanya, dia benci keadaan seperti ini. Benci jika harus berdua bersama sepupunya itu. Dulu sebisa mungkin dia menghindar dari namja yang sering mem _-bully_ -nya itu.

" Kenapa sih kau selalu menyusahkan?"

Changmin bisa mendengar suara Changwook, Changmin mencoba untuk mengabaikannya. Dia harus bertahan kali ini, dia bisa kan?

" Kau tahu appa dan eommaku itu sebenarnya menolak untuk datang kemari apalagi untuk mendonorkan tulang sumsum mereka jika cocok"

Changwook berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati ranjang rawat Changmin.

" Tapi namja bernama Jaejoong itu berkata akan memberikan sepuluh juta won jika tulang sumsum kami cocok"

Changmin membulatkan matanya, dia menoleh dan langsung menatap ke arah Changwook untuk meminta penjelasan namun hanya sebuah seringaian yang Changmin dapatkan.

" Jadi kami datang, aigo... Namja itu benar – benar kasihan padamu ya, dia bahkan memberikanmu ruang VIP di rumah sakit mahal ini?"

Tidak bisa Changmin pungkiri Jaejoong dan Junsu banyak membantunya, mereka bahkan memindahkan ruang rawat Changmin ke ruang VIP. Yunho sudah menolak tapi Jaejoong memaksanya.

" Hidupmu itu tidak lepas dari rasa kasihan orang lain ya?"

Nada penuh sindiran itu membuat mata Changmin memanas dan memerah. Dia tidak suka hidup dikasihani. Dulu, memang iya... Tetangga yang baik hati di Gwangju sana memberikan banyak makanan pada Changmin karena mereka tahu bahwa Changmin tidak diberi makan dengan benar oleh keluarga Jung itu. Tapi hal itu sekarang berbeda bukan? Jaejoong meyakinkannya bahwa dia tidak mengasihani dirinya.

Namja itu menyayanginya dan ingin Changmin menerima semua yang dia berikan padanya. Bukan rasa kasihan seperti yang diucapan Changwook.

" Kau tidak malu hidup dari rasa kasihan orang lain?"

 **CEKLEK**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **SREEEETTT**

" Brengsek! Tahu apa kau tentang hyungku?"

 **PLAAKKK**

Changmin membelalakkan matanya saat Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang rawatnya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Changwook kemudian menarik kemeja namja itu dan menamparnya hingga Changwook jatuh terduduk.

" Ky-kyuhyun..." Changmin memandangnya dengan tidak percaya

" Kau tidak apa – apa kan?"

Kyuhyun menatap cemas pada Changmin, cemas? Ya... Namja berambut ikal itu akui beberapa hari belakangan ini dia mencemaskan keadaan Changmin terlebih saat tadi dia akan masuk ruang rawat Changmin dia mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh sepupu Changmin itu. Mengesalkan, membuat darahnya mendidih dan tidak bisa menahan emosinya sehingga menampar namja itu.

" Tidak apa – apa" Jawab Changmin pelan

Changwook berdiri dan menatap tajam namja yang berdiri di depan ranjang rawat Changmin seakan melindungi sepupunya itu dari bahaya.

" Jadi kau salah satu orang yang mengasihani dia?" Changwook tersenyum miring

" Bilang saja kau iri. Aku tahu kau iri Changmin mendapatkan perhatian dari kami tapi itu tidak bisa membuatmu menghinanya seperti itu"

Kyuhyun mengucapkannya dengan kadar kesadaran tinggi, dia tahu ucapannya itu berlaku juga untuknya yang dulu sering mem _bully_ Changmin tapi dia merasa kesal dengan namja itu, Changmin itu mutlak korban pembullyannya dan tidak ada yang boleh mem _bully_ -nya selain Kyuhyun!

" Kau tahu? Parasit haus harta seperti keluargamu itu tidak akan bisa menempel pada kami, kau itu sampah! Mengharapkan uang dari donor sumsum keluarga kalian dari kami? Huh? Keluarga macam apa kalian?!" Pekik Kyuhyun

" Kyuhyun... Hentikan"

Changmin mencoba menghentikan ucapan Kyuhyun, dia tidak mau ada pertengkaran di ruang rawatnya. Terlebih Changwook sebenarnya memliki kekuatan yang sangat besar, bagaimana jika nanti namja itu menyerang Kyuhyun?

" Cih... Kalian orang kaya memuakkan"

Changwook pergi setelah mengatakannya, dia sempat melirik tajam ke arah Changmin dan menggumamkan kalimat yang membuat Kyuhyun marah ingin mengejarnya namun Changmin mencegahnya.

" Cepatlah kau mati"

Itu yang diucapkan Changwook.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aku kesal!"

Kyuhyun mengerang dan menenggak jus jeruk kaleng yang ada digenggamannya, dia duduk disamping Changmin yang juga tengah duduk namun di kursi rodanya. Changmin yang tadi melihat emosi Kyuhyun belum reda meminta namja itu membawanya ke taman.

Suasana cukup sepi karena masih pukul sepuluh. Kyuhyun tadi sempat berhenti di mesin penjual minuman dan membeli beberapa kaleng jus untuknya, tidak untuk Changmin karena Kangta tidak mengizinkan Changmin meminum jus kaleng.

" Sudah?"

" Kenapa kau diam saja sih? Aku gemas!"

" Dari dulu aku juga begitu kan?"

 **DEGH**

Kyuhyun terdiam, ucapan Changmin memang ada benarnya. Namja itu tidak pernah melawan saat dia mem _bully_ -nya. Astaga...

" Ch-changmin aku..."

" Tidak apa – apa Kyu, aku baik – baik saja"

Changmin mendoangakkan kepalanya, daun – daun mulai layu mendakan musim gugur mulai tiba. Changmin menyukai bagaimana dedaunan itu lepas dari dahannya dan terbang ditiup angin. Bulan – bulan terberat Changmin adalah di tahun ini, dimana dia sudah tidak pergi ke sekolah lebih dari empat bulan karena fokus dengan perawatan di rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun yang jadi sering menjenguknya bahkan mereka seakan berteman walaupun kadang Kyuhyun masih sering membentaknya. Tapi justru karena hal itu Changmin merasa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun jadi dekat.

Juga dia bisa merasakan kedekatan antara Yunho dan Jaejoong. Changmin bisa bagaimana Jaejoong menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan kagum, apa sesuatu terjadi diantara mereka?

" Musim gugur sudah tiba... Apa... Sakura nanti aku bisa melihatnya?" Gumam Changmin dengan mata masih menatap dedaunan itu

" Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja kau bisa"

Changmin tersenyum pahit, jika bukan karena obat – oabatam dan terapi itu mungkin Changmin sudah dikremasi. Hus... _Kenapa jadi ngawur Min ah..._

" Aku menyukai bunga sakura dan ingin melihat mereka bermekaran... Pasti sangat indah"

" Kau pasti bisa" Lirih Kyuhyun, entah kenapa hatinya sakit saat Changmin berucap seperti itu

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yun, aku mohon jangan marah!"

Jaejoong menyusul Yunho yang berjalan cepat ke arah atap perusahaan, entah bagaimana Yunho mengetahui apa yang Jaejoong janjikan jika tulang sumsum keluarganya cocok dengan Changmin. Pagi ini dia masuk ke dalam ruang Jaejoong dan bertanya langsung pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tidak bisa berbohong dan menganggukkan kepalanya, Yunho menatapnya penuh kecewa dan meninggalkan Jaejoong begitu saja. Jaejoong tidak bisa mengejar Yunho karena Namjoon mencegatnya untuk menghadiri rapat penting.

Dan saat jam istirahat, Jaejoong mencari keberadaan Yunho karena dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya. Dia melihat Yunho berjalan ke arah atap, Jaejoong memanggilnya namun Yunho menganggapnya tidak ada dan terus berjalan.

" YUN!"

 **GREEPP**

Akhirnya Jaejoong dapat mengejar Yunho dan menangkap pergelangan tangannya, dia menarik paksa Yunho menuju tempat yang lebih sepi dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Yunho.

" Maafkan aku Yun, aku tahu aku salah tapi-"

" Sajangnim maaf, aku rasa semua ini terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk seorang karyawan sepertiku"

" Kau panggil aku apa? Sa-sajangnim?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho tidak percaya

" Saya mohon hentikan semua ini, saya tidak mau orang – orang salah paham. Terima kasih untuk semuanya dan saya akan memindahkan Changmin ke kamar rawat yang biasa"

" Mwo? Kau apa? Kau gila Yun! Changmin akan mendapatkan perawatan ditempat itu, jangan pindahkan dia"

" Tidak, saya tidak bisa"

" Kalau begitu terima bantuanku karena aku sangat menyayangi Changmin"

" Sajangnim hanya mengasihani kami" Ucap Yunho datar

" Tidak!"

" Saya mohon hentikan, sajangnim bahkan mulai bertindak semau anda dengan menjanjikan uang pada keluarga saya. Sajangnim bertindak semaumu sajangnim, saya rasa itu tidak baik karena saya bukan siapa – siapa anda"

Jaejoong terdiam, benar ucapan Yunho. Dia bukan siapa – siapa Yunho, kenapa menaruh banyak perhatian pada namja bermata musang itu? Rasa kasihan? Bukan...

" Berhentilah mengasihani Changmin karena dia bisa membenci anda karena ini. Saya permisi sajangnim"

Jaejoong membatu saat namja itu melewatinya begitu saja, apa namja bermata musang itu tidak peka dengan apa yang dilakukannya selama ini untuknya? Kenapa? Apa semua tidak terlihat nyata dimata Yunho, apa kasih sayangnya tidak tersampaikan pada Yunho?

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan mengejar Yunho, dia menangkap kembali pergelangan tangan Yunho dan membalikkan tubuh Yunho, tanpa kata dia menarik kerah kemeja Yunho dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho.

Dipersekian detik Yunho membulatkan matanya dan menatap tidak percaya pada sang bos yang kini memejamkan matanya dengan bibir sang bos mencium bibirnya. Yunho terlalu kaget sampai dia melihat setetes air mata mengalir dikedua mata bosnya yang tertutup. Apa artinya ini?

Jaejoong yang tidak merasakan balasan dari Yunho, menahan tengkuk Yunho dan makin memperdalam ciumannya. Jika tindakannya selama ini belum juga membuat Yunho sadar perasaannya, semoga saja ciumannya bisa membuat Yunho sadar apa yang dia rasakan selama ini pada Yunho, semoga saja...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hasilnya sudah keluar dan tidak ada tulang sumsum mereka yang cocok dengan Changmin"

Kangta membacakan hasilnya di ruang rawat Changmin dua hari kemudian, entah Changmin harus bersyukur atau sedih karena tulang sumsum ahjumma dan ahjusshi-nya tidak cocok dengannya. Yang pasti... Dia tidak mau berhutang budi pada kedua orang itu. Yunho melirik sedih kearah Changmin, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak karena ini bukan kehendaknya.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu kamar rawat Changmin terbuka, Jaejoong ada disana menatap sendu ke arah Yunho sebelum menatap Kangta.

" Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Jaejoong

Selagi dia bertanya, Junsu dan Kyuhyun yang ada di belakang Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk menghampiri Changmin.

" Tidak cocok" Jawab Kangta

Junsu merasa sedih, dia menghampiri Changmin lebih cepat dibandingkan langkah kaki Kyuhyun dan memeluk namja itu. Changmin tersenyum lirih dan membalas pelukan hangat yang diberikan Kyuhyun, entah kenapa setiap Changmin memeluk Junsu dia merasa nyaman dan damai seakan tidak merasa takut sedikitpun. Sementara itu Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, menatap Junsu dan Changmin dalam diam.

" Kalau begitu kami bisa pergi dari sini?" Tanya Jung ahjumma

" Ya, supirku akan mengantar kalian sampai ke Gwangju" Jawab Jaejoong

" Sayang sekali sumsum kami tidak cocok untu namja itu" Ucap Jung ahjusshi, nadanya terdengar sinis

" Ayo aku antar kalian sampai mobil" Ucap Mr. Jung yang tidak mau Yunho merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan kedua orang itu

Usai ketiga keluarga Jung itu pergi, kesunyian menyelimuti ruang rawat Changmin, mereka bingung dengan apa yang harus mereka lakukan selanjutnya. Sampai sebuah ketukan membuat mereka semua menoleh kearah pintu, Jaejoong langsung berdiri untuk membukakan pintu itu.

" Selamat siang"

Seorang namja paruh baya masuk ke dalam ruangan bersama pasangannya, diikuti sepasang namja dan yeoja paruh baya lainnya. Yunho membulatkan matanya, dia bangkit dari duduk nyamannya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" An-annyenghasseo Kim sajangnim" Sapa Yunho dengan sangat sopan

" Oh, santai saja Yunho sshi" Ucap Mr. Kim

" Eomma dan appa lama sekali" Ucap Junsu

Changmin menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dia menatap tidak mengerti pada Junsu yang kini tersenyum lebar padanya.

" Eomma dan appa kami datang untuk melakukan tes juga" Jawab Junsu

" M-mwo?" Yunho makin tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya

" Hyung?" Changmin menatap Junsu

" Jadi kau yang bernama Changminie?" Seorang yeoja manis menghampiri Changmin dan sedikit mencubit pipi tirus Changmin

" Ne"

" Aigo... Aku adalah eomma Junsu dan Kyunie"

" A-ah... Annyeonghasseo" Sapa Changmin

" Sajangnim, maaf... Tapi..." Yunho menghentikan ucapannya saat Mr. Kim menatapnya

" Apa? Kami melakukannya karena anak – anak kami yang minta, mereka sangat menyayangi adikmu sampai berbuat sangat jauh seperti ini dan kami hanya ingin membantu" Ucap Mr. Kim

" Lagi pula, bukankah kami dengar sumsum Junsu memiliki persentasi kecocokan lebih besar? Kami harap salah satu dari kami ada yang cocok" Ucap eomma dari Junsu

" Jadi bisa kita lakukan sekarang?" Mr. Kim menatap Kangta

" Tentu saja" Jawab Kangta kemudian melirik Yunho yang masih terlihat tidak enak dengan keadaan itu

" Tidak usah banyak berpikir Yunho sshi" Ucap Mr. Kim

" Kajja" Ajak Kangta

Keempat orang itu beranjak meninggalkan ruang rawat Changmin, namun Mrs. Kim yang jalan terakhir itu menolehkan kepalanya. Sejak tadi dia diam saja menatap Yunho dan sekarang mungkin waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya.

" Yunho sshi" Panggil Mrs. Kim membuat semua orang menatap Mrs. Kim

" N-ne?"

" Aku tidak pernah memaafkan seseorang yang membuat anakku menangis dan aku cukup marah saat kau menolak anakku, memang kau pikir ada yang lebih baik darinya?" Ucap Mrs. Kim datar

" Heee?" Junsu dan Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya kemudian menatap Jaejoong dan Yunho secara bergantian

" Eo-eomma!" Jaejoong menarik eommanya keluar dari ruang rawat Changmin dengan wajah merah padam

Dia tidak menyangka sang eomma akan mengataka hal itu di dalam ruang rawat dan membuat semua orang tahu apa yang tengah terjadi diantara dirinya dan Yunho.

Saat insiden ciuman itu berlangsung Yunho memang mendorong Jaejoong dan membungkuk untuk meminta maaf kemudian pergi dari hadapan Jaejoong yang menangis tersedu. Dan kejadian itu terlihat oleh eomma Jaejoong yang sedang mengunjungi anaknya, niatnya dia ingin mengenalkan Jaejoong pada anak temannya tapi... Dia malah melihat adegan itu.

Usai ditinggal Yunho, tentu saja Mrs. Kim menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluk anaknya dengan erat. Jaejoong akhirnya menceritakan tentang Yunho, bagaimana namja itu mengambil hatinya hanya dengan sebuah senyuman sederhana miliknya.

Sang eomma tentu saja kecewa pada Jaejoong yang tidak pernah menceritakan ini semua tapi dia lebih kecewa pada sikap Yunho barusan.

" Hyung?" Changmin memanggil hyungnya sembari mengerutkan keningnya

" Ch-changmin..."

" Aku menyusul Jae hyung dulu" Ucap Junsu

" Aku juga" Susul Kyuhyun

Jadilah kamar rawat itu sepi, hanya tinggal Yunho dan Changmin. Yunho masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya begitu juga Changmin yang masih memandang hyungnya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

" Apa yang dikatakan ahjumma itu benar?" Tanya Changmin dengan suara lirihnya

" Changmin..."

" Kenapa hyung menolak Jaejoong hyung? Dia baik"

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, kemudian menghampiri Changmin dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur sang adik. Dia menggenggam tangan Changmin dan mengelusnya.

" Saat ini hyung tidak mau memikirkan tentang cinta atau apapun itu, kau yang terpenting"

Changmin menundukkan kepalanya, hyungnya adalah orang yang sangat baik. Bahkan sampai saat ini hanya memikirkan dirinya tanpa memikirkan diri sendiri, Changmin sungguh merasa bersalah.

" Tapi hyung..." Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya " Maafkan aku yang hanya menyusahkan, kalau saja aku tidak sakit mungkin kau bisa bersama Jae hyung"

Yunho mengusap pelan kepala Changmin yang terlindungi oleh beanie berwarna hitam hadiah dari Kyuhyun minggu lalu.

" Tidak apa – apa Changmin ah, lagipula kami tidak mungkin bersama"

" Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin

" Dia dan aku berbeda jauh seperti langit dan bumi. Hyung tidak punya apa – apa bahkan hanya untuk membuatnya bahagia"

" Hyuungg..." Changmin memeluk Yunho dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yunho " Hyung adalah orang yang paling baik dan kau pantas mendapatkan yang terbaik"

" Changmin ah..."

" Dan aku rasa Jaejoong hyung bisa menjaga hyung saat aku sudah tidak ada"

Yunho melepaskan pelukan changmin dan menangkup pipi Changmin yang sangat tirus.

" Tidak ada? Memang kau mau kemana eoh? Hyung tidak suka kau bicara seperti itu, ingat Min... Kau tidak akan kemana – mana. Kau akan meraih impianmu, menjadi dokter spesialis seperti Kangta hyung bukan?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

" Kau ingin menyembuhkan anak – anak yang memiliki penyakit sama sepertimu bukan?"

Sekali lagi Changmin kembali mengangguk.

" Maka tetaplah disamping hyung karena hyung akan membuat impianmu tercapai, oke"

Changmin mengeluarkan airmatanya, dia mengangguk pelan dan kembali memeluk Yunho. Sedagkan sang hyung mengecup pundak kepala Changmin dan balas memeluk erat sang adik.

" Tapi... Tolong bicaralah dengan Jae hyung, jangan kecewakan dia"

Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk, mengiyakan apa yang diminta oleh Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Angin sore ini berhembus dengan pelan seraya menemani dua orang namja yang duduk berdampingan di kursi panjang taman rumah sakit, mereka adalah Yunho dan Jaejoong. Usai kedua orangtuanya dan orangtua Junsu melakukan tes donor tulang sumsum, Jaejoong mengajak Yunho bicara dan Yunho menyanggupinya.

" Jadi... Maafkan ucapan eommaku" Ucap Jaejoong memulai pembicaraan

" Tidak, ini salahku membuat anda menangis sajangnim"

" Aku mohon Yun, panggil aku Jaejoong saja"

" Tapi-"

" Kau boleh menolakku tapi jangan tolak aku sebagai temanmu. Aku sungguh tidak mengasihanimu. Aku menyayangi Changmin seperti aku menyayangi Junsu dan Kyuhyun"

"..."

" Aku... Menyukai senyummu Yun, kau membuat hariku cerah hanya dengan melihat senyum sederhanamu. Kau membuatku belajar bagaimana kerasnya hidup, sekeras apapun hidupmu kau tetap tersenyum, menjadi hyung yang baik pada Changmin dan itu membuatku jatuh cinta padamu"

Perlahan Yunho menoleh untuk memandang Jaejoong yang kini menatap dedaunan kering yang jatuh dari pohon.

" Maaf, aku..."

" Aku tahu kau tidak merasakan hal yang sama denganku tapi aku mohon jangan jauhi aku hiks..." Satu tetes air mata jatuh dari mata Jaejoong yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya " Jangan jauhi aku karena itu menyakitiku"

" Sajangnim..."

" Hiks... Kalau bisa aku juga ingin menghilangkan perasaan ini tapi aku terlalu mencintaimu... Aku hiks... Ingin selalu disampingmu..." Jaejoong mulai sesenggukkan, tangannya dengan kasar menghapus airmatanya yang dengan kurang ajar semakin deras keluar dari kedua matanya

" Jaejoong..." Yunho mulai luluh karena melihat Jaejoong menangis

" Aku mohon jangan benci aku... Hiks... Aku mencintaimu Yun... Sungguh... Hiks... Hiks..."

Jaejoong semakin brutal menghapus airmatanya hingga membuat Yunho tidak tahan dan menahan tangan Jaejoong. Tangan satunya menghapus airmata Jaejoong dan menangkup pipi Jaejoong.

" Jangan menangis karena aku... Maafkan aku karena aku merasa tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan padamu. Saat ini Changmin adalah yang terpenting bagiku, aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal lain"

" Tapi.. Apa kau punya perasaan untukku?"

" Maaf..."

" Ne hiks... Aku yang harusnya minta maaf"

" Hey... Berhentilah menangis karena kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah"

" Hiks... Hiks..."

Jaejoong terus menangis karena perasaannya bercampur aduk, Yunho menariknya dan memeluk Jaejoong untuk mencoba menenangkan namja yang tengah menangis itu.

" Maaf"

Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa Yunho ucapkan pada Jaejoong karena jujur saja dia belum bisa membuka hatinya untuk siapapun, dia masih mendahulukan adiknya. Mengutamakan sang adik dibanding yang lain.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian hasil tes keluar namun tidak satupun dari mereka memiliki tulang sumsum yang sama. Changmin hanya bisa pasrah sekarang, dia hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk semuanya. Dia sudah merasa lelah, dia ingin tidur tapi semua orang tidak memperbolehkannya. Bahkan saat ini Kyuhyun malah mengajaknya jalan – jalan di taman rumah sakit.

" Hey... Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Tidak apa – apa..."

Changmin diam, memandang sekitar kemudian matanya menatap Kyuhyun dan membuat namja itu gugup.

" Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Bagaimana kalau..."

" Ya?"

" Aku... Menyukai..."

 **GLUP**

Kyuhyun gugup sendiri menunggu apa yang Changmin ucapkan, tanpa sadar dia menengguk ludahnya dengan sulit

" Hyungmu?"

 **DEGH**

Jantung Kyuhyun hampir berhenti berdetak saat Changmin mengatakan hal itu kemudian kembali berdetak namun rasanya seakan tercubit.

" Kau apa? Menyukai hyungku?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ya..."

" Kenapa?"

" Hum?"

" Kenapa menyukainya"

" Dia baik, pelukannya bisa menenangkanku. Apa perasaanku salah?"

Kyuhyun ingin sekali berteriak kencang bahwa perasaan Changmin adalah kesalahan yang besar tapi mana sanggup dia mengatakannya?

" Changmin..."

" Ya?"

" Hyungku..."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya hendak mengucapkan sesuatu tapi terlambat.

" Suie! Tunggu!"

 **DEGH**

Kali ini jantung Kyuhyun berdetak kencang, dia meruntuki jantungnya yang seakan mempermainkannya. Tapi itu tidak penting karena dia sangat kenal dengan suara itu, baik Kyuhyun dan Changmin menoleh ke asal teriakan itu. Di sana Junsu berjalan cepat dengan seorang namja mengejarnya.

" Baby!"

 **GREEPP**

Changmin melihat dan mendengar teriakan namja yang sedang mengejar Junsu kemudian namja itu menarik pergelangan tangan Junsu. Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak ingin Changmin melihat adegan di depannya.

Namun Changmin melihatnya, kedua orang itu berdebat hebat tanpa melihat sekitarnya. Dan namja yang ada dihadapan Junsu menarik tengkuk Junsu dan menciumnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, dia berdiri di depan Changmin dan menutupi pandangan Changmin agar tidak melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Changmin terdiam, kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat hal itu? Kenapa? Kenapa hatinya seakan terturuk beribu jarum kecil yang tidak kasat mata?

 **TES**

 **TES**

 **TES**

Kyuhyun melihatnya, airmata itu mengalir dari kedua sisi mata Changmin, Kyuhyun tahu Changmin menyukai kakaknya. Junsu adalah cinta pertama Changmin dan pasti sangat menyakitkan melihat orang yang dicintainya berciuman dengan orang lain apa lagi sangat mesra.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kenalkan dia adalah Park Yoochun, tunanganku"

Changmin tersenyum getir saat Junsu memperkenalkan namja yang tadi berciuman dengannya di taman rumah sakit. Mereka berada di dalam ruang rawat Changmin sekarang, Kyuhyun yang membawa Changmin kembali ke ruang rawat itu.

Kemarin Junsu memang bercerita akan membawa seseorang saat menjenguknya, saat Changmin bertanya siapa Junsu tidak menjawabnya. Pantas saja Junsu kemarin membicarakan namja itu dengan sumringah, matanya penuh binar kehidupan dan sesekali merona.

Changmin tidak tahu jika menyukai seseorang dengan banyak akan menyakitinya, jika tahu harusnya dia tidak menyukai siapapun kecuali hyung-nya.

" Yoochunie akan mengikuti tes donor juga hari ini" Ucap Junsu masih dengan nada cerianya

" O-oh... Terima kasih" Jawab Changmin lirih

Dari sudut kamar, dimana Kyuhyun duduk mengamati bagaimana ekspresi Changmin, dia meruntuki kebodohannya yang tadi mengajak Changmin ke taman. Jika dia tidak mengajak Changmin ke taman maka Changmin tidak akan melihat Junsu berciuman.

Setidaknya Changmin tidak terlihat sangat menyakitkan seperti ini, dia merasa sangat bodoh. Dan apakah hyung-nya harus membawa tunangannya sekarang?

" Baiklah, hyung akan ke ruang Kangta hyung dulu ya?" Ucap Junsu

" Ya"

" Kajja Chunnie"

Junsu menggandeng namja bernama Yoochun keluar dari ruangan, sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Changmin dengan perasaan bersalah.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Tanya Changmin

" Ne?"

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa hyungmu sudah memiliki tunangan?!" Bentak Changmin dan dia menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun

" Ak-aku..."

" Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku? Jika kau bilang Junsu hyung sudah memiliki tunangan, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan perasaanku membesar!"

" Changmin..."

" Apa begitu menyenangkannya melihatku terpuruk? Apa wajah menyedihkanku sangat menghiburmu?"

" Maafkan aku Changmin, aku tidak bermaksud..."

" Aku pikir kau sudah berubah, aku pikir kau mendekat ke arahku karena kau ingin kita berteman..."

" Ak-"

" Pergi"

Nada itu terdengar datar ditelinga Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berani menggerakkan tubuhnya saat Changmin menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam.

" Changmin ini se-"

" Pergi!"

" Aku tidak seperti itu!"

" PERGI!"

Kyuhyun terdiam saat mendengar suara bentakan itu, terlebih dia melihat Changmin menatapnya nyalang dengan airmata mengalir di kedua sisi matanya. Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya, dia tidak sanggup melihat Changmin terlihat terluka seperti itu apalagi semua ini karenanya.

" Aku mohon..." Suara Changmin terdengar sangat lirih dan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara itu penuh keputus asaan " Pergi"

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apapun, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar Changmin secepat mungkin. Berjalan entah kemana yang terpenting tidak disana, kalau bisa dia ingin mengubur tubuhnya hidup – hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja berambut ikal itu mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya, setelah mendapatkan jawaban dia membuka pintunya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" Ada perlu apa Kyuhyun ah?"

" Dokter, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu"

" Ya? Duduklah"

Kyuhyun maju untuk duduk di depan dokter bernama Kangta itu dan meremas kedua tangannya di atas meja, dia gugup. Dan dia tidak bisa menatap wajah Kangta, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Kangta dengan lembut " Kenapa matamu merah dan bengkak seperti itu? Menangis?" Lanjutnya menebak

Kyuhyun tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya tapi kenapa dokter yang duduk dihadapannya ini tahu apa yang terjadi pada matanya. Usai pergi dari kamar Changmin, Kyuhyun memang pergi tapi untuk menenangkan dirinya dan malah menangis sendirian disebuah ayunan taman dekat rumah sakit.

Setelahnya dia berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit, dia ingin membuktikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Changmin tidaklah benar. Dia ingin Changmin percaya padanya dan dia datang ke ruang dokter Kangta.

" Be-begini... Apa aku tidak bisa ikut tes donor itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kangta tentang matanya yang merah dan sedikit bengkak

" Usiamu masih di bawah tujuh belas tahun Kyuhyun ah"

" Dokter bilang tulang sumsum hyungku memiliki persentase lebih dibanding yang lain"

" Ya, walaupun hasilnya sumsummu cocok dengan Changmin tapi kau belum bisa melakukan donor itu"

" Aku tahu, kita bisa menunggu sampai usiaku tujuh belas tahun. Hanya beberapa bulan lagi"

" Tapi Changmin semakin melemah, aku rasa dia tidak bisa menunggu selama itu" Ucap Kangta masih dengan nada tenangnya

" Mwo? Kau dokter bukan?! Kenapa kau pesimis dengan usia paseinmu?!" Pekik Kyuhyun marah, dia tidak suka Kangta berkata seperti itu

" Ya... Lalu apa pedulimu? Bukankah kau dulu sering membully Changminie?"

" Aku..." Kali ini Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Katakan alasannya dan aku bisa akan memutuskan kau bisa atau tidak ikut tes ini"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kangta, jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ini dan dia makin meremas jari – jarinya yang masih bertautan sementara Kangta menikmati pemandangan tidak biasa yang ada di hadapannya.

" Aku..."

.

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Yaaayyyyy...

Annyeong!

Tbc tbc, nge feel ga? Kalo ga, emang kayaknya ada masalah sama mood cho heheheheh~ semoga ga mengecewakan ya?

.

Jadi...

Minsu apa Changkyu yaaa?

.

Terus, mianhae...

Harusnya Warmth yang update duluan karena blm selesai cho update kan ini dulu! Mian?!

.

 **Special Thanks :  
.**

 **Jejevan (Maacih udah baca ne? Jaemma kan nasibnya sesuka hati Cho emang kalo di sini wkwkwkwk), jiraniatriana (otteoke juga... kkk~~), Aiden LDH (Cho mah tega orangnya apa lagi sama yayang ndiri #plakk sipoo~~), akiramia44 (Suie ga cocok, tinggal si kyukyu), uknowme2309 (aish, kenapa dah Cho dipukulin mulu di ff ini! Bebeb mimin cocoknya sama Cho makanya yang donor ga ada yang cocok wkwkwkwk),**

 **BebbieKyu (mati tidak yaa~), ismi mimi (baca lagi donk~ #maksa, bebeb mimin cuma punya cho tauuu), GaemGyu92 (aish, kasian tuh capsloksnya... bebeb mimin cocoknya sama cho lah~), kim rose (Cho donk!), eL Ree (sip), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (Ga gimana"), ichimita1 (nasibnya? Sama Cho ajalah, cocok kok kkkkk), yunjae heart (bebeb mimin kan cocoknya sama Cho doang eonn #IyaInAja, Changkyu apa minsu hayooo~), elite minority. 1111 (jehhh... Baca ulang saanaaaaa... resminya kapan"), rin (masama, cho sibuk, sibuk ngetik buat ngejar utang ff yang makin bejibun #BelaguEmangSiCho, iya... Yang di wattpad di update jg kok hari ini kkkk)**

 **.**

 **Buat yang udah follow, fav, juga para SiDer**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi maacih #bow**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Dah, gitu aja...

Oh ya! Ff ini juga bakalan end... Aigo, gimana ya ending na? Mau sad atau happy?

.

See u next chap ya?

Chuuuuu~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sabtu, 20 Mei 2017**


	8. Chapter 7

****Begin****

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, BTS maybe?

Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, YAOI

Rate : ****T****

Alur suka – suka, membosankan

Ciyeeee yang nunggu cho update sampe jadi batu wkwkwkwk #DiLemparSandalReader

.

.

.

.

.

"Kenalkan dia adalah Park Yoochun, tunanganku"

Changmin tersenyum getir saat Junsu memperkenalkan namja yang tadi berciuman dengannya di taman rumah sakit. Mereka berada di dalam ruang rawat Changmin sekarang, Kyuhyun yang membawa Changmin kembali ke ruang rawat itu.

Kemarin Junsu memang bercerita akan membawa seseorang saat menjenguknya, saat Changmin bertanya siapa Junsu tidak menjawabnya. Pantas saja Junsu kemarin membicarakan namja itu dengan sumringah, matanya penuh binar kehidupan dan sesekali merona.

Changmin tidak tahu jika menyukai seseorang dengan banyak akan menyakitinya, jika tahu harusnya dia tidak menyukai siapapun kecuali hyung-nya.

" Yoochunie akan mengikuti tes donor juga hari ini" Ucap Junsu masih dengan nada cerianya

" O-oh... Terima kasih" Jawab Changmin lirih

Dari sudut kamar, dimana Kyuhyun duduk mengamati bagaimana ekspresi Changmin, dia meruntuki kebodohannya yang tadi mengajak Changmin ke taman. Jika dia tidak mengajak Changmin ke taman maka Changmin tidak akan melihat Junsu berciuman.

Setidaknya Changmin tidak terlihat sangat menyakitkan seperti ini, dia merasa sangat bodoh. Dan apakah hyung-nya harus membawa tunangannya sekarang?

" Baiklah, hyung akan ke ruang Kangta hyung dulu ya?" Ucap Junsu

" Ya"

" Kajja Chunnie"

Junsu menggandeng namja bernama Yoochun keluar dari ruangan, sedangkan Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah tempat tidur Changmin dengan perasaan bersalah.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang?" Tanya Changmin

" Ne?"

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang bahwa hyungmu sudah memiliki tunangan?!" Bentak Changmin dan dia menatap tajam ke arah Kyuhyun

" Ak-aku..."

" Kenapa kau melakukannya padaku? Jika kau bilang Junsu hyung sudah memiliki tunangan, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan perasaanku membesar!"

" Changmin..."

" Apa begitu menyenangkannya melihatku terpuruk? Apa wajah menyedihkanku sangat menghiburmu?"

" Maafkan aku Changmin, aku tidak bermaksud..."

" Aku pikir kau sudah berubah, aku pikir kau mendekat ke arahku karena kau ingin kita berteman..."

" Ak-"

" Pergi"

Nada itu terdengar datar ditelinga Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak berani menggerakkan tubuhnya saat Changmin menatap dirinya dengan tatapan tajam.

" Changmin ini se-"

" Pergi!"

" Aku tidak seperti itu!"

" PERGI!"

Kyuhyun terdiam saat mendengar suara bentakan itu, terlebih dia melihat Changmin menatapnya nyalang dengan airmata mengalir di kedua sisi matanya. Kyuhyun memundurkan langkahnya, dia tidak sanggup melihat Changmin terlihat terluka seperti itu apalagi semua ini karenanya.

" Aku mohon..." Suara Changmin terdengar sangat lirih dan Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara itu penuh keputus asaan " Pergi"

Kyuhyun tidak berkata apapun, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan keluar dari kamar Changmin secepat mungkin. Berjalan entah kemana yang terpenting tidak disana, kalau bisa dia ingin mengubur tubuhnya hidup – hidup.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja berambut ikal itu mengetuk pintu yang ada di depannya, setelah mendapatkan jawaban dia membuka pintunya dan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

" Ada perlu apa Kyuhyun ah?"

" Dokter, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu"

" Ya? Duduklah"

Kyuhyun maju untuk duduk di depan dokter bernama Kangta itu dan meremas kedua tangannya di atas meja, dia gugup. Dan dia tidak bisa menatap wajah Kangta, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Kangta dengan lembut " Kenapa matamu merah dan bengkak seperti itu? Menangis?" Lanjutnya menebak

Kyuhyun tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya tapi kenapa dokter yang duduk dihadapannya ini tahu apa yang terjadi pada matanya. Usai pergi dari kamar Changmin, Kyuhyun memang pergi tapi untuk menenangkan dirinya dan malah menangis sendirian disebuah ayunan taman dekat rumah sakit.

Setelahnya dia berjalan kembali ke rumah sakit, dia ingin membuktikan apa yang dikatakan oleh Changmin tidaklah benar. Dia ingin Changmin percaya padanya dan dia datang ke ruang dokter Kangta.

" Be-begini... Apa aku tidak bisa ikut tes donor itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun ragu, tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Kangta tentang matanya yang merah dan sedikit bengkak

" Usiamu masih di bawah tujuh belas tahun Kyuhyun ah"

" Dokter bilang tulang sumsum hyungku memiliki persentase lebih dibanding yang lain"

" Ya, walaupun hasilnya sumsummu cocok dengan Changmin tapi kau belum bisa melakukan donor itu"

" Aku tahu, kita bisa menunggu sampai usiaku tujuh belas tahun. Hanya beberapa bulan lagi"

" Tapi Changmin semakin melemah, aku rasa dia tidak bisa menunggu selama itu" Ucap Kangta masih dengan nada tenangnya

" Mwo? Kau dokter bukan?! Kenapa kau pesimis dengan usia paseinmu?!" Pekik Kyuhyun marah, dia tidak suka Kangta berkata seperti itu

" Ya... Lalu apa pedulimu? Bukankah kau dulu sering membully Changminie?"

" Aku..." Kali ini Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Katakan alasannya dan aku bisa akan memutuskan kau bisa atau tidak ikut tes ini"

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Kangta, jantungnya berdetak kencang saat ini dan dia makin meremas jari – jarinya yang masih bertautan sementara Kangta menikmati pemandangan tidak biasa yang ada di hadapannya.

" Aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~ Chapter 7 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namja berambut ikal itu membuka pintu ruang rawat di depannya setelah beberapa kali mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Saat membuka pintu kamar rawat itu, orang yang ada di dalamnya menoleh, ada Yunho, Jaejoong, Junsu dan tentu saja Changmin.

" Darimana Kyu?" Tanya Junsu

" Hmm... Itu- Aku... Taman rumah sakit" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap sang penanya

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan terburu menuju sofa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu untuk megambil tasnya dan memakainya. Dia kemudian berjalan kembali menuju pintu.

" Mau kemana?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ak-aku... Mau pulang hyung, lapar" Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh kemudian dia memegang knop pintu namun suara Junsu menghentikan pergerakannya

" Lenganmu kenapa Kyu? Kenapa ada plester disitu?"

 **SHIT!**

Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati, tangan kanannya langsung menyentuh sebuah plester yang menempel pada bagian atas sikunya. Kenapa juga dia lupa membuka plester itu sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Changmin! Bodoh!

" Ah... Tidak..."

" Kau kenapa? Jawab hyung"

" Tidak hyung, aku hanya sedikit lemas dan Kangta hyung memberikanku suntik vitamin C juga beberapa obat. Aku pulang karena aku juga tidak enak badan" Jawab Kyuhyun sedikit melirik hyung

" Mau hyung antar?"

" Tidak usah hyung, aku sudah memesan taksi. Permisi"

 **CEKLEK**

Dengan kecepatan kilat Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu menyisakan empat namja yang menatap aneh kepergian Kyuhyun.

" Tumben Kyunie tidak berpamitan padamu dulu Min? Biasanya dia akan mendekatimu dulu sebelum pulang" Ucap Junsu

" Mola..." Lirih Changmin kemudian memejamkan matanya, mengingat ekspresi Kyuhyun saat masuk

Changmin bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang memerah seperti sudah menangis berjam – jam dan terlihat sangat kelelahan entah karena apa. Sedikit rasa khawatir Changmin rasakan untuk Kyuhyun namun kemudian dia menepis perasaan itu karena menurutnya Kyuhyun tidakpantas dia khawatirkan.

" Yun, kau mau pulang? Besok divisimu ada rapat bukan?"

namja yang tadi memejamkan matanya itu perlahan membuka matanya dan melirik ke samping dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk berdampingan. Changmin tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa hyungnya menolak namja cantik nan perhatian itu hanya karena dirinya. Sungguh tidak adil!

" Aku akan menunggu appaku sampai datang, dia akan menjaga Changmin" Jawab Yunho

" Hyung, kalian pulang saja duluan, aku akan menunggu Changmin" Ucap Junsu

" Eh?"

" Chunnie akan menjemputku lagipula kelasku hanya ada siang hari jadi tidak apa – apa"

" Yakin?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne"

" Ayo Yun, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tapi-"

" Hyung pulanglah..."

Suara itu makin terdengar lirih ditelinga Yunho, Changmin semakin melemah setiap harinya dan Yunho tidak mau berjauhan dengan adiknya.

" Changmin ah..."

" Tidak apa – apa hyung, bukannya besok hyung ada rapat?"

" Yakin?"

" Ya, pulang dan beristirahatlah. Jangan membuatku khawatir"

Yunho tersenyum kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, dia berjalan ke arah Changmin dan mengecup kening adiknya lama. Mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangi Changmin kemudian pamit pulang bersama Jaejoong.

" Yun..." Panggil Jaejoong ketika mereka dalam perjalanan menuju flat Yunho

" Ya?"

" Kau tidak apa – apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Kenapa?"

" Kau tampak lesu sekali setelah keluar dari ruangan Kangta hyung tadi"

" A-ah... Tidak" Jawab Yunho dengan lirih

Tidak sanggup mendengar suara lirih itu, Jaejoong memutuskan meminggirkan mobilnya dan menatap Yunho.

" Hey" Panggil Jaejoong

" Hum?"

" Apapun yang dikatakan Kangta hyung, kau harus tahu bahwa Changmin adalah namja yang kuat. Buktinya dia bertahan sampai saat ini bukan? Harapan selalu ada Yun"

" Tidak sampai satu bulan"

" Ne?" Jaejoong menajamkan pendengarannya, dia tidak begitu jelas mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Yunho

" Paling lama dia bertahan satu bulan dan menurutmu bagaimana aku harus bersikap?"

" Ti-tidak mungkin"

" Itu kenyataannya... Apa kau tidak mendengar bagaimana suara Changmin yang bahkan hampir menghilang itu?"

" Yun..."

" Bagaimana aku bisa melewati semua ini tanpa Changmin? Dia... Dia harta satu – satunya yang ditinggalkan eommaku, aku gagal menjaganya"

" Yun... Tidak... kau tidak gagal menjaganya"

" Aku gagal"

 **TES**

 **TES**

 **TES**

Jaejoong bisa melihat airmata itu walaupun Yunho menundukkan wajahnya, dimana Yunho yang tegar itu? Dimana Yunho yang selalu memberikan senyumannya walaupun beban hidupnya sangat berat. Sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin ikut menangis juga menyaksikan namja yang masih dia cintai itu menangis tapi dia harus kuat, dia harus menjadi kuat untuk pantas berada disamping Yunho.

" Yun..."

Jaejoong menyentuh pundak Yunho dan membuat namja itu menghadapnya, Jaejoong terenyuh melihat mata sembab Yunho. Perlahan kedua tangan Jaejoong naik untuk menghampus airmata yang keluar dari sepasang mata Yunho.

" Aku ada untukmu Yun, berbagilah kesedihanmu denganku juga" Lirih Jaejoong

" J-jae..."

" Kau boleh menunjukkan senyummu pada mereka tapi tunjukkan kesedihanmu padaku. Tunjukkan padaku apa yang kau rasakan padaku Yun..."

Perlahan Jaejoong menarik Yunho ke dalam pelukannya, merengkuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Halitu membuat Yunho merasa nyaman, sudah lama sekali dia tidak merasakan sebuah pelukan senyaman saat sang eomma memeluknya.

Dan saat itu juga Yunho sadar, dia butuh sandaran. Dia tidak bisa menahannya sendiri, Yunho pun menangis dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

Sementara itu Junsu yang menemani Changmin hanya diam dan sesekali bertanya apa yang Changmin butuhkan namun namja itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi setelah dia mendapatkan telepon dari tunangannya bahwa sang tunangan akan sampai ke rumah sakit lima belas menit lagi, Changmin meminta bantuan Junsu untuk duduk.

" Nah, apa lagi yang kau butuhkan?" Tanya Junsu

" Hyung..."

" Ya?"

" Bisa... Bisakah kau memelukku?"

" Tentu!"

Dengan senang hati Junsu memeluk Changmin, tidak terlalu erat takut Changmin kesakitan tapi pada kenyataannya Changmin menyembunyikan sesuatu, dimana dia tidak lagi merasakan apapun dengan tajam, semua inderanya melemah tapi Changmin menutupi hal itu dari semuanya.

" Otte?" Tanya Junsu

" Pelukan hyung memang nyaman, apa... Pelukan eommaku senyaman ini?"

" Min... Hyung sudah memelukmu. Tidak usah pikirkan yang lain"

" Hum"

Perlahan Changmin membalas pelukan Junsu, menghirup harum parfum rasa mint yang segar dari tubuh Junsu, rasanya berbeda saat dia berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu mengeluarkan wangi bayi yang menjadi kesukaan Changmin.

Eoh?

Apa yang Changmin pikirkan?

Kenapa dia jadi membandingkan Junsu dengan Kyuhyun?

" Hyung" Panggil Changmin

" Hmm?"

Junsu merenggangkan pelukannya untuk menatap Changmin, jika Junsu boleh menangis, dia akan menangis sesenggukkan melihat kondisi Changmin ini! Pipi yang dulu gembul sekarang sangat tirus, matanya tidak memancarkan cahaya apapun dan kepalanya ditutup beanie karena rambutnya yang rontok parah.

" Apa?" Tanya Junsu dengan suara sedikit bergetar karena dia tengah menahan tangisnya

Tangan Changmin dengan sekuat tenaga naik untuk menyentuh pipi Junsu yang sangat lembut saat dia sentuh. Junsu mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Changmin namun dia diam saja sampai...

 **CUP**

Junsu membulatkan matanya saat sebuah kecupan mendarat pada bibirnya, matanya berkedip berkali – kali dan jantungnya berdebar cepat. Hatinya langsung bertanya – tanya kenapa Changmin menciumnya tepat dibibirnya.

" Ch-changmin-"

" Aku... Menyayangimu hyung" Lirih Changmin dengan susah payah

" Eh?"

" Aku menyayangimu... Sungguh"

" …."

Junsu menatap kedua mata Changmin yang kini berembun, entah kenapa kata – kata Changmin sedikit mengusik batinnya. Terlebih kini Changmin tersenyum tapi entah kenapa senyum Changmin saat ini terlihat sendu.

" Changmi-"

 **CEKLEK**

Kedua namja itu menoleh, seorang namja paruh baya masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Changmin, dia adalah appa dari Yunho dan Changmin.

" Ah... Kau masih disini Junsu sshi" Sapa Mr. Jung

" Eoh? Ne" Junsu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Changmin dan membungkuk pada Mr. Jung

" Sudah malam hyung, pulanglah" Ucap Changmin

" Itu... Chunnie belum datang"

" Oh... Aku lelah, ingin tidur"

" Ne! Kau istirahatlah, selamat tidur Min, mimpi indah"

" Hum"

Perlahan mata Changmin menutup, perasaan Junsu sedikit mengganjal tapi akhirnya dia pamit pulang pada Mr. Jung tanpa tahu bahwa Changmin hanya pura – pura tidur karena tidak mampu bertatapan dengan Junsu lebih lama lagi.

Sementara itu dalam sebuah kamar mandi, seorang namja berambut ikal itu tengah membuka plester yang ada di atas sikunya. Dia menatap wajahnya pada cermin yang ada di depannya, tadi dia sudah mengikuti beberapa tes untuk kecocokan tulang sumsumnya.

Mulai dari tes darah, foto thorax, tes fungsi paru juga uji gigi, besok sepulang sekolah dia harus ikut tes jantung dan rangkaian lain yang dibutuhkan. Dia jadi teringat alasan kenapa dia melakukan semua ini dan dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Untuk Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bunyi alarm yang kencang itu membangunkan sesosok namja di dalam sebuah kamar, matanya mengerjap untuk membiasakan pandangannya yang tadi sedikit mengabur. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya, kemudian bertanya – tanya sejak kapa kamarnya berubah menjadi luas seperti ini.

Kenapa juga tempat tidur yang ditidurinya begitu empuk dan tangan kirinya begitu kebas, namja itu menoleh dan mata musangnya terbuka sangat lebar.

" Nghh..."

Seseorang yang menjadikan lengan kirinya sebagai bantal mulai terusik namun tangannya tetap bertengger malas pada pinggang namja yang ada dihadapannya.

" J-ja-jae..." Namja bermata musang itu memanggil namja yang tengah tertidur itu dengan gugup

Namja itu ada Yunho yang kini merasakan debaran kencang pada jantungnya, dia ingat sekarang! Tadi malam usai menangis dalam pelukan Jaejoong, mereka berbicara sebentar dan berakhir dengan meminum beberapa gelas wine dan alkohol di balkon apartemen Jaejoong.

Lalu?

Yunho tidak ingat tapi karena pakaiannya masih lengkap dia tidak berpikiran macam – macam. Lho? Memang dia mengharapkan bermain macam – macam bersama Jaejoong? Eiii~~

Bunyi alarm membuat Yunho mencoba meraih meja nakas dengan susah payah karena pelukan Jaejoong yang malah semakin erat pada pinggangnya.

" Matikan alarm-nya eomma... Aku masih mengantuk"

Gerakan Yunho terhenti saat mendengar suara yang menyerupai rengekan dari mulut Jaejoong tapi kemudian dia kembali meraih alarm itu dan mematikannya. Yang dia lakukan selanjutnya adalah melihat bagaimana damainya wajah tidur Jaejoong dan Yunho terkekeh tanpa suara saat Jaejoong seakan bergumam namun tidak mengeluarkan suaranya.

Gemas...

Satu kata itu yang terlintas dalam otak Yunho, bosnya itu tampak menggemaskan, apa setiap dia tidur wajahnya akan seperti itu?

Yunho jadi bertanya – tanya dalam hatinya, apakah namja yang tengah memeluknya ini masih menyimpan rasa untuknya? Tapi Yunho tidak pernah berharap lebih. Bagaimana bisa dia mengharapkan namja sesempurna Jaejoong dalam hidupnya?

Belum lagi, Yunho tahu Mrs. Jung membawa namja atau yeoja untuk dikenalkan pada Jaejoong. Bagaimana Yunho tahu? Karena Mrs. Jung beberapa kali membawa _'calon'_ untuk Jaejoong ke kantor namun sepertinya Jaejoong menolak semua _'calon'_ yang dikenalkan.

Sejak pembicaraan Yunho dan Jaejoong di taman rumah sakit itu, Jaejoong tidak pernah lagi membahas perasaannya. Dia menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang dulu, saat dia belum menyatakan perasaannya pada Yunho.

" Aku terlalu egois hmm?"

Tangan Yunho terangkat untuk mengusap helaian lembut rambut Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong makin menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho. Yunho akui dia egois dalam hal ini, dia menikmati semua perhatian dan kebaikan Jaejoong tanpa batas tanpa membalasnya. Tidak tahu diri dasar...

" Eomma... Sejak kapan pinggangmu lebar eoh..."

Yunho dibuat terkekeh dengan gumaman Jaejoong dan dia merasakan tangan Jaejoong yang meremas – remas pinggangnya.

" Jae... Bangunlah... Ini aku"

" Hum? Yunho ya?"

Salah satu alis Yunho naik saat mendengar suara lirih itu kemudian dia merasakan pelukan pada pinggangnya makin erat.

" Yunho... MWO?!"

Jaejoong yang sudah sadar dari mimpinya itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Astag! Dia mengutuk dirinya yang lupa jika dia dan Yunho tidur bersama tadi malam, eh... Hanya tidur lho, tidak yang lain.

" Ma-maaf Yun"

Jaejoong langsung duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya dengan wajah semerah tomat, Yunho tersenyum kemudian ikut bangkit dan duduk berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

" Tidak apa – apa, aku harusnya mengucapkan terima kasih padamu" Ucap Yunho

" Eh.. Tidak..."

" Kamarmu ada kamar mandinya bukan?"

" Iya, ada disitu" Jaejoong menunjuk sebuah pintu yang ada dalam kamar tidurnya

" Oke"

Yunho beranjak dari atas tempat tidur namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Jaejoong yang masih menunduk dengan wajah semerah tomat.

" Oh ya Jae"

" Ya?"

Demi apapun, Yunho baru kali ini melihat bagaimana keindahan Jaejoong yang luar biasa. Bukannya dia tidak sadar bahwa Jaejoong adalah arti dari sebuah keindahan. Hanya saja, wajahnya yang semerah tomat dan rambut acak – acakan khas orang baru bangun tidur itu membuat keindahan itu menjadi berlipat ganda.

 **CUP**

Yunho menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong, Jaejoong? Hmm... Atau jantungnya Jaejoong? Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat takut semua perlakuan manis ini hanya mimpi sedangkan jantungnya siap meledak kapan saja!

" Terima kasih" Lirih Yunho sebelum benar – benar meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih syok

" Pa-pabbo"

Jaejoong menepuk – nepuk pipinya yang terasa amat sangat panas pagi ini, hahahahaha...

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan karena Junsu mengirimkan pesan semalam bahwa dia menginap di apartemen Yoochun. Dan karena Junsu menginap, berarti Kyuhyun adalah tanggung jawabnya pagi ini.

Walaupun keahlian memasak Jaejoong dibawah Junsu tapi masakan Jaejoong juga enak kok hanya saja dia malas untuk memasak dan selalu meminta Junsu untuk membuatkan makanan untuknya. Dia mengambil tiga butir telur dan beberapa bahan yang dibutuhkan karena dia akan membuat sandwich saja.

 **CEKLEK**

" Hooaaaammm... Pagi hyung"

Jaejoong menoleh, dia melihat Kyuhyun berjalan malas kearahnya sembari menggaruk – garuk perut dan kepalanya. Mirip sesuatu... kkkkk~~

" Baru jam setengah enam Kyu, tumben?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku terbangun begitu saja" Jawab Kyuhyun kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja

" Cuci muka sana"

" Hum... Nanti"

 **CEKLEK**

" Kemarilah Yun, aku sedang membuatkan sarapan"

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

" Yun? Kau mengigau hyung? Kenapa memanggil Junsu hyung dengan Yun? Segitu sukanya hyung dengan Yunho hyung?"

 **BLUSH**

Wajah Jaejoong kembali memerah, sepupu bodohnya ini benar – benar deh!

" Pagi Kyuhyun"

" Lho?"

Junsu menegakkan tubuhnya dan menoleh kesamping, matanya membulat kaget saat melihat namja yang berdiri disampingnya.

" Yu-yunho hyung!" Pekik Kyuhyun kaget

" Apa tidurmu sangat lelap sampai tidak mendengar suara Yunho tadi malam?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eh?" Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya " Karena kelelahan, tidurku terlalu lelap jadi tidak mendengar apapun. Pagi Yunho hyung" Lanjut Kyuhyun

" Maaf mengagetkanmu ya"

" Tidak hyung"

" Hmm... Jae, aku akan langsung pulang"

" Kau tidak akan pulang tanpa sarapan Yun, duduklah disamping Kyuhyun" Pinta Jaejoong

" Tapi-"

" Yun!"

" Sudahlah hyung, duduk saja disampingku atau dia akan marah dan berteriak seperti ahjumma yang ada di pasar"

" YAK! Cho Kyuhyun!"

" Hehehehehe... _Peace_ " Ucap Kyuhyun

Yunho merasakan sebuah kehangatan melihat kedua namja itu, walaupun terlihat seperti bertengkar tapi itu adalah sesuatu yang sekarang tidak dia dapatkan dari Changmin.

" Kenapa malah melamun Yun? Duduk"

" Ah... Ne"

Yunho akhirnya duduk disamping Kyuhyun dan menunggu makanan buatan Jaejoong, tidak lebih dari lima belas menit, apa yang Jaejoong masak selesai dan dia menyajikannya di atas meja makan.

" Sandwich saja ya? Mau masak nasi takut tidak cukup waktunya" Ucap Jaejoong

" Iya hyung, tidak apa – apa"

" Terima kasih"

" Makanlah Yun, yang banyak. Kau mau minum apa Kyu?"

" Susu saja hyung"

" Yun?"

" Air putih saja"

" Susu saja, samakan dengan Kyunie. Agar kau bersemangat saat rapat nanti" Ucap Jaejoong seenaknya kemudian berjalan menuju kulkas

" Kalau begitu kenapa bertanya! Dasar" Gerutu Kyuhyun

" Hyung dengar apa yang kau ucapkan Kyu"

" Ups"

Kembali, Yunho terkekeh melihat mereka berdua. Dia jadi merindukan Changmin, namja itu baik – baik saja bukan?

" Hyung, memikirkan apa eoh? Makan..." Ucap Kyuhyun

" Iya Kyu... Hmm.. Terima kasih sudah menjaga Changmin selama di rumah sakit ya"

" Tidak masalah hyung" Lirih Kyuhyun, ucapan terima kasih tidak tepat untuknya pagi ini

" Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan Changmin?"

" Eh? Ti-tidak"

 **TAK**

Jaejoong meletakkan dua gelas susu di atas meja dan kembali membawa satu gelas susu lagi untuknya, dia kemudian menyimak apa yang sedang Yunho bicarakan dengan Kyuhyun.

" Tapi... Kenapa dari kemarin hyung lihat kalian berdua lesu dan tidak berbicara satu sama lain?'

" Hum? It-itu hanya perasaan hyung saja mungkin" Sanggah Kyuhyun

" Kyu...?"

" N-ne?"

" Aku sudah mengenal Changmin sejak dia lahir dan aku tahu semua sikapnya, jadi aku tahu saat dia berbohong"

Kyuhyun meruntuk pelan, Yunho sangat peka dalam hal ini. Apa yang harus dia katakan pada Yunho sekarang? Apa tidak apa – apa jika dia bercerita bahwa Changmin menyukai Junsu namun cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?

" Katakan saja"

" Hmm.. Hanya salah paham sedikit dan aku akan memperbaikinya"

" Semoga cepat terselesaikan ya? Changmin terlihat sedih tanpa bercanda denganmu"

" Ne" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan semangat

Usai menghabiskan sarapan dan atas paksaan Jaejoong, Yunho akhirnya diantar Jaejoong menuju flatnya sedangkan Kyuhyun berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan bus. Jaejoong mengajak Yunho untuk berangkat ke kantor bersamanya dan Yunho pasrah saja karena Jaejoong tidak bisa dia tolak.

Yunho pun tahu resikonya jika mereka berangkat bersama bahkan memasuki gedung perusahaannya, dia akan dibicarakan semua orang yang melihatnya. Jaejoong sih santai – santai saja tapi Yunho sedikit risih.

Apalagi statusnya sebelum menjadi karyawan adalah hanya seorang _officeboy_ dan kedekatannya dengan Jaejoong menjadi bahan gosip divisi lain. Yang Yunho dengar dari teman – temannya, divisi – divisi itu mengatakan bahwa Yunho memanfaatkan posisi Jaejoong untuk bisa menjadi seorang pegawai di perusahaan itu.

Tapi divisinya cukup kenal Yunho karena saat Yunho menjadi _officeboy_ mereka mengenal bagaimana cara kerja Yunho, juga... Setelah diangkat menjadi pegawai mereka kagum dengan cara kerja Yunho. Mereka berkata bahwa tidak salah Jaejoong mengangkat Yunho dari _officeboy_ ke pegawai karena Yunho sangat terampil dalam bidangnya.

Yunho mencoba tidak peduli, yang hanya harus fokus pada kesembuhan Changmin. Dan akhir – akhir ini perasaannya selalu tidak enak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap ragu pintu di depannya, dia harus masuk untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya, mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya agar kesalahpahaman antara dia dan Changmin selesai. Namja ikal itu melihat lengannya yang hari ini disuntik, tadi dia sudah melakukan semua tes dan hasilnya akan keluar dalam dua tau tiga hari.

" Hah... Ayolah Kyu~ Kau kan preman, masa begini saja kau takut?!" Ucap Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri

" Kenapa bicara sendiri eoh?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, dokter pribadi Changmin berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, dia bingung mencari alasan.

" Takut?" Tanya Kangta

" Ti-tidak"

" Kalau begitu masuklah"

" Ugh..." Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Ayo hyung temani, kebetulan hyung ingin memeriksa Changmin"

Kangta maju dan merangkul pundak Kyuhyun kemudian membuka pintu kamar rawat Changmin. Saat masuk ke dalam kamar itu, mereka mendapati Changmin tengah tertidur dengan damai. Dengan langkah ragu Kyuhyun mengikuti Kangta dan mereka pun berdiri disamping pinggir tempat tidur Changmin.

Namja berambut ikal itu memandang sendu namja yang tengah tertidur itu, Changmin sangat kurus dan rambutnya sudah hampir semua rontok karena efek samping dari kemoterapi yang dia jalani.

" Bisa kau bayangkan Kyu?"

" Ne?"

" Dia tertidur tapi tidak bernafas, apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat ini?"

Pertanyaan dengan nada lembut itu sebenarnya membuat Kyuhyun cukup panas juga tapi benar... Kemungkinan terburuk itu pasti ada, lalu apa yang akan Kyuhyun lakukan? Menangis dan menyesali apa yang dia perbuat pada Changmin dimasa lalu?

Tidak...

Changmin tidak selemah itu, Kyuhyun harus yakin namja itu akan terus bernafas sampai tua mereka tua bersama...

" Tidak bisa membayangkan, karena Changmin akan terus bernafas sampai dia tua nanti" Jawab Kyuhyun tegas, dia mengatakan apa yang tadi dia pikirkan

" Baguslah, kau duduk saja"

Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk kembali dipinggir tempat tidur Changmin, dia memperhatikan Kangta yang sedang memberikan obat untuk Changmin melalui salah satu lubang infus yang terpasang pada lengan Changmin.

" Nghh..."

Changmin melenguh dan perlahan mata namja itu terbuka. Dia menoleh sedikit ke samping dan mendapati Kangta di sampingnya, dia ingin bertanya apakah sudah waktunya diperiksa namun mulutnya sulit sekali terbuka, tubuhnya sangat lemas.

" Wae?" Tanya Kangta dengan lembut

" Le... Mas..."

" Tidak apa – apa, jangan katakan apapun. Hyung hanya ingin memberikanmu obat saja"

" Hum"

Kyuhyun memperhatikan namja yang merupakan dokter Changmin itu memberikan beberapa suntikan obat, setelahnya dia membantu Changmin untuk duduk karena sebentar lagi camilan untuk Changmin akan datang.

" Hyung pergi dulu ya, kau disini bersama Kyuhyun"

" Hum"

 **CUP**

Sebuah kecupan ditinggalkan Kangta pada puncak kepala Changmin, kemudian dia sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Tidak lama setelah Kangta keluar dari ruang rawat Changmin, seorang suster masuk membawakan semangkuk kecil puding untuk Changmin.

Tapi sepertinya Changmin enggan atau tengannya terlalu berat untuk digerakkan karena namja itu tidak menyentuh puding itu sama sekali. Changmin malah asyik memandangi pemandangan yang ada di luar. Kyuhyun berdehem, dia akan meminta maaf pada Changmin. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati tempat tidur Changmin.

" Kenapa... Kau kemari lagi?" Suara Changmin terdengar sangat lirih, mungkin untuk membuka mulut saja Changmin membutuhkan usaha keras dan namja itu enggan menatap Kyuhyun

" Changmin... Aku ingin minta maaf"

"..."

" Aku bersungguh – sungguh, aku memang sengaja tidak mengatakan bahwa Junsu hyung sudah bertunangan padamu"

Airmata Changmin turun mengingat hal itu, Junsu... Namja yang disukainya itu sudah memiliki tunangan dan hatinya sangat sakit saat ini. Apalagi kenyataannya Kyuhyun mengetahui hal itu namun tidak mengatakannya.

" Kenapa?" Tanya Changmin disela isakannya

" Min... Aku tidak mau melukaimu. Aku tahu kau menyukainya dan... Dan... Hiks... Maafkan aku Changmin"

Changmin sedikit tersentak mendengar sebuah isakkan dari belakang tubuhnya, tidak mungkin kan Kyuhyun yang sering mem- _bully_ -nya itu menangis? Iya kan? Perlahan Changmin menolehkan kepalanya dan dia membulatkan matanya karena saat ini Kyuhyun menangis dan mengusap matanya dengan kasar.

" Kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Changmin bingung

" Hiks... Sungguh maafkan aku, aku melakukan hal itu hanya ingin kau bahagia. Hiks... Kau selalu memandang hyungku dengan pandangan bahagia, mana tega aku menghancurkan sumber kebahagiaanmu hiks..."

" …." Changmin dia menatap Kyuhyun yang menjelaskan semuanya disela tangisnya itu

" Aku pikir jika Junsu hyung adalah sumber kebahagiaanmu maka semangatmu untuk sembuh akan lebih besar"

" Tapi dia sudah punya tunangan Kyu, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku"

" Ak-aku sudah akan membicarakannya padamu karena kaku juga tidak mau berbohong lagi, apa lagi Junsu hyung waktu itu akan mengajak Yoochun hyung menemuimu. Aku sudah melarangnya tapi dia tetap pada pendiriannya. Aku tahu aku salah tapi aku melakukan semua ini untukmu, Changmin..." Perlahan Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap Changmin

" Kau malah menyakitiku, jika kau tahu kenapa kau diam, kenapa semua harus menyakitkan?"

" Maaf"

" Tidak apa – apa, lagi pula... Aku pun sudah lelah" Lirih Changmin kemudian menatap keluar jendela kamarnya lagi

" Apa maksudmu?"

" Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengartikan berapa lama lagi sisa hidupku Kyu, aku tahu... Aku tahu aku tidak akan hi-"

" YAK! Memang siapa kau hingga mengatakan hal seperti itu?! Memangnya kau Tuhan!"

" Sudahlah Kyu," Changmin memejamkan matanya " Seorang yeoja cantik mengajakku berkeliling taman semalam, dia tersenyum dan hal itu membuatku nyaman"

" Siapa? Bukannya kau semalam ada di ruangan ini"

" Entahlah... Tapi yeoja itu mengajakku bersamanya karena aku mengeluh aku sudah lelah" Ucap Changmin dan membuat Kyuhyun tersentak kaget

" Dengar!"

Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Changmin hingga mereka berhadapan, Kyuhyun menempatkan tangannya pada pundak Changmin dan menatap tajam mata Changmin yang binar kehidupannya mulai pudar.

" Kau tidak akan pergi kemana pun" Ucap Kyuhyun datar

" Sudah tidak harapan untukku dan bukannya kau akan senang dengan kepergianku?"

" Tidak, tidak, tidak... Ak-aku... Melakukan tes itu Changmin"

" Te-tes apa?"

" Tes kecocokkan tulang sumsum"

" Tapi kau belum tujuh belas tahun"

" Ya, kalau tulang sumsumku cocok, kau akan sembuh Min"

" Kemungkinan itu kecil Kyu dan aku tidak mungkin bertahan lebih lama"

" Kau harus bertahan!"

" Kyu, bicaralah sesuai kenyataan"

" Dengar!" Kali ini Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi tirus Changmin dan membuat Changmin menatap matanya

" Kyu..."

" Aku melakukannya untukmu"

" Jika kau merasa bersalah-"

" Tidak, aku serius melakukannya untukmu"

" Tapi aku sudah kehilangan semangat untuk hidup"

" Kalau begitu lakukan untukku, jika kau tidak punya alasan untuk hidup maka lakukan untukku"

" Kenapa?"

" Changmin..."

" Kenapa aku harus melakukannya untukmu! Kenapa! Lepaskan aku!" Ucap Changmin sembari memberontak

" Kau harus melakukannya untukku, kau harus merubah rasa sukamu pada Junsu hyung untukku, tatap terus aku dan jangan melihat siapapun selain aku karena aku pun melakukannya. Aku menyukaimu dan kau harus tetap hidup"

" ….."

" Kau akan tetap hidup dan kita akan bersama meraih nilai tertinggi di sekolah, bukannya ku dengar kau ingin menjadi dokter agar bisa menyembuhkan semua anak yang memiliki penyakit yang sama? Kenapa kau menyerah! Dan... Dan aku melakukannya karena aku menyukaimu!" Kyuhyun mengatakan hal itu dengan airmata mengalir deras pada kedua matanya

Ya, alasan dia melakukan semua itu karena dia menyukai Changmin dan dia sudah mengakuinya di depan Kangta. Hingga namja itu tersenyum puas dan melakukan tes kecocokan tulang sumsum.

" Kau akan tetap hidup, menjadi dokter, menikah denganku, memiliki anak denganku dan hidup sampai tua bersamaku!"

" Kyu..."

 **Cup**

Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Changmin, hanya mengecup kemudian dia melepaskannya dan kembali mendekat untuk mengecup bibir Changmin. Sekali... Dua kali... Tiga kali... Empat kali... Ciuman itu datang bertubi – tubi pada bibir Changmin. Sedangkan sang pemilik diam karena terlalu kaget dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

" Aku... Hiks... Menyukaimu... Sungguh... Jangan tinggalkan aku Min... Aku mohon"

Kyuhyun menempelkan keningnya pada kening Changmin dan menatap menatap mata Changmin yang masih saja diam tidak berekspresi apapun.

" Tidak usah dijawab karena aku tahu kau masih menyukai hyungku, tapi aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku juga mulai sekarang. Aku juga akan menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa aku benar – benar menyukaimu agar kau percaya padaku" Lirih Kyuhyun, dia kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya perlahan

" A-a-aku..."

" Aku tahu kau lelah, maaf membuatmu seperti itu. Lebih baik kau beristirahat. Aku akan menjagamu sampai Yunho hyung datang"

Changmin menjadi kikuk sekarang dan Kyuhyun bisa merasakannya, dia mengambil tisu untuk menghapus airmatanya dan membantu Changmin untuk berbaring.

" Selamat tidur Min" Lirih Kyuhyun

Changmin memejamkan matanya, Kyuhyun menunduk agar bisa mengecup puncak kepala Changmin dan berbisik pelan.

" Aku hanya meminta kau membuka hatimu untukku juga, saranghae..."

Usai mengatakan hal itu Kyuhyun beranjak untuk duduk disofa yang ada di ruangan itu, dan mengingat apa yang dia katakan pada Changmin membuat wajahnya memanas, hell... Wajahnya semerah tomat sekarang.

Dia mengutuk dirinya yang bertindak gegabah, harusnya dia tidak agresif seperti tadi! Harusnya dia melakukan hal itu perlahan saja sampai Changmin melukapan rasa suka pada hyungnya dan beralih padanya, tapi... Kyuhyun tidak menyesal mengatakan semua itu pada Changmin, dia merasa lega bisa mengatakan semuanya hari ini.

Sudahlah, yang penting dia tidak akan mundur lagi. Dia akan bersikap seperti ini saja. Yang penting Changmin selalu ada disisinya. Semoga dia tidak salah langkah. Tapi kejadian hari ini mengingatkannya pada pernyataan yang dia katakan pada Kangta.

.

.

 **\- FLASHBACK ON -**

 **.**

 **.**

" Katakan alasannya Kyuhyun"

" Ak-aku..." Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya

" Apa? Yang jelas atau aku tidak akan melakukan tes untukmu"

" Aku menyukainya! Puas?!" Pekik Kyuhyun karena takut Kangta tidak akan melakukan tes kecocokan untuknya

" Masa?" Kangta tersenyum miring menatap Kyuhyun

" Ish! Aku sudah mengatakan alasannya"

" Tapi sikapmu tidak menunjukkan bahwa kau menyukainya, terlebih dulu kau mem- _bully_ -nya"

" Itu..."

" Kau berbohong?"

" Tidak! Aku bersungguh – sungguh! Hyung lihat sendiri bahwa kami sudah dekat sekarang tidak seperti dulu!"

" Kenapa kau menyukainya?"

" Kenapa... Apa rasa suka harus ada alasannya?"

" Hum? Tidak tahu..."

" Aku hanya merasa nyaman di dekatnya, ternyata dia anak yang mengesankan dan baik"

" Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya?"

" Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya sementara dia..." Kyuhyun menengguk ludahnya pelan " Dia... Menyukai hyungku"

" Ah~ kau sadar akan hal itu? Tapi bukannya Junsu memiliki tunangan?"

" Siapa yang tidak akan sadar? Apa hyung tidak lihat bagaimana cara Changmin memandang Junsu hyung? Changmin menganggap Junsu hyung kekuatannya untuk hidup. Aku... Aku tidak bisa menghancurkan semua itu tapi aku salah, karena aku diam dia malah terluka" Suara Kyuhyun semakin melirih diakhir katanya dan matanya mulai memerah kembali

" Sudah jangan menangis, aku akan melakukan tes untukmu"

" Ji-jinjja?" Kyuhyun menatap tidak percaya pada Kangta

" Ya"

" Te-terima kasih"

Kyuhyun segera berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya berkali – kali sebagai rasa terima kasihnya pada Kangta.

" Kau banyak berubah ya? Dulu kau bahkan tidak tahu berterima kasih saat aku mengobati lukamu" Gurau Kangta

" Eh?" Kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum lebar " Changmin yang mengubah sikapku secara perlahan"

" Baguslah dan Kyu... Kau tahu bukan sebuah realita tentang Changmin?"

" Bahwa dia tidak akan bertahan lebih dari sebulan ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ya"

" Dia akan bertahan, aku akan selalu mendampinginya"

" Ya, buatlah dia kuat. Jadikan kekurangan Changmin menjadi kelebihan yang suatu saat nanti bisa dia banggakan"

" Pasti" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tegas dan Kangta terlihat sangat puas dengan semua jawaban yang Kyuhyun kemukakan tadi

" Mari berdoa yang terbaik untuk tesmu besok Kyu"

" Ya"

.

.

 **\- FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

.

.

Dan kedua namja itu tidak tahu jika ada tiga orang namja berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat Changmin dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Junsu, namja itu menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat, airmatanya mengalir dan tangannya bertautan erat dengan namja yang ada disampingnya, Yoochun.

Sedangkan satu namja lagi adalah Kangta yang meremas pelan pundak Junsu, mereka bertiga mendengar semuanya. Semua yang dibicarakan Changmin dan Kyuhyun sejak awal. Junsu benar – benar merasa bersalah, tidak tidak tahu bahwa Changmin menyukainya seperti itu. Junsu hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik, tidak lebih.

" Lebih baik kita pergi untuk menenangkan dirimu dulu" Ucap Yoochun dengan lembut dan Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya

Yoochun dan Junsu membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Kangta dan pergi dari sana, sedangkan Kangta membuka knop pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sunyi. Kangta melihat Kyuhyun tidur dengan posisi duduk, terlihat tidak nyaman.

Jadi Kangta mendekat dan membuat Kyuhyun tidur dengan benar di atas sofa, mengambil sebuag selimut dari laci yang ada disana dan menyelimuti namja berambut ikal itu. Dia terkekeh pelan kemudian berjalan menuju tempat tidur Changmin.

" Hyung tahu kau tidak tidur"

Perlahan Changmin membuka matanya, dia melihat Kangta yang tengah memberikan sebuah senyuman padanya.

" Kenapa?"

" Hyung mendengar semua yang kalian berdua bicarakan"

Changmin melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya, dia sebenarnya suka melihat Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur, terkesan polos. Dibalik sifatnya yang manly, menurut Changmin, Kyuhyun adalah namja yang sangat manis terlebih jika tersenyum.

" Apa yang Kyu ucapkan itu ada benarnya"

" Hum?"

" Kau harus bisa sembuh agar cita – citamu menjadi dokter tercapai dan menyembuhkan anak – anak yang memiliki penyakit sama sepertimu sembuh. Juga... Dia memaksa untuk melakukan tes kecocokan tulang sumsum dua hari lalu, awalnya dia enggan mengatakan alasannya tapi dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Kyuhyun mengakui jika dia menyukaimu"

" Hyung..."

" Jika kau merasa kurang untuk mencari alasan kau tetap hidup, tambahkan Kyuhyun dalam daftar alasan itu. Dia tulus menyukaimu, aku rasa sulit menemukan seseorang seperti dia dimana kau harus bahagia melihat orang yang kau sukai tertawa dan bahagia bukan dengannya"

" Hyung..."

" Lakukan apa yang dia katakan, tetaplah hidup Min. kau tidak sendirian, ada kami yang selalu bisa menjadi alasanmu untuk tetap hidup"

Changmin diam, dia mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Kangta, bisakah dia melakukannya? Bisakah dia menambahkan Kyuhyun menjadi seseorang yang berarti untuknya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Changmin merasa kaget dan aneh saat melihat Changmin makan. Bukan karena makanan yang dimakan oleh Changmin tapi... Orang yang sedang menyuapi Chnagmin makan.

Dia adalah Kyuhyun, hey! Namja itu tidak pernah melakukan hal manis seperti itu sejak Changmin sakit! Jaejoong sampai harus menggosok – gosok matanya untuk memastikan bahwa namja yang sedang menyuapi Changmin itu ada Kyuhyun, sepupunya!

" Kyu?" Panggil Jaejoong ragu

" Apa?" Sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada datar

 _'Benar kok itu Kyuhyun'_ Batin Jaejoong

" Min?"

Changmin yang dipanggil perlahan menolehkan kepalanya dan sedikit tersenyum kikuk, dia juga bingung dengan keadaan ini. Saat bangun tidur tadi Kyuhyun sudah duduk disamping tempat tidurnya sembari memangku makan malamnya.

Tanpa canggung dia memberikan Changmin minum dan mulai menyuapi Changmin. Awalnya dia menolak tapi akhirnya pasrah saja menerima suapan demi suapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun padanya.

" Tumben kau menyuapi Changmin? Kau demam?" Tanya Jaejoong, dia berjalan menuju sofa sedangkan Yunho mendekati Changmin

" Memangnya aku tidak boleh menyuapi calon kekasihku?"

" Uhuk!"

" Aish, pelan – pelan Min. minum dulu"

Kyuhyun memberikan segelas air putih untuk Changmin sedangkan Yunho yang tadi berjalan langsung berhenti karena kaget dengan ucapan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Jaejoong? Matanya membulat kaget mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

" Ca-calon kekasih?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Iya" Kyuhyun mengambil gelas air putih yang ada dit angan Changmin setelah namja itu meminum air putih itu

" K-kyu..."

" Apa?" Kyuhyun melirik Changmin dan mendapatkan sebuah gelengan dari namja itu " Aku tidak mau menutupi apapun lagi tentang perasaanku" Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan nada tegas

 **PUK**

 **PUK**

" Baguslah, hyung tahu bahwa kau adalah yang terbaik untuk Changmin" Ucap Yunho setelah menepuk puncak kepala Kyuhyun

" Hyung" Kyuhyun berdiri dengan wajah mulai memerah, dia harus meminta restu juga pada Yunho

" Apa?"

" Aku minta restunya ya"

" Pasti... Kan tadi hyung sudah bilang, kau adalah yang terbaik untuk Changmin" Jawab Yunho dengan senyuman terpampang dibibirnya

" Terima kasih" Kyuhyun kemudian membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam Changmin " Dengar itu! Hyungmu saja sudah memberikan restu, ingat! Kau harus membuka hatimu untukku!"

Changmin menengguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, jika melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini dia jadi ingat dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu mem- _bully_ -nya. Sikapnya sangat mirip tapi kata – katanya saja yang berbeda.

" Ayo makan lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun kemudian kembali duduk dan memanggu makanan Changmin

" Tidak, aku sudah kenyang"

" Tapi belum setengahnya"

" Kyu... Taruh saja, beberapa hari ini Changmin memang seperti itu makannya, nanti juga dia melanjutkan lagi makannya"

" Oke"

Kyuhyun menaruh makanan Changmin pada meja nakas dan mengambil tisu untuk membersihkan bibir Changmin. Dia kemudian membantu Changmin untuk berbaring dan beranjak menuju Jaejoong yang masih terdiam tidak percaya dengan kejadian yang ada di depannya.

" Junsu hyung mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok jadi hari ini dia tidak bisa kemari"

" Oh..."

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sampai dia mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat penting!

" Astaga! Aku ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok! Aku pulang ya"

" Naik taksi saja Kyu, sudah malam"

" Arasseo"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memakai jaket dan tas ranselnya, dia berjalan dengan cepat ke tempat Changmin dan mengecup kening Changmin. Changmin menatap dalam diam Kyuhyun, menatap mata Kyuhyun lebih tepatnya.

" Aku pulang dulu, besok pulang sekolah aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling di taman. Selamat tidur Min"

 **CUP**

Sebuah kecupan itu kembali diberikan oleh Kyuhyun, kali ini pada bibir Changmin hingga membuat wajah Changmin memerah. Hey! Di ruangan ini ada Yunho dan Jaejoong! Dia malu!

" Aku pulang" Lanjut Kyuhyun memberikan sebuah senyuman yang menurut Changmin sangat manis

Setelahnya Kyuhyun berlari keluar ruangan dengan jantung yang berdebar tidak karuan, dia juga malu! Tapi dia ingin semua orang tahu bahwa dia menyukai Changmin, tidak mau menutupi perasaannya lagi. Dia akan merebut hati Changmin dengan caranya!

" Kyuhyun manis ya" Goda Yunho saat melihat mata Changmin yang masih melihat ke arah pintu yang sudah tertutup

" Hy-hyung..." Ucap Changmin gugup

" Gwaenchana, dia namja yang baik. Hyung setuju kau dengannya"

" Hyuungg~~"

" Hahahahaha... Sudah lama hyung tidak mendengar nada rengekkanmu, ingat! Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit kau harus menjaga Kyuhyun karena dia patut kau lindungi"

" …."

" Sekarang tidurlah, hyung akan jaga sampai tengah malam"

" Hum"

Changmin mencoba memejamkan matanya, mencoba tidur tapi tidak bisa karena mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdetak sedikit lebih kencang. Bukan karena sakit tapi ini adalah debaran yang sedikit membuatnya gembira.

Debaran yang dia rasakan saat Junsu ada di dekatnya, eoh? Tapi Changmin sadar sesuatu, Kenapa dia merasakan debaran ini lebih kuat dan kencang dibanding saat dia bersama Junsu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji, besok sorenya Kyuhyun mengajak Changmin berkeliling di area taman rumah sakit. Kyuhyun memakaikan jaket tebal dan syal karena ini sudah memasuki musim gugur dan anginnya lumaiyan kencang.

" Dingin tapi menyenangkan, kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan dia mendapatkan sebuah anggukan dari Changmin

" Kyu..."

" Ya?"

" Berhenti disana"

Changmin menunjuk sebuah kursi taman yang ada di depan sebuah pohon besar nan rindang yang daunnya sedang berguguran. Sangat indah. Kyuhyun mendorong kursi roda Changmin ke arah sana dan dia duduk dikursi panjang itu sedangkan Changmin ada disampingnya, duduk dikursi roda miliknya.

" Min..."

" Hum?"

" Indah ya? Sampai kau terus memperhatikan daun – daun yang berguguran itu"

" Ya, aku suka"

" Tapi kau suka musim semi"

" Aku suka daun – daun yang berguguran, mereka jatuh untuk membiarkan daun yang baru akan tumbuh"

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, dia memberanikan diri untuk membawa tangannya ke atas tangan Changmin dan menggenggamnya dengan erat.

" Kau merasakannya kan? Aku menggenggam tanganmu dengan erat agar kau tahu aku selalu ada disisimu"

" Hum, terima kasih"

Usai menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun, Changmin memalingkan tubuhnya. Tidak... Dia tidak merasakannya. Tidak merasakannya dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. Tidak tidak dapat merasakan sebuah sentuhan sejak tadi siang, tubuhnya terasa baal. Seakan dia baru saja dibius untuk tidak merasakan apapun.

Usai berjalan – jalan, Kyuhyun menemani Changmin sampai malam karena Yunho akan datang terlambat.

" Tidak pulang Kyu?" Tanya Changmin

" Hum? Kau mengusirku?"

" Bukan begitu, ini sudah malam"

" Malam apanya? Baru setengah delapan malam"

" Pulang dan kerjakan tugas sekolahmu sana"

" Tidak, aku akan menunggu sampai hyungmu datang"

Changmin hanya mengangguk singkat dan menatap pintu kamar rawatnya, berharap Yunho cepat datang agar Kyuhyun bisa pulang dan beristirahat. Changmin khawatir Kyuhyun akan sakit jika terus – terusan menjaganya usai pergi sekolah.

" Kenapa menatap pintu terus? Berharap Junsu hyung datang?"

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin tersentak dan berpikir, seharian ini bahkan dia tidak memikirkan Junsu. Dia terlalu larut dengan Kyuhyun yang namanya terus terngiang dalam otaknya. Selalu terbayang wajah Kyuhyun saat menciumnya dan menangis karena dirinya.

" E-eoh?"

" Oh... Junsu hyung bilang tugasnya belum selesai dan besok baru bisa kemari" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit kecewa karena berpikiran bahwa Changmin tengah memikirkan hyung-nya

" O-oh..."

" Ak-aku, pulang dulu kalau begitu, aku... Aku lupa ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan gugup " Doakan saja semoga besok saat hasilnya keluar, tulang sumsumnya cocok ya?"

Kyuhyun beranjak untuk mengambil tasnya yang ada di atas sofa dan kembali menghampiri Changmin. Mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup kening, kedua pipi dan terakhir bibir Changmin agak lama.

" Saranghae" Lirih Kyuhyun dan membalikkan tubuhnya untuk pergi

" Kyu..."

Kyuhyun kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap bingung Changmin. Changmin tahu tadi Kyuhyun sedikit kecewa saat memberitahukan apa yang sedang Junsu lakukan.

" Kemarilah"

Changmin merentangkan sedikit tangannya, dia ingin Kyuhyun berada dalam pelukannya. Dia ingin merasakan sebuah kehangatan sebelum... Ah tidak... Dia hanya ingin memeluk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyambut uluran Changmin dan memeluk namja itu dengan erat. Menempatkan wajanya pada leher Changmin, menghirup wangi Changmin sebanyak mungkin. Dan tidak lama Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya saat sebuah telapak tangan yang terasa dingin menyentuh pipinya. Changmin menangkup pipi Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang tidak diinfus dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senyuman manis. Perlahan tangan Changmin menarik pipi Kyuhyun sampai mendekati wajahnya.

 **CUP**

Awalnya Changmin hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun, tapi lama kelamaan bibir itu bergerak utnuk menghisap dan mengulum bibir bawah Kyuhyun. Reaksi Kyuhyun tentu saja kaget namun tidak lama kemudian dia memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Changmin sebanyak yang dia bisa.

Dia bahagia, senang karena menurutnya Changmin tengah berusaha membuka hari untuknya, sampai dia tidak sadar airmatanya mengalir perlahan dan rasa dari ciuman mereka malam ini adalah asin.

" Gomawo" Satu kata itu Kyuhyun ucapkan saat Changmin melepaskan ciuman mereka

" Berhentilah menangis dan tersenyum Kyu"

" Hum, pasti! Aku akan pergi"

" Hati – hati"

" Ya"

Melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari kamar rawatnya, Changmin memejamkan matanya yang sejak tadi tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Dia hanya ingin memejamkan matanya terus menerus.

" Uhuk! Uhuk"

Changmin terbatuk, dia mengangkat tangannya yang bebas untuk menutup mulutnya dan batuk itu malah semakin parah. Saat batuknya mereda dia menjauhkan tangan dari mulutnya dan tersenyum miring melihat noda darah pada tangannya. Dia terlalu lelah dengan semua ini, dia pun memejamkan matanya.

" Tuhan... Aku... Sangat lelah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho mendekat ke arah Changmin, dia duduk di dekat tempat tidur Changmin dan menggenggam erat tangan Changmin. Apa yang baru saja di dengar dari Kangta semakin membuat harinya memburuk, Kangta mengatakan bahwa mereka harus bisa menerima kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi pada Changmin.

" Tidak, itu tidak benar kan Min? Kau akan tetap bersama hyung kan? Iya kan?" Gumam Yunho, tangannya meremas erat tangan Changmin

" Nghh..." Dan tanpa sadar membuat Changmin terbangun

" Maaf, tidurlah lagi"

" Hyung..."

" Tidurlah Min"

" Aku melihat seseorang yang wajahnya seperti eomma"

" Min? Kau mengigau?" Tanya Yunho bingung karena Changmin berucap hal itu tanpa membuka matanya

Yeoja seperti eommanya? Ah... Yunho pernah memperlihatkan foto eommanya agar Changmin tahu secantik apa eomma mereka.

" Dia mengajakku berkeliling disebuah taman yang sangat indah, banyak bunga"

" Hey, bangun Changmin ah... Hyung disini" Yunho mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Changmin

" Aku suka disana"

" Min! Bangun!"

Yunho menepuk pipi Changmin bergantian, berharap sang adik membuka mata dan menatapnya. Changmin sangat aneh malam ini.

" Yun? Ada apa?"

Seorang namja cantik yang sejak tadi tertidur di atas sofa yang tidak lain adalah Jaejoong terbangun karena mendengar suara Yunho yang sidikit keras juga suara tamparan walaupun tidak keras. Dia bangun dan segera menghampiri Yunho.

" Ch-changmin ah... Irona... Hyung disini" Ucap Yunho

" A-a-ada apa dengan Changmin? Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong panik

" Dia mengigau tapi sangat aneh" Jawab Yunho menatap Jaejoong

" Nghh..."

Kedua namja itu kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Changmin yang kini perlahan membuka matanya dan Yunho segera mengucapkan syukur.

" Lho? Hyung?"

" Changmin, kau tidak apa – apa?"

" Hum? Aku... Baik" Jawab Changmin dengan lirih " Kenapa?" Lanjutnya

" Ti-tidak" Jawab Yunho kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Changmin

Changmin memaksakan sebuah senyuman melihat kedua namja yang berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya, hyungnya sungguh sangat pantas berada disamping Jaejoong karena Jaejoong adalah yang terbaik untuk hyungnya.

" Hyung... Mau tidak berjanji sesuatu padaku?" Tanya Changmin

" Hum?"

" Kalian berdua sangat cocok untuk bersama, Yunho hyung harus janji membahagiakan Jaejoong hyung ya"

" Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

" Tidak tahu, aku ingin mengatakannya saja. Kalian cocok bersama sih... Janji ya hyung"

" Changmin..."

" Janji hyung..."

" Arasseo, hyung janji"

" Terima kasih" Changmin kemudian menatap Jaejoong " Peluk, boleh?"

" Aigo... Kenapa jadi manja begini eoh?"

Jaejoong menundukkan tubuhnya dan memeluk Changmin dengan erat, rasanya nyaman memeluk Changmin.

" Jaga hyungku ya" Bisik Changmin

" Aku selalu menjaganya Min"

" Terima kasih"

Usai Jaejoong memeluk Changmin, Yunho pun memeluk sang adik. Setelahnya Changmin tertidur kembali dan Yunho mengajak Jaejoong keluar dari ruang rawat Changmin, berjalan disekitar taman rumah sakit bersama.

" Yun.. Tadi kenapa kau menampar Changmin?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Itu..."

" Ceritalah"

" Dia mengigau... Dia berkata diajak seorang yeoja yang katanya mirip dengan eomma kami untuk berkeliling disebuah taman yang penuh dengan bunga" Suara Yunho terdengar sangat parau ditelinga Jaejoong

Jaejoong terenyuh apalagi saat dia menoleh dan melihat mata Yunho yang mulai sembab. Namja itu kembali menangis.

" Yun..."

Namja cantik yang lebih pendek dari Yunho itu menarik tubh Yunho agar bisa memeluknya, memberikan sebuah dekapan hangat yang selalu bisa membuat Yunho merasa nyaman.

" Katakan padaku dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun Jae"

" Kau harus tegar Yun"

" Dia tidak akan pergi kemanapun, kan?"

" Ya.. Changmin anak yang kuat dan tidak akan pergi kemanapun. Dia akan terus bersama kita"

Jaejoong bisa merasakan bahunya basah karena namja itu menangis dalam diam di atas pundak Jaejoong dan Jaejoong membiarkannya karena menangis kadang membuat hati lega. Jaejoong merasakan ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya tapi dia berharap besok akan lebih baik dari hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CEKLEK**

Seorang namja gempal membuka pintu di depannya dengan ragu, sudah dua hari ini dia tidak menemui Changmin dan sebuah rasa bersalah menghantui dirinya. Jadi pagi ini, sebelum berangkat ke kampus, dia meminta tunangannya untuk mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit.

" Oh? Hyung?"

Namja itu adalah Junsu dan dia sedikit tersentak saat melihat Changmin tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Changmin juga cukup kaget dengan kedatangan Junsu serta tunangannya, tangannya yang tadi menggenggam selembar tisu yang sudah dia pakai untuk membersihkan mulut dan tangannya perlahan dia masukkan ke dalam selimut.

" Maaf baru bisa kemari" Lirih Junsu

" Tidak apa – apa hyung, tidak kuliah?" Tanya Changmin

" Aku mampir sebelum berangkat kuliah bersama Yoochun"

" Oh... Annyeng Yoochun hyung"

" Ne"

" Changmin..."

" Ya?"

" Maaf..."

" Untuk?"

" Maaf"

Junsu berjalan dengan cepat dan memeluk Changmin dengan erat.

" Aigo.. kau hanya tidak datang dua hari kemari hyung kenapa seperti ini? Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk dengan tugas kuliahmu"

" Maaf"

Junsu melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri berdampingan dengan Yoochun.

" Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Yoochun

" Seperti yang hyung lihat, aku membaik bukan?"

" Tapi masih pucat"

" Sebentar lagi juga semakin membaik"

" Baguslah, hm... Aku tidak bisa lama – lama disini" Ucap Junsu, dia menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan erat

" Ya, tidak apa – apa. Hmm... Hyung"

" Ya?"

" Berbahagialah"

" Ne?"

" Berbahagialah"

" E-eoh... Pasti"

Satu kata penuh makna, itulah yang ditangkap Yoochun saat mendengarkan ucapan Changmin barusan. Yoochun berharap Changmin pun bisa berbahagia nantinya.

" Aku pergi ya"

" Ne"

 **CUP**

Sebuah kecupan diberikan Junsu pada pipi Changmin dan dia membalikkan tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju pintu kamar rawat Changmin.

" Yoochun hyung" Panggil Changmin

" Ya?"

" Tolong jaga Junsu hyung ya? Bahagiakan dia dan jangan buat dia kecewa dan menangis" Bisik Changmin dengan mata berkaca – kaca

" Pasti"

" Terima kasih"

" Kami pergi, nanti sore kami akan kembali"

" Ya"

Yoochun mengusap pelan kepala Changmin yang terlapisi sebuah beani berwarna abu tua kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya mengejar Junsu yang sudah keluar ruangan.

 **TES**

Ya...

Changmin menangis, bukan hanya sekedar menangis, dia merasa hatinya sakit saat mengucapkan kata _'berbahagialah'_ tapi itu adalah yang terbaik.

" Hiks... Hiks.. Hhh..."

Dia tidak bisa menahan semuanya sendirian, jujur saja dia merasa sangat lelah namun juga takut. Dia sangat takut sendirian. Memperlihatkan pada semua orang bahwa dia baik – baik saja, mencoba untuk terlihat tegar namun gagal.

Tangan Changmin mengusap kasar matanya, mencoba menghentikan airmatanya yang terus keluar namun gagal karena dia merasa sangat sedih.

" Uhuk! Akkhh! Uhuk uhuk"

Batuknya datang lagi dan intensitas batuk itu lebih sering sekarang, Changmin mengambil berlembar – lebar tisu untuk menutup mulutnya. Dia tahu, ini bukan sekedar batuk biasa karena darah segar selalu keluar dari mulutnya.

 **SREETT**

Gerakannya membuat selimutnya tersingkap, dia melihat banyak tisu yang dia sembunyikan sejak semalam, dan noda darah merembes pada lembaran tisu tersebut. Changmin bergeming, dia menjauhkan tisu yang membekap mulutnya saat ini.

Darah...

Bahkan lebih banyak, dan itu membuat Changmin kembali terisak dalam tundukkan kepalanya.

" Aku takut... Hiks... Hiks... Aku takut"

Changmin ah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan tempat hasil tes kecocokan tulang sumsum akan keluar, Kangta tadi mengantarkannya kemari dan meninggalkannya karena dia harus memeriksa beberapa pasiennya. Kyuhyun ingin cepat hasil tes itu keluar agar dia bisa langsung menghampiri Changmin.

Entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi dia merindukan Changmin dan selalu memikirkan namja itu. Kyuhyun mengira bahwa itu adalah efek karena dia sedang kasmaran. Dan dia merasa senang apalagi mengingat ciuman yang diberikan Changmin semalam! Hehehehe...

" Tuan Cho Kyuhyun"

Seorang suster memanggil namanya dan Kyuhyun segera bangkit untuk mengikuti suster itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu duduk seorang yeoja yang merupakan dokter sama seperti Kangta.

" Duduklah" Pinta namja bername tag Choi Seunghyun

" Ne"

" Ini hasil dari tesmu kemarin" Dokter Choi memberikan sebuah amplop dimana dia tadi sudah membacanya terlebih dahulu

Dengan gugup Kyuhyun mengambil amplop itu dan perlahan dia membuka hasilnya, dokter Choi menimati ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Kyuhyun. Hmm... Sedikitnya dia tahu masalah pasien yang ditangani oleh sahabatnya itu. Dan namja berusia enam belas tahun di depannya ini benar – benar hebat karena berani mengikuti tes kecocokan tulang sumsum.

" Hmm..." Kyuhyun memperharikan hasil tes di depannya dengan bingung

" Ya?"

" Apa artinya ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Astaga, maaf aku lupa"

Dokter Choi mengambil kertas hasil itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan membulatkan deretan angka yang terjajar rapi disana menggunakan pulpennya.

" Semua organ tubuhmu dan darahmu normal dan angka ini, menunjukkan bahwa tulang sumsummu tidak cocok dengan Changmin sshi"

" Eoh?"

Dokter Choi bisa melihat binar mata Kyuhyun meredup mendengarnya, astaga... Anak ini benar – benar menggemaskan.

" Bercanda, 99,98% ini menyatakan bahwa tulang sumsum-mu cocok untuk Changmin sshi"

" Ap-apa? Dokter bilang apa?"

" Tulang sumsum-mu cocok Kyuhyun sshi"

" Ta-tapi dokter tadi bilang-"

" Maaf, sifat jahil Kangta sepertinya menular juga padaku. Apa lagi ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan benar – benar sayang untuk dilewatkan" Ucap dokter Choi kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Yak! Dokter!"

" Intinya tulang sumsum-mu cocok, sana sampaikan hal ini pada Changmin sshi dan buat dia bertahan sampai ulang tahunmu tiba"

" Ish! Tentu saja aku akan seperti itu!" Kyuhyun dengan sebal merebut kertas hasil tesnya " Terima kasih!" Lanjutnya dengan nada sebal dan dia pergi dari ruangan itu

" Sungguh anak yang menarik" 

Namja ikal itu berlari sangat kencang hingga beberapa orang mengumpatinya namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli, dia ingin cepat sampai ke ruangan Changmin dan memberitahukan bahwa Changmin akan hidup.

Changmin akan terus bersamanya, belajar, bermain, kuliah, berkencan, menikah, memiliki anak, cucu, hidup bersamanya sampai tua dan apapun yang Changmin inginkan. Kyuhyun berlari dengan senyuman merekah indah pada bibirnya.

" Nghh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Namja itu berhenti di tikungan sebelum ruang rawat Changmin, mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum kembali berlari namun perlahan dia menghentikan larinya saat melihat kerumunan orang ada di depan ruangan Changmin. Disana ada Yunho, Jaejoong, Mr. Jung, Junsu dan Yoochun. Perlahan Kyuhyun maju, mengerutkan keningnya kenapa semua orang itu dilarang masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Changmin.

Kenapa wajah Yunho sangat panik dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat nada merah pada kemeja biru muda yang tengah dipakai oleh Yunho.

" 200 joule, _all clear_?"

" Ne!"

Kyuhyun tersentak, telinganya tidak bisa mendengar apa lagi yang mereka ucapkan atau teriakkan karena Kyuhyun terlalu bingung. Sampai Jaejoong menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar rawat Changmin disela pintu kamar rawat Changmin yang tidak tertutup sempurna.

Kenapa ada banyak lembaran tisu dengan noda darah berserakan di sana?

Kenapa Kangta menunjukkan wajah paniknya?

Kenapa dia menggunakan alat kejut pada Changmin?

Kenapa Changmin memejamkan matanya?

 **SREETT**

Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas seperti jeli, mungkin jika Jaejoong tidak memeluknya dia akan jatuh seperti kertas hasil tesnya yang jatuh begitu saja saat dia melihat apa yang terjadi dalam kamar rawat Changmin. Mata Kyuhyun memerah, airmatanya lolos begitu saja dari kedua mata bulat nan indahnya.

" Ch-changmin... An-andwe..."

.

.

.

 **~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Yooooo, anyeooonngg~~

Mianhae telat, harus nya update sebelum jam 12 malem tapi editnya... kkkk~

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **ChangKiDong (kapan' Cho update na kok heheh), Dewi YJKTS (udah ga sedih lagi kan? Hahahaha), ireneayu (makin tes tes tes ga?), eL Ree (iya, tuh ChangKyu hahaha), jiraniatriana (makanya bebeb mimin tuh mesti sama Cho biar ga sesih kkk~), Intan (Halo jugaaaaa, salam kenal, iya.. ff ini ChangKyu kok tapi...), Guest (bumonim nya mereka berdua kok yang datang hehehe, tuh bang Kyu cocok kok), ismi mimi (eaa~~ tebar bunga silahkan... gimana chap ini? Feelnya oke? Kkkk~),**

 **7D (sip, maacih bakalan terima apapun endingnya #smirk cinta itu ga harus berlebihan kok eaa~~ Sok bijak lu Cho kkkk~), MyBooLoveBear (Iya, maacih juga udah baca yaaaaa~~), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (iya dong, kalo ga dibikin sakit ga bisa bikin angst hohohohoh), Aiden LDH (elah... bebeb mimin tuh cuma tersiksa di ff Cho kok, kalo dikamar sama cho, Cho yang tersiksa wkwkwk #AbaikanSiMesumIni Cho menantunya Jaemma, sini samperin Cho ke Koriyah aseekkk), uknowme2309 (Cho mah makhluk yang ternistakan sama reader ea kan? Hehehe),**

 **cho (buka hatimuuu~~~ ntar, biar in aja pelan – pelan mereka), Im150391 (maacih udah nunggu ff Cho yak! Hahahaha), yunjae heart (pindah wattpad juga eonn? Apa terus baca disini? Feel chap ini gmn? Bagus ga? Atau malah kurang? Yunjae momen di chap depan eonn heheheh), Guest (dan ternyata bang Kyu yang cocok, tapi...), elite. Minority. 1111 (wkwkwk, baca ulanglah... Apa lagi ini udah 3 bln ga update. Nanti cho munculin nama Siwon sama donghae di ff cho yang laen yak!), GaemGyu92 (jawab... Gitu deh...), Jejevan (yunjae na chap depan yaa~~),**

 **yang udah follow, fav, para SiDer**

 **Sekali lagi maacih #bow**

 **.**

Udah semua kan ya namanya kesebut? Gimana? Chap ini feel-nya dapet ga? Apa gak pada nangis? Chap ini ancur ya? Kkkkk~~ Mian ya kalo ga sesuai perkiraan kalian?

.

Maaf keun Cho yang nge buat bebeb Mimin kesayangannya Cho sekarat bahkan metong di beberapa ff nya cho, bukannya Cho ga sayang tapi sangking cinta n kangennya sama bebeb Mimin, Cho jadi nistaiin dy #alasanBasi #diLemparSandalSamaReader

.

Intinya mah, nih ff juga bakal end di chap depan hohoohoo~ jadi... bebeb mimin nya Cho gimana? Hmm... Pendapat?

.

Daaaaannn... Yang paling penting, Cho ingetin dulu nih ya... Tolong... Sangat... Kalo bisa gak nanya kapan ff yang lain update... Cho udah punya urutan ff mana yang harus di update lebih dulu, jadi... Mohon kesabarannya buat nunggu ff yang laen update ya, jangan nanya/minta Cho update ff yang qm mau karena Cho pasti update kok, tapi sesuai urutannya kkkk~

 **Urutan na : Begin - Warmth - Pure - Home - My Busie Yunie - Friend - With You.**

.

Gitu sih, kecuali Cho ada update Mine sama Back Seat. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya ya...

.

See u next chap?

Chuuuuu~

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Jum'at 18 Agustus 2017**


	9. Chapter 8 End

****Begin****

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Semua milik Tuhan

Cast : DBSK, BTS maybe?

Genre : Drama, Romance, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Friendship, YAOI

Rate : ****M****

Alur suka – suka, membosankan

Udah 4 bulan ya? Ga kerasa ya... Udah end aja ff yang ini, happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

 **.**

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan tempat hasil tes kecocokan tulang sumsum akan keluar, Kangta tadi mengantarkannya kemari dan meninggalkannya karena dia harus memeriksa beberapa pasiennya. Kyuhyun ingin cepat hasil tes itu keluar agar dia bisa langsung menghampiri Changmin.

Entah kenapa sejak tadi pagi dia merindukan Changmin dan selalu memikirkan namja itu. Kyuhyun mengira bahwa itu adalah efek karena dia sedang kasmaran. Dan dia merasa senang apalagi mengingat ciuman yang diberikan Changmin semalam! Hehehehe...

" Tuan Cho Kyuhyun"

Seorang suster memanggil namanya dan Kyuhyun segera bangkit untuk mengikuti suster itu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu duduk seorang yeoja yang merupakan dokter sama seperti Kangta.

" Duduklah" Pinta namja bername tag Choi Seunghyun

" Ne"

" Ini hasil dari tesmu kemarin" Dokter Choi memberikan sebuah amplop dimana dia tadi sudah membacanya terlebih dahulu

Dengan gugup Kyuhyun mengambil amplop itu dan perlahan dia membuka hasilnya, dokter Choi menimati ekspresi yang ditampilkan oleh Kyuhyun. Hmm... Sedikitnya dia tahu masalah pasien yang ditangani oleh sahabatnya itu. Dan namja berusia enam belas tahun di depannya ini benar – benar hebat karena berani mengikuti tes kecocokan tulang sumsum.

" Hmm..." Kyuhyun memperharikan hasil tes di depannya dengan bingung

" Ya?"

" Apa artinya ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Astaga, maaf aku lupa"

Dokter Choi mengambil kertas hasil itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan membulatkan deretan angka yang terjajar rapi disana menggunakan pulpennya.

" Semua organ tubuhmu dan darahmu normal dan angka ini, menunjukkan bahwa tulang sumsummu tidak cocok dengan Changmin sshi"

" Eoh?"

Dokter Choi bisa melihat binar mata Kyuhyun meredup mendengarnya, astaga... Anak ini benar – benar menggemaskan.

" Bercanda, 99,98% ini menyatakan bahwa tulang sumsum-mu cocok untuk Changmin sshi"

" Ap-apa? Dokter bilang apa?"

" Tulang sumsum-mu cocok Kyuhyun sshi"

" Ta-tapi dokter tadi bilang-"

" Maaf, sifat jahil Kangta sepertinya menular juga padaku. Apa lagi ekspresi yang kau tunjukkan benar – benar sayang untuk dilewatkan" Ucap dokter Choi kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Yak! Dokter!"

" Intinya tulang sumsum-mu cocok, sana sampaikan hal ini pada Changmin sshi dan buat dia bertahan sampai ulang tahunmu tiba"

" Ish! Tentu saja aku akan seperti itu!" Kyuhyun dengan sebal merebut kertas hasil tesnya " Terima kasih!" Lanjutnya dengan nada sebal dan dia pergi dari ruangan itu

" Sungguh anak yang menarik"

Namja ikal itu berlari sangat kencang hingga beberapa orang mengumpatinya namun Kyuhyun tidak peduli, dia ingin cepat sampai ke ruangan Changmin dan memberitahukan bahwa Changmin akan hidup.

Changmin akan terus bersamanya, belajar, bermain, kuliah, berkencan, menikah, memiliki anak, cucu, hidup bersamanya sampai tua dan apapun yang Changmin inginkan. Kyuhyun berlari dengan senyuman merekah indah pada bibirnya.

" Nghh... Hosh... Hosh..."

Namja itu berhenti di tikungan sebelum ruang rawat Changmin, mengambil nafas sejenak sebelum kembali berlari namun perlahan dia menghentikan larinya saat melihat kerumunan orang ada di depan ruangan Changmin. Disana ada Yunho, Jaejoong, Mr. Jung, Junsu dan Yoochun. Perlahan Kyuhyun maju, mengerutkan keningnya kenapa semua orang itu dilarang masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Changmin.

Kenapa wajah Yunho sangat panik dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat nada merah pada kemeja biru muda yang tengah dipakai oleh Yunho.

" 200 joule, __all clear__?"

" Ne!"

Kyuhyun tersentak, telinganya tidak bisa mendengar apa lagi yang mereka ucapkan atau teriakkan karena Kyuhyun terlalu bingung. Sampai Jaejoong menariknya dalam sebuah pelukan dan Kyuhyun bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar rawat Changmin disela pintu kamar rawat Changmin yang tidak tertutup sempurna.

Kenapa ada banyak lembaran tisu dengan noda darah berserakan di sana?

Kenapa Kangta menunjukkan wajah paniknya?

Kenapa dia menggunakan alat kejut pada Changmin?

Kenapa Changmin memejamkan matanya?

 ** **SREETT****

Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas seperti jeli, mungkin jika Jaejoong tidak memeluknya dia akan jatuh seperti kertas hasil tesnya yang jatuh begitu saja saat dia melihat apa yang terjadi dalam kamar rawat Changmin. Mata Kyuhyun memerah, airmatanya lolos begitu saja dari kedua mata bulat nan indahnya.

" Ch-changmin... An-andwe..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Chapter 8 ( END ) ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- TIGA BULAN KEMUDIAN -**

.

.

.

Seorang namja berambut ikal memasuki sebuah toko bunga yan menjadi tempat langganannya beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Setelah memutuskan bunga apa yang akan dibeli, dia berjalan menuju kasir dan meminta sang florist untuk merangkai bunga yang sudah dia pilih.

" Hari ini bunga mawar Kyuhyun ah?" Tanya sang florist sembari merangkai belasan bunga mawar yang tadi dipilih oleh Kyuhyun

" Iya"

" Kau selalu pintar memilih bunga eoh"

" Kalau untuk dirinya aku tidak mau asal"

" Hah... Dia sungguh beruntung ya" Ucap sang florist dengan nada sedikit iri

" Tidak, akulah yang beruntung bisa mengenalnya" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Hey, kenapa malah murung. Ini sudah jadi"

Kyuhyun menerima bunga yang sudah menjadi buket cantik itu dari sang florist, dia kemudian tersemnyum dan membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berpamitan pada sang florist.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang selalu dia datangi, gedung berwarna putih yang berdiri kokoh di depannya. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, sungguh... Dia selalu mengingat kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu jika sudah berhadapan dengan gedung yang ada di depannya. Saat membuka mata, dia merasakan matanya memanas, dia tahu dia akan meneteskan air mata jika saja tidak ingat bahwa dia sedang ada di area publik.

Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan mendapatkan salam dari beberapa orang yang mengenalnya karena Kyuhyun rutin mengunjungi tempat itu

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Lorong yang dilewati Kyuhyun cukup sepi mungkin karena ini sudah menjelang malam, Kyuhyun baru bisa kemari lagi setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di sekolah. Dia menatap pintu di depannya dengan sendu, setiap kemari Kyuhyun selalu merasa bersalah padanya.

 **CEKLEK**

Akhirnya tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh knop pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan, Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan matanya menatap satu titik, dimana sebuah figura berisikan foto Changmin tengah tersenyum di sana.

Dan Kyuhyun selalu ikut tersenyum saat menatap foto berukuran empat kali lipat kartu pos yang ada di di atas meja. Dia menaruh bunga yang dibawanya di samping foto itu kemudian mengambil vas bunga yang tersedia, mengganti bunga yang sudah agak layu dengan bunga yang tadi di bawa olehnya.

Pandangan Kyuhyun kemudian beralih pada titik lainnya, pusat dari seluruh ruangan itu. Sebuah tempat tidur. Dimana seorang namja berbaring dengan memejamkan matanya dan wajahnya terlihat sangat damai. Sebuah alat menempel pada tubuh namja itu guna mengetahui detak jantung sang pemilik tubuh, sedangkan sebuah infusan menancap pada pergelangan tangan kiri orang itu.

" Hey, pangeran tidur. Masih betah memejamkan matamu huh?" Lirih Kyuhyun

Tangannya merambat untuk bisa mengusap pipi orang itu kemudian dia tersenyum lirih.

" Aku merindukanmu, sangat"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir orang yang ada di depannya, hanya menempel namun Kyuhyun bisa merasakan berjuta perasaan bercampur aduk dalam dirinya.

" Cepatkah bangun, Jung Changmin"

Ya,

Orang yang sedang tertidur atau tepatnya koma itu adalah Changmin, namja yang tiga bulan lalu mengalami masa kritisnya. Dan akhirnya Changmin dinyatakan koma.

Sebenarnya dokter dan beberapa suster sudah menyarankan untuk melepaskan alat yang menempel pada Changmin karena merasa kasihan pada namja itu, harusnya Changmin sudah bisa tenang di alam lain.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak merelakannya, dia meminta Yunho untuk mempertahankan Changmin sampai dia berulang tahun. Kyuhyun akan mendonorkan sumsumnya saat dia berulang tahun dan hanya tinggal beberapa hari lagi menuju hari ulang tahunnya.

Bukan berarti mereka menunggu dengan tenang saat dimana Kyuhyun bisa mendonorkan sumsumnya, beberapa jantung Changmin berhenti berdetak dan membuat semua orang khawatir tapi Kangta berhasil menyelamatkan Changmin lagi dan lagi.

" Aku tidak sanggup kehilanganmu Min, aku mohon... Bersabarlah beberapa hari lagi, oke?" Lirih Kyuhyun

Dia kemudian menark sebuah kursi dan di tempatkan di dekat tempat tidur Changmin, duduk disana dan menggenggam tangan Changmin sembari bercerita kemana saja dia tiga hari ini. Menurut Kangta pasien yang tengah koma akan mendengar semua yang dibicarakan orang – orang di sekitarnya.

Jadi Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu agar Changmin tahu bahwa masih ada orang yang menunggunya untuk bangkit dari komanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu kamar rawat Changmin terbuka, kali ini menampilkan kakak Changmin serta sang bos yang berdiri di sampingnya.

" Kyunie?" Ucap Jaejoong ragu

" Ya, itu Kyunie"

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan masuk dan tersenyum mendapati Kyuhyun tertidur dengan kepala bersandar pada pinggir tempat tidur Changmin dan tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Changmin.

" Malam ini biar Kyuhyun saja yang menjaga Changmin ya?" Usul Jaejoong

" Tidak apa – apa?"

" Ya, besok kan hari sabtu Yun , dia libur. Biarkan saja dia menemani Changmin, lagipula sudah tiga hari dia tidak bertemu dengan Changmin pasti dia sangat merindukan Changmin"

" Aku akan pindahkan dia ke sofa kalau begitu"

" Hum"

Dengan perlahan Yunho mengangkat Kyuhyun menuju sofa yang ada di dalam ruang rawat Changmin dan menyelimutinya. Dia kemudian kembali menghampiri Jaejoong yang berdiri di dekat ranjang Changmin.

 **GREPP**

" Wae?"

Tangan Yunho melingkar manis pada pinggang Jaejoong, melingkar manis? Ya... Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh? Merasa ada yang terlewat? Memang...

" Kyunie satu – satunya harapan kita Yun... Aku harap Changmin akan bertahan selama beberapa hari ini"

" Dia sudah berusaha selama tiga bulan ini dan pasti tidak akan sia – sia" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

" Aku takut Yun..."

" Apa yang kau takutkan? Changmin harus tahu bahwa kita menunggunya lagipula dia belum memberikan selamat dan restu pada kita"

" Yuunn~~"

Jaejoong mengusap lengan Yunho yang ada di perutnya, dia sangat menyukai waktunya bermanja pada Yunho. Seperti saat ini...

 **CUP**

Yunho memberikan sebuah kecupan ringan pada pundak Jaejoong berlanjut pada leher bagian belakangnya.

" Aish! Hentikan perbuatan mesummu itu! Kita sedang di depan Minnie! Tidak malu eoh?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Kau menggemaskan sih"

" Dulu saja kau menolakku sekarang malah menempel padaku, kau pasti sangat menyesal karena menolakku kan!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan senang

" Itu kau tahu"

" Untung saja aku menerimamu!"

" Itu karena aku tidak terima kau dijodohkan"

" Aku pasti menolaknya kok, Geun Suk itu sudah seperti saudaraku mana mungkin aku menerimanya"

" Siapa tahu kau menerimanya"

" Sudah ah, ayo pulang saja? Katanya besok kau ada meeting dengan perusahaan lain?"

" Iya"

" Padahalkan besok sabtu, kita bisa pergi kencan"

" Maaf ya"

" Bosmu menyebalkan! Kau kembali saja ke perusahaanku"

" Hey, dia tidak menyebalkan. Dia jarang membuatkan harus lembur di akhir pekan. Begini saja, pulang meeting aku akan langsung ke rumahmu dan kita pergi bersama? Sorenya kita kemari untuk melihat keadaan Changmin"

" Oke"

" Kalau begitu ayo"

" Ne"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Jaejoong dan membawa Jaejoong ke sofa, perlahan dia membangunkan Kyuhyun.

" Nghh? Hyung?"

" Hyung pulang ya, jaga Minnie"

" Ne" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan mata tertutup

Jaejoong tersenyum saja melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun, dia mengecup pundak kepala namja itu kemudian pergi dengan menggandeng tangan Yunho menuju flat sederhana milik Yunho.

.

.

 **\- FLASHBACK TIGA BULAN YANG LALU -**

.

.

 **SRAAKKK!**

" Apa maksudmu menyerahkan ini pada bagian personalia?"

Pertanyaan yang terkesan datar itu Yunho dapatkan dari bosnya, Jaejoong. Yunho tadi menerima panggilan dari Jaejoong dan harus menemuinya dalam waktu satu menit. Astaga...

Setelah Yunho masuk ke dalam ruangan Jaejoong, Jaejoong melempar sebuah amplop berukuran besar dan membuat isinya keluar. Yunho sudah memperkirakan bahwa Jaejoong pasti melakukan hal ini.

" Kau sudah membacanya Jae, kau tahu maksudku" Jawab Yunho

" Kenapa? Kenapa kau malah mengundurkan diri dari sini?!" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada tidak percayanya

" Aku sudah membuat keputusan, aku mohon tolong hargai keputusanku"

" Kenapa? Berikan aku alasannya Jung Yunho!"

" Karena aku harus melakukannya"

" Kenapa?" Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Yunho, dia berdiri di hadapan Yunho dan menatap Yunho tidak percaya

" Jae..."

" Ap-apa karena perasaanku? Aku kan sudah bilang, kau tidak harus menyukaiku juga Yun. Tidak apa kau menolakku asal kau tetap di sini"

" Mungkin itu salah satunya"

" Jadi... Benar karena perasaanku? Apa perasaanku sangat mengganggumu Yun?" Sekarang nada bicara Jaejoong terdengar lirih dan menyedihkan

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, harus bagaimana dia menjelaskan semua pada atasannya ini? Jaejoong pasti salah paham.

" Dengarkan aku"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Yunho.

" Aku diterima bekerja di perusahaan lain"

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya.

" Ta-tap-tapi-"

" Jika aku masih di sini, maka aku akan dianggap memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan posisiku" Yunho memotong ucapan Jaejoong

" Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan semua itu Yun"

" Kau mungkin bisa begitu tapi aku tidak bisa, apa lagi keluargamu memberikan bantuan yang sangat besar pada adikku. Kalau sekarang saja aku seperti memanfaatkanmu untuk mendapatkan posisi di perusahaan ini bagaimana nanti?"

" Ne?"

" Aku akan maju untuk mengejarmu, membuat perjodohanmu batal dan menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk berada di sisimu"

"..."

" Aku pergi untuk membuktikan bahwa aku tidak memanfaatkanmu dan pantas ada di sisimu. Jadi, apa kau mau menunggu?"

" Hiks..."

Setelah mencerna kata – kata Yunho, namja kelewat manis yang tidak suka dikatakan cantik itu malah mengeluarkan airmatanya. Dia tidak bodoh untuk bisa mengartikan maksud dari ucapan Yunho.

" Hey, kenapa malah menangis?"

Ibu jari Yunho naik untuk mengusap pinggir mata Jaejoong, cukup sakit juga melihat Jaejoong yang mengeluarkan air matanya. Saat dia akan menjauhkan tangannya, Jaejoong menahan lengannya di wajah hingga Yunho akhirnya menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

" Jangan tinggalkan aku" Lirih Jaejoong

" Ya, aku pergi untuk membuktikan bahwa aku pantas berada di sampingmu. Jangan menangis"

" Hiks... Mana bisa!"

" Aigo..."

Yunho menarik Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya, mengusap lembut punggung namja itu agar lebih tenang dan meyakinkan bahwa Yunho tetap akan ada untuknya apapun yang terjadi.

" Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua Yun..."

" Memang tindakanku kurang jelas ya?"

" Huh?" Jaejoong sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap bingung ke arah Yunho

" Maaf dulu aku sudah menolakmu ya? Saat melihatmu bersama dengan seseorang yang akan dijodohkan denganmu rasanya aku terbakar dan aku paham jika aku mulai menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar atasan, aku naif dan ingin lebih dari itu"

" Jadi..."

 **BLUSH**

Wajah Jaejoong perlahan memerah, ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya tapi dia juga malu. Aduh, bagaimana ini?

" Wae? Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasa saja kok"

" Eh? Ma-maksudmu... Kita..."

" Kita kenapa?"

" Status kita? Lalu status kita apa?"

" Teman, kan?" Kali ini Yunho yang menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan bingung

 **TEMAN?**

 **TEMAN KATANYA?**

Dengan kencang Jaejoong mendorong Yunho hingga pelukan mereka terlepas kemudian dia menatap tajam namja yang ada di depannya.

" Mwo?! Setelah pengakuan seperti tadi kau hanya menganggapku temanmu!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Ne?"

" Kau boleh mengundurkan diri dari sini! Tapi..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, menimbang – nimbang kata – kata yang akan dia keluarkan selanjutnya

" Ya?"

" Kau harus jadi kekasihku!"

" Ne? Ke-kenapa?"

" Kan sudah jelas, aku menyukaimu, kau juga menyukaiku. Lagipula aku tidak mau saat di perusahaan yang baru kau malah menyukai orang lain. Pokoknya, kalau kau mau keluar, kau harus setuju jadi kekasihku dulu!"

Yunho terdiam menatap Jaejoong yang kini melipat tangannya di dada dan menatapnya dengan tajam, bukan menyeramkan malah terlihat menggemaskan di mata Yunho.

" Bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada galaknya

" Jae... Tapi posisi kita-"

" Selalu seperti itu! Sudah beribu kali aku bilang bahwa aku menyukaimu apa adanya! Tidak peduli posisi ataupun kedudukanmu Yun! Aku hanya beruntung ada diposisi ini karena kedua orangtuaku kaya! Mereka yang kaya bukan aku"

" Aku tahu..."

" Lalu apa lagi? Pokoknya kau harus menyetujui keinginanku kali ini!"

" Tidak boleh menolak?"

" TIDAK!"

Yunho akhirnya tersenyum, mengusak helaian lembut rambut Jaejoong.

" Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" Tanya Yunho akhirnya

" Kau terpaksa ya mengucapkannya?"

" Tentu tidak, jadi... Mau?"

" Boleh menolak?"

" Jawabannya ya atau ne"

Jaejoong terkekeh setelahnya, dia memeluk Yunho dengan erat dan terus mengucapkan iya berkali – kali sampai Yunho tidak tahan mendengarnya dan menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir penuh Jaejoong. Dan hal itu membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya sesaat sebelum dia ikut latur dalam ciuman memabukkan yang diberikan oleh Yunho. Sampai...

" EHEM"

 **SRETTT**

Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho dan menatap tajam pada asistennya yang berani – beraninya menganggu acara berciumannya barusan. Sedangkan Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena malu kepergok berciuman dengan Jaejoong.

" Apa?!" tanya Jaejoong dengan jutek

" maaf mengganggu tapi kedua orangtua Jaejoong hyung ada di luar"

" Ne?"

" Mereka sempat masuk tadi tapi kalian sedang sibuk berciuman jadi mereka keluar lagi dan memintaku untuk memberitahu bahwa mereka datang"

" MWO?!" Kali ini Yunho dan Jaejoong berteriak karena penjelasan Namjoon yang terbilang cukup santai

" Apa kalian sudah selesai?"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya berkali – kali saat sang eomma masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan senyum sinis terpampang pada wajahnya. Sedangkan Mr. Kim berdehem canggung kemudian mengikuti sng istri masuk ke dalam ruangan Jaejoong.

Jadi, mau tidak mau akhirnya Yunho mengatakan pada kedua orangtua Jaejoong bahwa mereka berpacaran juga meminta restu pada mereka. Mr. Kim tidak keberatan selama anaknya bahagia dengan pilihannya namun Mrs. Kim masih meragukan Yunho tapi setelahnya dia mendukung saja keputusan Jaejoong.

.

.

 **\- FLACKBACK OFF -**

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat dia merasakan seseorang menggoyangkan lengannya, dia mendapati Kangta di hadapannya. Mungkin baru saja selesai memeriksa keadaan Changmin.

" Hyung..."

Namja berambut ikal itu beranjak duduk sembari mengusap matanya, Kangta terkekeh saat melihat rambut Kyuhyun yang sangat berantakan namun begitu menggemaskan di matanya. Dia mengacak rambut Kyuhyun agar tambah berantakan dan mendapatkan erangan tidak suka dari Kyuhyun.

" Hyung bawakan sarapan. Bangun, cuci muka hmm... Mandi saja kalau bisa lalu makan"

" Hmm... Hyung sudah periksa Changmin?"

" Ya, sudah. Semua baik – baik saja hanya... Mau jujur atau tidak?"

" Ck..."

" Mandi dulu sana, nanti hyung ceritakan semuanya"

" Ne"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan setelahnya dia memakai pakaian yang dia sengaja tinggalkan disana. Saat kembali duduk, di atas meja sudah tersedia bubur dan beberapa makanan kecul sebagai makanan penutup.

" Mau cerita apa tadi hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari memakan bubur di depannya

" Apa?" Kangta tersenyum meremehkan

" Tidak usah menggodaku! Cepat katakan"

" Hahahahaha"

" Wae?"

" Tidak... Hanya yah... Hyung lihat ada sebuah kemajuan dari Changmin"

" Ne?" Kyuhyun menghentikan makannya dan menatap serius pada Kangta

" Jarinya bergerak, lebih tepatnya jari kelingkingnya"

" Ne?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat tidak percaya

" Ya"

" Be-benarkah?"

" Ya Kyu, hyung harap sebelum operasi dia akan membuka matanya dan bisa keadaannya bisa stabil"

" Hum" Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan semangat

" Bagaimana ujian akselerasimu?"

" Bagus, aku harap Changmin bisa melakukannya juga saat sembuh nanti"

" Kau sangat positif ya"

" Ya harus, ah! Aku juga akan mengajak Changmin membolos dan melakukan hal nakal nanti!"

" Ck... Saat sembuh dia akan hyung jauhkan darimu"

" Nooo! Dia akan ada untukku"

" Arasseo"

Siang hari Junsu datang untuk menjenguk Changmin dan menemui Kyuhyun, hal itu memang rutin Junsu lakukan setelah dirinya pindah untuk tinggal bersama Yoochun sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali tinggal dengan kedua orangtuanya yang sudah menetap kembali di Korea.

" Akhir pekan nanti eomma dan appa mengajak kau makan malam bersama" Ucap Junsu

" Hum, aku tahu hyung. Kau harus datang tepat waktu, oke?"

" Iya" Junsu mengusap helaian rambut Kyuhyun dan tersenyum lembut " Kau sudah besar sekarang"

" Tentu"

" Walaupun kau bukan adik kandungku, kau ingatkan bahwa aku sangat menyayangimu?"

" Hum. Kenapa?"

" Tidak... Hanya saja... Hyung hanya ingin mengatakannya saja, hyung sangat menyayangimu"

" Aku juga sayang hyung. Tolong jangan mendramatisir, aku tidak mau Changmin menilaiku lebay"

" Hahahahaha arasseo. Lalu, kau ingin hadiah apa dariku hmm?"

" Aku ingin melihat Changmin membuka matanya dan menyambutku dengan senyuman setelah selesai operasi" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menatap Changmin

" Hah..."

Junsu memeluk adik tirinya itu dari samping, menaruh kepalanya pada pundak Kyuhyun dan ikut menatap Changmin yang masih enggan membuka matanya. Dia masih merasa bersalah karena dia seakan memberikan harapan lebih untuk Changmin. Sungguh, Junsu hanya menganggap Changmin adiknya dan menyayanginya sama seperti dia menyayangi Kyuhyun.

" Hyung sudah mau pulang?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ya, aku ada tugas kuliah yang harus aku selesaikan. Kau?"

" Aku sudah bilang pada eomma akan menjaga Changmin sampai besok sore disini"

" Aigo~~ Changmin sungguh beruntung memiliki kekasih sepertimu"

" Uhh"

" Dan hyung bersyukur sifatmu berubah menjadi lebih baik sekarang"

" Ya ya ya ya, sana"

" Iya"

Junsu meninggalkan sebuah kecupan pada pipi Kyuhyun dan kening Changmin sebelum pulang dan setelah Junsu menghilang dari pandangannya Kyuhyun mengambil selembar tisu dan mengusap kening Changmin.

" Kau hanya boleh menerima ciumanku dan hanya boleh menciumku setelah sembuh, ingat itu!" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sinis pada Changmin. "Ah! Tadi Yunho hyung bilang akan datang cepat tapi aku melarangnya dan menyuruhnya untuk kencan dengan Jaejoong hyung. Apa yang aku lakukan benar kan ya?" Lanjut Kyuhyun kemudian kembali berbicara pada Changmin

Sementara itu di tempat lain Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang menikmati waktu berdua mereka di Namsan Tower, Jaejoong ingin sekali memasang gembok disana seperti pasangan lainnya dan Yunho hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

Usai meeting Yunho diberitahu oleh salah satu teman kantornya bahwa ada seseorang yang menunggunya di lobi perusahaan tempatnya bekerja dan dia sungguh kaget mendapati Jaejoong berdiri dengan senyuman lembut. Menyambutnya dengan hangat dan memberikan sebuah pelukan manis.

Setelahnya Yunho ingin pergi ke rumah sakit tapi Kyuhyun melarangnya dan memintanya untuk pergi kencan bersama Jaejoong daripada mengganggu Kyuhyun berduaan dengan Changmin di rumah sakit. Dan akhirnya Yunho dan Jaejoong menyetujuinya, mereka pergi ke Namsan Tower untuk memenuhi permintaan Jaejoong.

" Senang?" Tanya Yunho

" Hum!" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat

Yunho membuat Jaejoong berhadapan dengannya kemudian membenarkan syal yang dipakai oleh Jaejoong dan memakaikan beanie berwana putih pada kepala Jaejoong agar kekasihnya itu tetap hangat. Jaejoong tentu saja merona karena perlakuan manis Yunho hampir saja dia meleleh oleh senyuman Yunho tapi untungnya Jaejoong segera sadar saat Yunho menariknya untuk mencari minuman hangat untuk mereka berdua.

" Aigo kenapa belepotan begini"

Yunho mengambil selembar tisu dan mengusapnya dengan perlahan pada bibir Jaejoong yang penuh dengan coklak hangat yang barusan dia minum.

" Enak" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum lebar sampai giginya terlihat

" Aigo... Gemas" Yunho mengacak surai Jaejoong dengan gemas kemudian mencubit pipi Jaejoong

" Sakit Jung"

" Kau juga bermarga Jung"

" Hah?"

" Nanti~"

 **BLUSH**

Saat Jaejoong menyadari arti kata yang dikeluarkan mulut -sialan- Yunho, wajahnya sudah memerah parah. Kenapa namja di depannya ini bermulut sangat manis sekarang! Ugghh!

" Ja-jangan merubah margaku sembarangan! Ucap Jaejoong dengan gugup membuat Yunho terkekeh

" Kenapa? Tidak mau?"

" Ish! Bukannya begitu, kau ini!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya

" Aigo... Iya, sudah minum coklatmu dan kita akan pulang"

" Pulang?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Iya, kenapa?"

" Tapi masih sore dan kita baru sebentar kencannya..." Ucapan Jaejoong terdengar mengecil diujung kata

" Jadi... Mau ke flatku saja?"

" Eh?"

 **BLUSH**

Kembali, wajah Jaejoong merona. Padahal Yunho hanya mengajaknya pergi ke flatnya, bukan berarti mengajaknya melakukan yang _'iya – iya'_ tapi kenapa wajahnya merona!

" Ke-ke rumahku saja bagaimana?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hum?" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Ja-jangan be-berpikiran macam – macam, aku hanya ingin memasakan makan malam untuk kita"

" Ya, boleh. Memang aku berpikiran apa?"

" I-ish! Ayo"

Jaejoong yang merasa wajahnya seperti terbakar langsung berjalan mendahului Yunho, meninggalkan kekasihnya yang kini menatap punggung Jaejoong sembari terkekeh. Senang rasanya bisa mengerjai kekasihnya itu.

Satu jam kemudian Jaejoong mulai memasak untuk makan malam mereka di temani Yunho yang duduk tidak jauh dari konter dapur karena dia ingin melihat Jaejoong memasak. Memasak ramyun lebih tepatnya, Yunho tiba – tiba saja ingin makan ramyun buatan Jaejoong.

Namja yang bertastus kekasih Yunho itu sudah melarangnya tapi Yunho tetap ingin makan ramyun dengan kimchi sebagai pendampingnya. Akhirnya Jaejoong mengabulkannya saja.

" Yun..."

" Hmmm?"

Saat ini Jaejoong memperhatikan bagaimana rakusnya Yunho memakan ramyun yang tadi dia buat, bahkan Jaejoong memasak satu ramyun lagi karena Yunho masih meraas kurang. Astaga...

" Itu sudah ramyun keduamu, belum kenyang?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Belum... Hari ini lapar sekali dan ramyun buatanmu enak" Jawab Yunho diakhiri dengan senyuman yang berkembang lebar pada wajahnya

" Arasseo, makan saja yang banyak" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memakan ramyun miliknya

" Hmm... Tiga hari lagi ulang tahun Kyuhyun ya?"

" Iya, dan dia ingin melakukan operasi di hari ulang tahunnya"

" Tidak merayakan ulangtahunnya dulu?"

" Maunya begitu tapi Kyuhyun bersikeras ingin melakukan donor di hari ulang tahunnya"

" Hmm... keras kepala ya"

" Ya, hampir semua keluargaku memang keras kepala"

" Kau juga" Gumam Yunho

" Mwo?"

" Tidak~ Habiskan ramyunmu atau aku akan memakannya"

" Ish, kau kok jadi rakus begini sih! Pakai acara mengidam, memang kau sedang hamil ya?" Goda Jaejoong kemudian terkekeh

" Hamil? Hmm.. Kalaupun hamil, kau lah yang akan hamil diantara kita. Lagian, kita belum pernah melakukan hal lebih, hamil bagaimana? Atau kau mau melakukan hal lebih sekarang?"

 **BLUSH**

Sepertinya Jaejoong salah mengambil topik ini karena sekarang wajahnya seperti kerang rebus, merah parah! Melakukan hal lebih apa! Yunho saja hanya berani menciumnya atau meninggalkan tanda pada lehernya, menggigitnya kencang dan menjilanya setelah itu.

 **BLUSH**

Double sial!

Kenapa juga otaknya malah membayangkan kegiatan yang sangat disukai Yunho itu! Aduh, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya kalau Yunho tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan!

" Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali? Kau demam?"

" Ah? Ti-tidak!" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dengan semangat

" Lalu? Kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

" Ti-tidak! Aku sudah selesai"

Jaejoong membawa mangkuk yang digunakannya ke tempat dia mencuci piring, Yunho mengerutkan keningnya kemudian dia tersenyum karena tahu sesuatu.

" Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku Jae, kau akan terbata saat berbohong" Gumam Yunho kemudian berdiri dan membawa mangkok yang digunakannya menuju Jaejoong yang kini tengah mencuci piring

" Apa sih! Aku tidak berbohong!"

" Aigoo..."

 **GREP**

Usai meletakkan mangkuk yang dipakainya, Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan menyesap harum Jaejoong dengan menempelkan hidungnya pada perpotongan leher Jaejoong hingga membuat Jaejoong menahan nafasnya.

" Yu-yunnn..."

" Wae?"

" Aish! Lepas, aku sedang mencuci"

" Cuci saja, aku kan hanya menempelkan wajahku pada leher kesukaanku"

" YAK! Kenapa sekarang kau senang sekali menggodaku sih!"

" Karena menyenangkan melihat wajahmu itu"

" Yunho!"

" Shhh... Diamlah"

Yunho menelusupkan wajahnya semakin dalam dan kini lidahnya menjilat leher jenjang Jaejoong, Jaejoong sudah tidak fokus lagi, dia memegang mangkuknya dengan erat dan memejamkan matanya. Dia selalu saja lemah dengan sentuhan yang Yunho berikan padanya.

Yunho yang melihat sebuah kesempatan, melepaskan pegangan Jaejoong dari mangkuknya dan membantu namja itu mencuci tangannya kemudian membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong hingga kini mereka berdiri berhadapan.

Mata mereka saling tatap dengan dalam dan Yunho memajukan wajahnya, bibirnya dia tempelkan pada bibir Jaejoong dan mulai bergerak untuk merasakan bibir Jaejoong lebih dalam yang disambut dengan antusias oleh jaejoong. Dia membalas semua sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Yunho untuknya.

" Ngghhh..."

Lenguhan Jaejoong membuat Yunho semakin bersemangat, dia mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya duduk pada konter yang ada di dapur. Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya pada tengkuk Yunho dan mengelusnya dengan lembut.

Sedangkan tangan Yunho naik untuk meremas pinggang Jaejoong dan masuk ke dalam pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Jaejoong. Dia mengusap perut Jaejoong, awalnya pelan namun kemudian dia menekannya dan tangannya semakin naik ke atas.

" Yuunn~ Nghhh!"

Jaejoong sedikit merengek saat Yunho melepaskan ciumannya namun kembali melenguh saat Yunho menghisap lehernya dengan kencang, tangan Jaejoong meremas rambut Yunho dengan kencang kemudian menekannya agar tidak menjauh dari tubuhnya.

Yunho yang bersemangat kini menandai bagian tubuh kesukaannya dengan bercak kemerahan. Saat dia hendak menurunkan ciumannya, dia merasa terganggu dengan pakaian yang digunakan oleh jaejoong, jadi dia menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh harap.

" Hum"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, memberikan Yunho izin penuh untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh, jadi Yunho membuka pakaian Jaejoong dan membuangnya asal. Saat pakaian itu lepas, Yunho dengan leluasa menandai tubuh Jaejoong dengan sesuka hatinya. Jaejoong membiarkan saja karena memang ini adalah kebiasaan Yunho, sebentar lagi juga...

 **PLOP**

" Terima kasih, tubuhmu adalah yang terbaik. Maaf aku kelewat batas hari ini" Ucap Yunho kemudian mengecup bibir Jaejoong

" H-hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dengan canggung

Selalu seperti ini dan Jaejoong sudah tahu alasannya, pertama dia ingin melakukannya setelah menikah dan kedua Yunho selalu saja mengingat adiknya. Dan hal itu membuat Yunho menghentikan tindakan mesumnya itu.

Setelah itu Yunho kembali memakaikan pakaian Jaejoong dan menuntun Jaejoong menuju kamarnya, mereka tidur dengan berpelukan malam ini.

.

.

.

Ciieeee yang kecewa ga ada NC #DiBakarReade hahahahaha #smirk

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- TIGA HARI KEMUDIAN -**

.

.

Seorang namja berpakaian piyama rumah sakit berjalan memasuki sebuah ruang rawat, dia mendekat ke arah ranjang tempat seseorang berbaring dengan tenang di sana dan menatap wajah orang yang matanya tengah terpejam itu.

" Hey, selamat ulang tahun untukku" Lirihnya

Dia adalah Kyuhyun, namja yang sudah menginap di rumah sakit itu duduk kursi yang ada di dekat ranjang rawat namja kesayangannya. Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.05, sekarang adalah ulang tahunnya dan dia memutuskan ada di ruang rawat Changmin. Merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan seseorang yang sangat spesial dengannya.

" Besok... Bertahanlah sampai besok, oke?"

 **CUP**

Kyuhyun memajukan tubuhnya dan mengcup pipi Changmin yang sampai saat ini juga tidak terganggu tidurnya. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan erat.

 **CEKLEK**

Kyuhyun langsung menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dia melihat Junsu masuk ke dalam ruangan Changmin.

" Kau disini rupanya" Ucap Junsu

" Hyung..."

Junsu masuk ke dalam ruangan diikuti Yoochun, kedua orangtuanya, Jaejoong, Yunho dan yang terakhir adalah Kangta yang membawa sebuah kue berwarna putih dengan lilin angka satu dan tujuh di atasnya.

" Kami ke ruanganmu tapi kau tidak ada. Ternyata kau disini" Ucap Junsu

" Iya, kenapa?"

" Tentu saja kami ingin memberikan suprise party untukmu tapi kau menghilang" Jawab Mrs. Cho

" Selamat ulang tahun Kyunie" Ucap Jaejoong

" Terima kasih"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari tempat duduknya, dia mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari kakak tirinya itu kemudian mendapatkan pelukan dari semua orang yang ada di sana. Dia meniup lilin yang ada di atas kue ulang tahun sembari berdoa.

Setelahnya mereka mengobrol dan memberikan hadiah untuk Kyuhyun yang diterima dengan senyum lebar pada wajahnya. Hingga akhirnya mereka pulang dan Kangta meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali ke kamar rawatnya bersama Junsu yang malam ini ikut menginap. Sedangkan Changmin akan dijaga oleh Jaejoong dan Yunho tapi mereka pergi untuk mengantarkan kedua orangtua Junsu dan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu. Tanpa mereka sadari jari – jari Changmin bergerak semakin intens.

Besoknya adalah hari yang mendebarkan untuk Kyuhyun, dia sudah dibawa oleh Kangta ke ruang operasi bersama Changmin yang masih memejamkan matanya. Ranjang mereka berdua berdekatan dan Kyuhyun menatap Changmin dengan sendu.

Ini adalah harapan terakhir untuk Changmin, Kangta bilang walaupun tulang sumsum mereka cocok bukan berarti akan cocok juga pada Changmin. Bisa saja tubuh Changmin menolaknya dan malah berakibat buruk nantinya. Tapi ini lebih baik daripada tidak melakukan apapun, iya kan?

" Tubuhmu tidak akan menolakku bukan?" Lirih Kyuhyun dan tanpa sadar airmatanya keluar dari matanya " Kau... Kau akan bangun kan..."

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu terbuka menampilkan Kangta yang sudah bersiap dengan pakaian yang biasa dia gunakan untuk melakukan operasi. Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum namun gagal karena dia malah menangis di hadapan Kangta.

" Hey, aigoo... Kenapa berandal kecil ini menangis eoh? Takut?" Goda Kangta

" Tubuh Changmin tidak akan menolaknya kan hyung? Katakan padaku..."

" Hum, berdoalah untuk yang terbaik bagi kalian berdua Kyu"

" Hum"

" Aigo~"

Kangta menghapus airmata Kyuhyun dan mengisyaratkan suster yang berdiri di belakangnya untuk memberikan sesuatu. Sebuah suntikan lebih tepatnya.

" Sekarang cobalah untuk rileks"

" Hum"

Dokter yang masih terbilang muda itu mengambil alat suntik yang sudah berisikan obat bius dari tangan suster yang ada di belakangnya. Perlahan menyuntikkan obat bius itu pada salah satu lubang yang ada pada alat infus Kyuhyun.

" Tenang ya, hyung akan berusaha yang terbaik"

" Hum..."

Kangta meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk mempersiapkan semua yang dibutuhkannya, mata Kyuhyun masih lekat menatap wajah Changmin. Matanya mulai berat saat suster memanggil nama Kangta berulang kali, Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa suara suster itu terdengar panik. Tapi dia ingat satu hal, satu hal yang dia sesalkan. Satu hal dimana dia ingin membatalkan Kangta untuk menyuntikkan obat bius padanya.

Mata Changmin...

Terbuka...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Akkhh..."

Ngilu, itu adalah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun saat mencoba membuka matanya. Dia berkedip berulang kali untuk membiasakan matanya terhadap cahaya di sekitarnya namun gagal karena dia terlalu merasa pusing lagipula ruangan yang dia tempati saat ini gelap. Hanya cahaya dari luar jendela yang menerangi ruangannya.

Saat itu dia sadar bahwa dirinya ada di dalam kamar rawatnya, dia juga melihat eommanya dan Junsu tidur berdampingan di atas sofa. Apa yang terjadi? Kyuhyun ingat sebelum matanya benar – benar terpejam mata Changmin terbuka. Iya kan? Dia tidak sedang bermimpikan?

Lalu...

Lalu bagaimana dengan Changmin? Apa dia sudah sadar dari komanya? Bagaimana operasinya? Berhasilkan?

" Eom... Ma..."

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk memanggil sang eomma tapi suaranya terdengar serak dan dia tidak bertenaga. Mungkin efek obat bius masih terasa di tubuhnya.

" Hyu... Ng..."

Dia tidak menyerah, memanggil hyungnya tapi sama. Dia tidak mendapatkan jawaban karena hyungnya terlihat tidur dengan pulas. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, sepertinya dia harus menunggu sampai pagi?

Kyuhyun diam, menatap keluar jendela dimana bulan tengah bersinar dengan terang. Tadi dalam mimpinya dia mendengar seseorang terus memanggil namanya dan seseorang menariknya ke arah yang sangat gelap. Kyuhyun tahu siapa mereka, yang memanggil namanya terus menerus adalah eommanya dan Junsu. Lalu... Yang menariknya adalah Changmin. Changmin... Namja itu terus menariknya ke arah yang sangat gelap.

Awalanya Kyuhyun menurutinya tapi kemudian saat mendengar suara sang eomma memanggil dia tidak mau, dia malah menarik Changmin dengannya tapi Changmin tidak mau dan malah melepaskan pegangannya dari Kyuhyun. Apa arti mimpi itu sebenarnya? Hanya sebuah bunga tidur, kan? Kenapa perasaan Kyuhyun jadi tidak enak begini ya?

 **CEKLEK**

Astaga...

Kyuhyun bersyukur dalam hati dan memuji penolongnya yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar rawatnya. Kyuhyun menoleh, mendapati Jaejoong berdiri di depan pintu namun dia tidak melihat ke arah Kyuhyun melainkan berjalan menuju sofa. Terlihat sekali wajah lelah Jaejoong.

" Hyu... Ng"

" OMO!"

Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung menoleh ke atah tempat Kyuhyun berbaring, matanya membulat saat melihat Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sayu. Jaejoong dengan cepat menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengusap kening namja berambut ikal itu.

" Changmin..."

" Stt... Kau istirahatlah dulu. Tidurlah sampai efek obat biusnya tidak terasa lagi" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Tapi Changmin... Dia baik – baik saja kan?"

" Istirahatlah Kyu, kau pasti sangat lelah"

" Hyung"

Jaejoong tidak memberikan jawaban, dia mengusap lembut helaian rambut Kyuhyun dan membuat namja itu lama kelamaan menjadi tenang dan memejamkan matanya sampai akhirnya Jaejoong mendengar dengkuran halus keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

" Selamat tidur Kyunie baby"

 **CUP**

Jaejoong kemudian mengecup kening Kyuhyun sebelum beranjak ke sofa dan duduk disamping Junsu lalu memejamkan matanya. Kenapa tidak bersama Yunho? Karena dia sedang marah, sejak tadi namja tinggi itu menyuruhnya untuk pulang tapi Jaejoong tidak mau. Alhasil, dia marah dan pindah ke ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

" Changmin... Aku juga maunya dia baik – baik saja Kyu..."

.

.

.

.

Saat pagi menjelang, Kyuhyun terbangun saat merasakan seseorang membuka kancing piyamanya. Kangta ada di hadapannya, sedang memeriksa denyut nadinya lalu sang eomma membuka piyamanya untuk membasuh tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak lengket.

" Sudah bangun? Maaf ya tadi malam eomma terlalu pulas jadi tidak mendengar panggilanmu" Ucap Mrs. Cho penuh sesal, tadi pagi Jaejoong memang bercerita bahwa Kyuhyun sempat bangun dan memanggilnya

" Tidak apa – apa, Changmin..."

" Ayo minum dulu, kau baru boleh makan siang atau malam nanti"

" Aku ingin Changmin"

" Turuti kami Kyu atau kami tidak akan mengantarkanmu pada Changmin" Ancam Kangta

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Kyuhyun mengikuti apa yang Kangta katakan, dia meminum air yang dibawa oleh suster dan Kangta memberikannya obat setelah itu meminta Kyuhyun untuk kembali beristirahat.

" Apa Changmin baik – baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Ya... Dia baik" Jawab Kangta seadanya

" Dia sudah membuka matanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang membulat

" Hmmm... Belum"

" Ne?"

" Keadaannya masih sama Kyu"

" Ta-tapi... Sebelum benar – benar tidak sadarkan diri aku melihat Changmin membuka matanya hyung"

" Kau ingat itu?" Tanya Kangta dengan kaget

" Ya, aku melihatnya. Aku ingat dia membuka matanya"

" Ya"

Kangta akhirnya mengambil kursi dan duduk di dekat ranjang rawat Kyuhyun. Dia tersenyum dan mengusap lengan Kyuhyun.

" Dia terbangun, kami langsung memeriksakan keadaannya. Dia stabil dan kami langsung mengambil tindakan Kyu. Dan hyung ingat sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri karena obat bius dia menatapmu dan mengucapkan terima kasih" Jelas Kangta

" Be-benarkah?"

" Ya"

" Lalu sekarang?"

" Dia tertidur Kyu... Koma lebih tepatnya dan... Jika dalam dua minggu ini keadaannya memburuk maka semua alat yang melekat pada Changmin akan dilepas"

" M-mwo? Hyung bercandakan?"

" Itu yang terbaik untuk kita semua Kyu"

" Terbaik untuk siapa maksud hyung! Dia akan sadar! Pasti"

" Kyu"

" Aku ingin menemuinya"

" …."

" SEKARANG!"

Kyuhyun duduk di sebuah kursi roda, memandang sebuah ruangan dilapisi kaca di depannya. Di dalam ruangan itu sebuah tempat tidur ditempati oleh seorang namja yang dia sayangi dengan tubuh penuh dengan alat – alat medis. Keadaan Changmin tidak stabil, itu yang Kangta bilang sehingga mereka memasukkan Changmin ke dalam ruang ICU.

Kyuhyun meneteskan airmatanya saat melihat Changmin seperti itu, dia tidak tega melihat namja yang disayanginya berbaring dengan alat – alat medis menempel pada tubuhnya.

" Min ah... Ottokeh..." Lirih Kyuhyun

Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat melihat tubuh Changmin terguncang, dia bisa melihat mulut Changmin terbuka dan tubuhnya terlihat bergetar.

" Hyung!"

" Dia sedang beradaptasi dengan donormu Kyu, begini yang terjadi sejak kemarin. Tunggu ya"

Kangta langsung berlari ke dalam ruangan dan mengambil tindakan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menatap kejadian di depannya dengan wajah basah karena dia kembali menangis.

" Ayo kembali ke kamar"

Suara lembut itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh, dia mendapati eommanya berdiri dengan sebuah senyum sendu pada wajahnya. Kyuhyun menangis semakin jadi dan membuat Mrs. Cho maju dan memeluk anaknya itu.

" Shh... Semua akan baik – baik saja. Kau berdoalah dan semoga Tuhan memberikan jalan yang terbaik untuk Changmin"

" Hiks..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk sendirian di taman rumah sakit, biasanya dia yang menemani Changmin kemari saat sore tiba. Tapi malah dia yang duduk di kursi roda dan duduk sendirian disini, Kyuhyun setidaknya dapat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Changmin saay duduk di kursi roda dan melihat pemandangan dari taman rumah sakit.

Rasanya sepi...

" Ini yang selalu kau rasakan walaupun aku menemanimu ya Min?" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Hey"

Tanpa menoleh Kyuhyun tahu bahwa suara itu adalah suara Yunho, kakak Changmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan Yunho duduk dikursi di sebalah kursi roda Kyuhyun.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Yunho

" Baik"

" Terima kasih ya, kami yang keluarganya malah tidak bisa berbuat banyak"

" Tidak apa - apa hyung, jangan lebay deh"

" Hahahaha... kau ini. Tapi Kyu, boleh hyung berkata serius kali ini?"

" Hmm?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya

" Kangta hyung sudah menceritakan keadaan Changmin bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

" Dua minggu lagi..." Ucap Yunho kemudian dia terdiam

" Stop hyung, aku tahu apa resikonya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa hyung menyetujui hal itu?"

" Demi Changmin"

" Ma-maksud hyung?"

" Kau tahu harusnya Changmin sudah tidak bisa bertahan bukan? Kita yang memaksanya. Dan melihat dia tersiksa dengan keadaannya yang sering kejang seperti itu bukankah kita menyiksanya Kyu?" Lirih Yunho, dia tidak sanggup juga untuk mengatakan hal menyedihkan ini pada Kyuhyun

" Hyung... Kau hyungnya bukan? Kau tahu Changmin ketakutan saat sendirian?"

" Kau?"

" Aku tahu hyung, Changmin punya keinginan untuk tetap hidup. Bukan kita yang memaksa tapi dia sendiri juga ingin"

" Kyuhyun ah..."

" Aku mohon, aku sangat mohon jangan biarkan Changmin menyerah dengan semua ini hyung... Hiks..."

 **GREPP**

Yunho memeluk Kyuhyun, meruntuki apa yang baru saja dia katakan pada Kyuhyun, namja ini masih lemah, dia melihat Changmin kejang karena tengah beradaptasi pasca operasi dan mendengarkan hal yang seharusnya tidak dia dengar.

Tapi,

Kyuhyun juga harus tahu kenyataannya bahwa Changmin...

Mungkin tidak bisa bertahan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya mata Kyuhyun memincing melihat siapa tamu yang datang ke dalam ruang rawatnya, dia mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat dua orang menyapanya dengan canggung.

" Kenapa kalian kemari?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada datar

" Kyuhyun ah"

" Iya aku tahu, kalian ingin minta maafkan?"

" Hehehehehe"

" Iya aku maafkan"

" Jinjja?"

" Iya"

" Huwwwaaaa~~~"

Salah satu sahabat Kyuhyun itu mendekat dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat diikuti temannya yang satu lagi. Mereka adalah Changsung dan Donghae, sahabat Kyuhyun saat mem- _bully_ Changmin dulu. Sejak Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk bersama dengan Changmin, kedua sahabatnya itu menjauhi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak masalah dan malah merasa beruntung dekat dengan Changmin sehingga dia bisa menjadi seseorang yang lebih baik. Mereka tidak saling bicara sampai malam ini mereka mendatangi Kyuhyun dan meminta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

" Lepaskan aku, sesak tahu" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Iya, aku kan kangen"

" Cih, tidak usah modus"

" Uke kok galak, pantas Changmin sshi belum menerimamu!" Goda Changsung

" Mwo! Ya! Siapa bilang aku uke! Dan Changmin sudah menerimaku tahu!" Pekik Kyuhyun

" Eoh? Changmin bukannya seme ya?" Tanya Donghae

" Yah mana ada seme pacaran sama seme, kalau kau seme nanti kau diputusi Changmi sshi lho"

" YAK! TUTUP MULUT MENYEBALKAN KALIAN!"

Kyuhyun makin sebal saat kedua orangtuanya, Jaejoong, Yunho dan Junsu malah ikut menertawakan Kyuhyun. Mereka sungguh menggemaskan.

" Lalu... Bagaimana keadaan Changmin sshi?" Tanya Donghae

" Dia... Baik" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada lirih

" Hey... Kau tidak bisa membohongi kami Kyu, kami tahu ada yang salah"

" Hmmm... Yah begitu, nanti saja ceritanya"

" Oh ya! Ssaem bilang dia akan menjengukmu besok, dia bilang cinta memang bisa merubah sifat orang"

" M-mwo?"

" Iya, ssaem bilang begitu saat pelajaran berlangsung"

" Hah!"

" Hahahahahah, kau harus lihat ekspresi anak – anak sekelas saat ssaem mengatakannya hahahahaha"

Aduh!

Mau taruh dimana wajah Kyuhyun besok?

Ada yang mau menyimpannya?

.

.

.

 **\- SEPULUH HARI KEMUDIAN -**

.

.

" Hey, apa kabar? Kenapa masih betah di ruangan ini eoh? Hah..."

Kyuhyun tengah menjenguk Changmin di dalam ruang ICU, dia memakai pakaian khusus jika masuk kemari.

" Apa jangan – jangan tulang sumsum yang aku donorkan membully organ tubuhmu sampai kau kejang – kejang Min?"

Usai mengatakan hal itu Kyuhyun terkekeh, dia kemudian mengecup kening Changmin sekilas dan menatap wajah damai Changmin.

" Cepat bangun, tuh... Jae hyung mau cepat – cepat menikah dengan Yunho hyung. Memang kau tidak mau melihatnya? Kau juga ketinggalan banyak pelajaran kan! Katanya mau jadi dokter tapi malah tidur terus!"

Tangan Kyuhyun cukup bergetar saat menyentuh lengan Changmin dan mengelusnya.

" Kau... Tidak akan menyerah seperti yang mereka katakan, kan? Hiks... Hiks..."

Tangisan Kyuhyun semakin jadi saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya, Junsu ada disampingnya dan Kyuhyun memeluk erat sang kakak dan menuangkan semua airmatanya dalam pelukan Junsu.

.

.

 **\- SEMENTARA ITU-**

.

.

" Bangun beruang~~"

Jaejoong mencubit namja yang memeluk dengan erat dari belakang, tubuhnya terasa lengket akibat permaianan mereka tadi malam. Ya, tadi malam entah siapa yang memulai mereka tidak bisa berhenti dan melakukan hal yang selama ini Yunho hindari.

Kenapa dihindari?

Takut ketagihan?

Tidak...

Sekali lagi Cho jelaskan bahwa Yunho hanya ingin melakukannya setelah menikah. Tapi, tadi malam dia berada dititik tertinggi stressnya sehingga tanpa sadar melakukan hal ini namun Yunho tidak menyesal. Sungguh...

" Masih mengantuk..."

" Sudah siang! Katanya kau mau cepat ke tempat Changminnie hari ini"

" Oh ya, kau benar..."

Yunho sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya namun kemudian dia mendengar lenguhan Jaejoong. Dan Yunho saat itu sadar jika miliknya masih terbenam dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

" Nghhh~~"

" Maaf"

Yunho mengecup punggung Jaejoong setelah berhasil mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Jaejoong, dia mengusap pelan helaian lembut rambut Jaejoong dan membuat wajah Jaejoong semerah tomat karena teringat apa yang mereka lakukan semalam.

" Kenapa wajahmu merah hmm?" Tanya Yunho tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali

Sedangkan Jaejoong masih tidur membelakangi Yunho, mencoba menolak saat Yunho memintanya untuk membalikkan tubuh kearahnya.

" Hey..."

Yunho menggoda Jaejoong dengan memainkan jari telunjuknya pada punggung Jaejoong.

" Yu-yuunn~~"

" Tatap aku"

" Tidak, aku malu tahu!"

" Tadi malam tidak tahu malu, minta tambah pula"

" Ish!"

Akhirnya Yunho berhasil membuat Jaejoong berbaring terlentang, Jaejoong sangat menggemaskan dimatanya saat ini. Ingin meneruskan kegiatan tadi malam tapi Yunho sadar Jaejoong pasti sangat merasa sakit terlebih ini kali pertamanya untuk Jaejoong.

" Aku mandi ya"

" Hu-hum" Jaejoong mengangguk dengan gugup

 **CUP**

Yunho menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong, agak lama tapi kemudian melepaskannya sembari membisikkan kata – kata yang bisa saja membuat Jaejoong terkena serangan jantung.

" Saranghae nae baby~"

Setelahnya Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong menuju kamar mandi tanoa menggunakana apapun, hey! Tanpa menggunakan apapun.

" YAK! paling tidak pakai celanamu!" Pekik jaejoong sembari bersembunyi dibalik selimut

" Kau kan sudah melihatnya semalam"

" YAK!"

" Hahahaha"

Setidaknya...

Ditengah kesedihan yang tengah melanda, jaejoong senang bisa membuat Yunho kembali tersenyum. Iya kan?

Akhirnya setelah satu jam mereka berdua sekarang duduk di ruang makan setelah sebelumnya Yunho memasakkan nasi goreng untuk Jaejoong sarapan pagi... Hmm... Siang ini.

" Kalau kau pandai memasak seperti ini lebih baik aku yang bekerja dan kau yang memasak dan membersihkan rumah" Ucap Jaejoong

" Huh? Tidak sabar jadi suami istri eoh?"

" Tidak mau memangnya?"

" Mau... nanti saja, belum terkumpul uangnya Jaejoong sajangnim" Goda Yunho

" Salah sendiri keluar dari perusahaanku"

" Yah... Harusnya memang aku bekerja denganmu saja ya" Ucap Yunho dengan nada yang dibuat kecewa

" Ck... Kerja sana yang benar"

" Iya, sabar ya"

" Hum..."

Mereka berjalan di koridor rumah sakit dengan jari saling bertautan satu sama lain. Yunho sesekali terkekeh saat melihat bagaimana cara Jaejoong berjalan, seperti bebek. Hahahaha...

" Masih sakit?" Tanya Yunho

" Pikir saja sendiri!"

" Aigo... Maaf?"

" Hum..."

Bukan salah Yunho juga sih sampai Jaejoong sulit berjalan, salah Jaejoong juga meminta tambah padahal mereka sudah sangat kelelahan. Eaa~~

Sampai di depan ruang ICU mereka melihat Junsu tengah memangku kepala Kyuhyun yang kini tertidur sembari membenamkan kepalanya pada perut Junsu.

" Tidur?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Iya, setelah lelah menangis" Jawab Junsu

" Menangis lagi?"

" Hmm... Kau tahu kan dia sedang sangat sensitif?"

" Ya, aku masuk dulu"

" Hum..."

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ruang ICU tempat Changmin di rawat diikuti oleh Yunho. Setelah memakai pakaian yang disediakan mereka berdiri disamping tempat Changmin berbaring.

" Hey, apa kabarmu hari ini hmm?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara lembutmu " Kau tahu, hyungmu membuatku susah berjalan! Kau harus bangun untuk memarahinya"

" Ya... Kenapa kau mengadu hal itu pada Changmin"

" Habis kau menyebalkan! Minnie ah, cepat bangun dan hukum hyungmu itu"

 **CUP**

Jaejoong mengecup kening Changmin, Yunho tersenyum melihatnya kemudian memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang. Menempatkan dagunya dengan nyaman pada pundak Jaejoong sembari matanya menatap sang adik yang masih senang menutup matanya.

" Cepat bangun dan berikan kami selamat Min, hyung merindukan suaramu" Ucap Yunho

" Nanti, kita berkumpul saat dia ulang tahun ya"

" Iya"

" lalu bagaimana dengan yang kata ucapkan?"

" Tidak ada kompromi lagi, Kyunie memohon sampai menangis dan memegangi kakiku untuk tidak melepaskan semua alat penopang hidup Changmin ini"

" Lalu?"

" Kau pikir aku tega? Lagipula Changmin adalah hidupku setelah eomma tidak ada. Tidak mungkin aku membiarkannya menghilang Jae walaupun menurut Kangta itu adalah hal yang terbaik untuk Changmin semua"

" Hum, aku tahu"

Tidak ada kata menyerah untuk Changmin, mereka akan menunggu Changmin sampai sadar walaupun itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Yang pasti Yunho pun tidak mau kehilangan harta peninggalan ibunya itu.

" Appamu bagaimana?"

" Dia sekarang di Busan untuk bekerja dan besok dia akan menjenguk Changmin"

" Baguslah kehidupanmu sudah mulai membaik sekarang"

" Ya"

Yunho memeluk erat Jaejoong dan memberikan kecupan pada punggung namja cantiknya itu, ketenangannya bisa dia dapatkan saat memeluk Jaejoong seperti saat ini. Jaejoong adalah penyembuhnya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Kyu"_

 _ **SREETTT**_

" _Ch-changmin?"_

" _Hai..."_

" _Kau... Terlihat pucat Min"_

" _Ya, aku baik – baik saja. Hmmm Kyu..."_

" _Ya?"_

" _Aku ingin pergi"_

" _Kemana?"_

" _Tempat yang aku inginkan"_

" _Kemana?"_

" _Tempat yang aku sukai"_

" _Min?"_

" _Annyeong?"_

" _An-andwe!"_

 _Kyuhyun menarik tangan Changmin namun sepertinya percuma karena tangan Changmin tidak bisa digenggam. Dia tembus pandang._

" _Hey, terima kasih"_

" _Ti-tidak! Changmin!"_

 **BRAKKKK!**

" Ouch!"

Namja berambut ikal itu mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja terantuk sesuatu. Dia mengusap matanya dan bangun, menatap sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa dia sedang ada di dalam kamarnya. Dia melamun kemudian teringat sesuatu. Dia mengambil ponselnya dan mengumpat karena ternyata ponselnya mati.

" Aish! Padahal aku memasang alarm jam sepuluh semalam! Aku kan ingin merayakan ulang tahun Changmin! Pabbo Kyu!"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat meraih charger miliknya dan memasangkannya pada ponsel miliknya, dia kemudian bangkit dan melihat ke arah jam dinding miliknya, pukul delapan pagi. Kenapa sepi sekali?

Namja itu menerka bahwa hyungnya pasti sudah berangkat kuliah sedangkan kedua orangtuanya berada di luar kota untuk bekerja. Dan dirinya? Libur...

Jadi dengan gerakan cepat dia berlari ke arah kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya, berpakaian rapi dan tidak lupa mengambil paper bag yang sudah dia siapkan jauh – jauh hari, di dalamnya adalah hadiauh ulang tahun untuk Changmin.

Karena merasa kesiangan Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk naik taksi menuju rumah sakit, di dalam taksi dia menyalakan ponselnya dan ingatannya mengingat tentang mimpinya. Perasaannya kembali tidak menentu, Changmin akan pergi? Kemana?

Ke tempat yang dia inginkan...

Ke tempat yang dia suka...

Tapi, dimana?

" Tidak... Positiflah Kyu, eoh!"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke bawah saat merasakan ponselnya terus bergetar, rupanya banyak pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponselnya. Dari hyungnya, eommanya, Jaejoong dan Yunho. Eommanya hanya memberitahunya agar tidak lupa makan. Hyungnya?

' _From Junsu bebek hyungie_

 _Kau dimana? Cepat ke rumah sakit, mendesak Kyu!'_

 _'From : Jae hyung_

 _Aku sudah mencoba meneleponmu tapi tidak aktif, kalau kau baca pesan ini cepat ke rumah sakit, masalah Changmin'_

 _'From ; Yunho hyung_

 _Kyu, Maafkan hyung...'_

 **DEGH**

Kenapa perasaan Kyuhyun tidak enak seperti ini? Kenapa rasanya tiba – tiba sesak? Dengan cepat dia mencari nomor Jaejoong dan meneleponnya.

" Yeo-"

" Changmin kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Jaejoong

" Kyu..."

" Kenapa hyung?"

" Mereka memutuskan akan mencabut peralatan Changmin"  
" MWO?! Kalian gila?! Yunho hyung?!"

" Dia terpaksa untuk setuju"

" TIDAK! Jangan! Tunggu aku hyung!"

" Kyu..."

" Tidak... Jangan lakukan itu!" Kyuhyun menangis lagi, tidak mengerti kenapa keadaannya jadi semakin buruk

 **PIK**

Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan itu dan meminta sang supir taksi untuk mengendarai taksinya lebih cepat. Jantung Kyuhyun berdebar sangat kencang, jadi mimpinya tadi malam adalah satu petanda? Dan bagaimana mungkin keluarga Changmin memutuskan untuk mencabut semua peralatan medis itu!

Terlebih, Yunho? Tidak... Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kencang, hyung dari Changmin itu tidak akan melakukannya bukan?

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Usai membayar ongkos taksi Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju ruang rawat Changmin yang dulu, Jaejoong mengirimkan pesan bahwa Changmin sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawatnya yang lama untuk proses pencabutan alat medisnya. Dipikirannya sekarang hanya ada Changmin, Changmin dan Changmin.

 **CEKLEK**

Mata Kyuhyun membulat melihat semua orang ada disana menatap Changmin yang kini terbaring pucat tanpa ada satu pun alat medis yang menunjang hidupnya kecuali jarum infus yang sedang Kangta pegang, sepertinya Kangta akan melepaskan alat infus itu dari lengan kurus Changmin.

" Ak-aku... Terlambat?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tidak percaya

" Maaf Kyu..." Lirih jaejoong

" Wae? Kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini!" Pekik Kyuhyun

" Ini akan membebaskannya dari semua rasa sakit Kyu" Jelas Kangta

" Tahu apa kalian tentang rasa sakit! Tidak, kau jahat hyung! Yunho hyung! Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak melepaskan alat itu!"

" Maaf Kyu, tapi ini mungkin yang terbaik"

" Terbaik apanya!"

Kyuhyun berjalan cepat ke arah tempat Changmin berbaring dan menangkup wajah Changmin setelah melempar asal paper bag-nya, dingin. Airmata Kyuhyun mengalir begitu saja dan mengenai wajah Changmin.

Namja itu menunduk, memeluk Changmin dan menangis di sana. Menangis dengan kencang hingga membuat Junsu tidak tega dan menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun menepisnya.

" Mereka jahat Min, jahat padamu! Hiks... Hikss..."

" Kyu..."

" Jangan panggil aku! Kalian jahat!"

" Kyu, lepaskan Changmin"

" Tidak! Hiks... Changmin ah..." Kyuhyun terus memanggil nama Changmin dan memeluknya dengan erat

" Lepaskan Changmin Kyu" Lirih Jaejoong dan Kyuhyun tetap memeluknya dengan erat " Kau membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas"

" Kalian jahat! Kalian yang membuatnya tidak bernafas eh?"

Perlahan Kyuhyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Changmin, hal pertama yang dia lihat setelah mengusap matanya yang banjir air mata adalah sepasang mata bulat tengah menatapnya dengan sayu.

 **DEGH**

" Ch-changmin..."

" Hai..."

Astaga!

Jantung Kyuhyun terasa jatuh dari tempatnya saat mulut yang selalu terkatup selama hampir empat bulan ini terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara yang Kyuhyun rindukan.

" Ch-ch-ch-cha-changmin"

" Hum?"

Suaranya tidak terlalu terdengar malah terkesan serak tapi Kyuhyun yakin dia tidak salah mengenali bahwa yang barusan didengarnya adalah suara Changmin. Changmin-nya!

" Hei, kenapa kau malah membatu?" Jaejoong menepuk pundak Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan menatap semua yang ada di dalam ruangan satu persatu, dimana mereka menampilkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan dan Kyuhyun tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Dia dikerjai!

" Itu... Changminmu sudah bangun" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

Apa kata Yunho barusan?

Changminnya sudah bangun?

Changmin ditambah nya,

Sudah bangun.

Perlahan Kyuhyun kembali menatap kearah tempat tidur, dia melihat orang yang sudah dia rindukan itu tengah dibantu untuk duduk oleh Kangta dan dia menutup mulut dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya, matanya kembali berkaca – kaca.

" Hei Kyu... Terima kasih"

" Ch-changmin... Huwwweeee~~~"

 **GREEPP**

Kyuhyun kembali maju untuk memeluk Changmin, melepaskan semuanya pada bahu Changmin. Rasa kesal, kecewa, marah dan rasa syukur karena Changmin membuka matanya tepat saat hari ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa kalian berbohong?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika keadaannya sudah tenang, dia duduk di kursi dekat ranjang rawat Changmin dan menatap tajam para tersangka di depannya

" Kami tidak berbohong" Jawab Jaejoong

" Kalian melakukannya"

" Tidak"

" Iya, kalian bilang akan mencabut peralatan medis Changmin"

" Kami memang melakukannya" Jawab Junsu

" Lalu... Kalian bilang... Ini yang terbaik untuk Changmin" Ucap Kyuhyun sembari memproses apa yang baru saja dia katakan

" Memang benar, kan? Changmin merasa sesak memakai semua alat itu dan Kangta hyung memutuskan untuk mencabutnya" Jelas Jaejoong

 **BLUSH**

Intinya mereka sudah mengerjai Kyuhyun dengan membuatnya seakan mendapatkan serangan jantung! Kyuhyun harusnya memasukkan nama Junsu, Jaejoong, Yunho dan Kangta ke dalam opera akhir tahun sekolahnya.

" Kalian bersekongkol!"

" Changmin juga" Ucap Jaejoong

Sembari mengerucutkan bibirnya, Kyuhyun menoleh dan manatap tajam Changmin yang kini menatapnya dengan lembut. Niatnya sih Kyuhyun ingin memarahi Changmin tapi tidak tega setelah melihat tatapan Changmin yang sangat lembut.

" Tadi semangat sekali memarahi kami dan sekarang malah terdiam menatap Changmin" Goda Junsu

" Yak! Jangan menggodaku" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan pipi merona

" Ya sudah, karena Kyuhyun sudah datang kami pergi dulu"

" Ka-kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Kyuhyun

" Chunnie akan mengajakku kencan" Ucap Junsu

" Aku akan kencan dengan Yunie" Jaejoong tidak mau kalah

" Aku banyak pasien yang harus diperiksa" Kangta tersenyum lebar

" Tidak apa – apa kami tinggal, kan Min?" Tanya Yunho

" Hum, sudah ada Kyuhyun di sini" Jawab Changmin dengan nada lemah

" Oke, kajja"

Satu persatu mereka menghampiri Changmin dan memeluknya, sekali lagi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun dan mengecup kening Changmin. Saat giliran Junsu, Changmin menariknya karena menurut Kyuhyun, kakaknya itu memeluk Changmin sangat lama.

" Aish! Tidak usah cemburu begitu" Ucap Junsu

" Si-siapa juga yang cemburu!" Ucap Kyuhyun

" Nah kami pergi ya~"

" Hum" Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya

" Ingat Kyu, Changmin belum boleh makan. Minum air putih saja" Ucap Kangta

" Ne" Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti

 **CEKLEK**

Pintu itu tertutup sempurna meninggalkan Changmin dan Kyuhyun berduaan. Oh tidak! Jantung Kyuhyun saat ini bahkan berdetak dengan kencang! Dan Kyuhyun sungguh gugup!

" Kenapa menunduk?" Tanya Changmin melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang berbeda dari yang dulu

" Tidak"

" Hei Kyu... Terima kasih"

" Ne?" Kali ini Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Changmin

" Aku mendengar suaramu memanggilku terus menerus"

"..."

" Aku selalu mendengar bisikan 'aku mencintaimu' berulang kali dan aku sadar itu adalah suaramu. Dan tadi... Ah maaf juga karena aku meragukanmu waktu itu"

" Kapan?"

" Saat... Yah... Kau tahu... Soal Junsu hyung"

" Ti-tidak masalah yang penting kau sudah bangun sekarang" Lirih Kyuhyun

" Kau kenapa?"

" Semalam aku bermimpi bahwa kau akan pergi ke tempat yang kau suka dan inginkan, aku kira..."

" Tempat ini memang yang aku suka dan inginkan kok"

" Ne?"

" Aku tidak mau menyerah untuk menjadi dokter juga... Ingin selalu bersamamu"

" Changmin..." Wajah Kyuhyun sungguh merah saat ini, dia ingin menangis lagi tapi ditahan olehnya

" Terima kasih dan aku menyayangimu"

" Hiks... Ne..."

Perasaan Kyuhyun lega, sangat lega. Walaupun dia masih sedikit kecewa karena Changmin hanya mengucapkan menyayanginya bukan mencintainya. Tapi Kyuhyun yakin, ada saatnya namja itu akan terus menatapnya dan mengucapkan cinta padanya berulang kali. Yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan adalah bersabar bukan?

Dan besok...

Semua akan dimulai kembali, kehidupan baru Changmin akan dimulai. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong, Yunho, Junsu serta Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

 **~ END ~**

.

.

.

Annyyeeeooonggg~~~ Yuuuhuuuuu~~~

Eaaa... Kangen update an Cho kaga? Kaga? Ya udah...

.

 **Special Thanks :**

 **.**

 **rosemarryisqueen (iya, ga dimatiin kok, cho kan sayang bebeb mimin), nocichan (cupcupcup...), riedhoup (sipoo~~~), Dewi YJKTS (cupcupcup, yang sabar ya, cho emang jahat orangnya wkwkwk), Princess435 (Cho suka yang digantung – gantung,hohoho), ChangKiDong (sipoo), elfinexoplanet (maacihhhh), chwangkyuwoozi (cup cup, Cho bikin happy end kok), elite minority. 1111 (Cho bikin happy end kok, ga mungkin sedih cup cup), Avanrio11 (iya, ga pergi kok),**

 **.**

 **Im150391 (ga sebulan, 4 bulan malah nunggu na hahaha, mian?), Baekbyyours614 (yunjae na chap dpn ya, fokus bebeb mimin dulu), ireneayu (bebeb mimin masih idup kok, kan mau nikah sama cho #ups), ismimimi05 (ini udah end, kalo smp mati, Cho di kejar – kejar reader lah hahahaha), Jj (udh di update nihh~~), Park RinHyun-Uchiha (sipooo~~~), L (ada, tuh bebeb mimin kesayangan Cho masih idup kok), akiramia44 (Nano nano dong~~ Enak kan?), kurojiaer (ga ditinggal kok, pisah sementara aja),**

 **.**

 **Yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

 **.**

 **Sekali lagi maacih #bow**

 **.**

Oke, pertama maacih buat kalian yang udah kasih cho semangat luar dan dalam sampe Cho kemaren kadang down sendiri mikirin kelanjutan ff Cho yang bejibun tapi lama update-nya. Makasih buat kalian yang udah setia nunggu sampe kalian gemes sendiri sama Cho dan pengen dorong Cho ke jurang. Hahahahaha...

.

Soal Yunho dan Jaejoong, masih ada epilog seperti biasa kok, karena Cho ga mungkin ninggalin ff end tanpa ada epilog, jadi sabar ya...

.

Kenapa NC na di cut?

Iya, chap ini mau fokus ke bebeb mimin dulu, masa sedih – sedih ada adegan aahhh ahhhh kimochi? Wkwkwkwkw... Chap depan ya~~

.

Juga...

buat busie Yunie... Tolong sabar, Cho ga mau asal untuk epilog nya, kalo sampe salah jalan yang ada malah ga bagus, Cho lagi ngetik akhir dimana semua bisa bahagia termasuk reader yang bacanya hahahaha..

.

.

Oke... See u next chap?

Chuuu~~~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Hey Kyu..."

" Ne?"

" Kemarilah... Aku ingin menciummu, boleh?"

 **BLUSH**

Apa lagi yang harus Kyuhyun sekarang!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selasa, 12 Desember 2017**


End file.
